Under the Veil
by femphoenix
Summary: Swan Queen (with a hint towards Red Beauty): Just one more moment, Regina thought as she watched Emma sleeping, her golden curls spread out over her chest which was softly rising and falling. The blonde looked so peaceful in this state. She would hate to wake her up and be brought back to realization of how annoying the hard-ass could be, but it had to be done.
1. Chapter 1

**_I'm really not quite sure where I'm going with this story, but I suppose we'll all find out now won't we? My intentions are Swan Queen. Let me know what you think of what I have so far. It isn't too much because I'm a little stuck with ideas. Any ideas would be awesome. Thanks in advance!_**

Time had passed in Storybrooke since Emma and Snow finally made their way back. Things were finally back to normal, or at least as normal as they were going to get for the moment. Emma sat at her desk at the sheriff's office, feet propped up, thinking about everything that had happened in the recent moments of her life. Not so long ago, she was alone in the world, but now she had more than she could have ever asked for. Still, as wonderful as it had been finding her parents, things were still hard.

Her mind began to aimlessly wander over thoughts of Mary Margaret, er…well Snow, and David. She could see it in their eyes how much they loved her and she tried her best to show the same back, but she wasn't there yet. The one person she knew that was undeniably her heart and soul now was Henry. That kid who had more so barged into her life unexpectedly on her twenty-eighth birthday; however, she couldn't be frustrated with that. On the contrary, she was happier than she had ever been. Seeing his face upon return to Storybrooke was like breathing in a breath of fresh air. It was relieving.

As much as she would love to have him as her own completely, the thought of actually playing a role as a mother made her cringe slightly. She hadn't been there as he grew up. Regina's stinging words came to her mind.

"I've changed every diaper. Soothed every fever. Endured every tantrum. You may have given birth to him, but he is my son."

There she was again. As odd as it may sound, all of her thoughts lately kept running back to Regina. But why? She did not know. She may be the "evil queen", but there was one thing that couldn't be denied. She loved that kid with all of her heart.

Emma remembered the look on Regina's face as everyone left for the diner on the night that they came back to Storybrooke. Undoubtful hurt had washed over her as Henry's hand slid from hers. Ever since then, the sheriff's thoughts kept reminding her that love hurts no matter which way you look.

Emma made her way to the door of the mayor's house. After knocking a few times, it was clear no one was coming to answer and she began to walk back to her car.

"Ms. Swan?" came a voice from behind and Emma turned back to see Regina with a basket in her hands. Her attire was her everyday normal blazer and pencil skirt that, even though simple, still screamed _money._

"Oh, Madam Mayor," Emma said in a bit of a surprise, although she wasn't sure why.

"Did you need something?" Regina inquired as she patted down her skirt.

"Well I-" The mayor made a motion for her to follow her round into the garden.

"I've been rather busy today." Regina said as she resumed picking apples from her tree and placing them in her basket. She bent down to retrieve one that had fallen. The blonde's eyes carefully watched her, approving of the way the material moved as the mayor was bent down. Biting her lip, she shook her head to clear her thoughts.

"Tending to your garden doesn't seem like such a dutiful task." Regina shot back a look of disdain and for a second Emma thought she was going to aim an apple straight at her head.

"I highly doubt there is a hint of green in your thumb, dear, for you to appreciate such a thing. Did you need something?" she asked once again. Suddenly, Emma had forgotten just why she had come over here. She stood in silence for a moment, finding her gaze meeting the mayor's as the latter raised one of her perfectly shaped eyebrows. Then she remembered.

"I had come over to see Henry. I haven't seen the kid around for a good day or so." Regina's attention perked up at the mention of her son's name.

"He's been rather busy with homework, dear. I would assume that to be another thing you fail to understand." Regina finished by adding one of her coy smiles to the sheriff.

"And what is _that_ supposed to mean?" Emma spat, balling her hands up in a fist. The mayor only snickered to herself and plucked one last apple from the tree. As if it were a fine specimen, she examined the luscious red fruit in the palm of her hand before holding it out to Emma.

"Was there anything else you needed, Ms. Swan?" Emma rolled her eyes and then chuckled, staring at the apple being held out to her. Had Regina forgotten about the first time she tried offering her an apple? "Is something funny?"

"Oh, I was just remembering an old memory about your poor apple tree," she replied, eyeing the obviously missing branch she had cut down when Regina failed to get on her good side. From the corner of her eye, she saw the mayor flinch slightly.

"Yes, and I do hope you aren't planning on reviving that memory."

"Only if you promise to stop attacking me with your slander."

"I'm only pointing out the obvious," Regina said as she walked passed Emma. Emma's eyes, without control, observed the way the older woman strode across the garden. Her outfit hugged every right part of her part perfectly and to make it worse, the brunette knew she was flawless and knew how to show it with her hips. The blonde ripped her eyes away as the brunette called over her shoulder. "I'm quite positive you can find your way back to your car, Ms. Swan?"

The obvious dismissal made Emma roll her eyes once more. She gladly headed back, trying to shake out the odd feeling the just began to notice between her legs when she had looked at Regina for too long.

_What the hell was that?_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Please do forgive me for this story starting out slow. I've been trying to come up with the perfect scenario to start the good stuff. Thanks to all the people that are following me and who have reviewed. It means a lot. If you'd like to make a suggestion feel free. **_

"Thanks Ruby"

"Sure thing!" replied the brunette wolf girl with one of her killer smiles, handing the blonde her usual cocoa. Emma couldn't understand how that girl could constantly be so cheerful. "Let me know if you need anything else," she lastly rang with a wink before turning back to the bar.

_God, that girl, _Emma thought, _does she not realize how carelessly she flirts with everyone?_

Emma sat in a booth of Granny's diner sipping a cup of hot cocoa topped with whipped cream and cinnamon. Her work load had been light today so she decided to stop for some refreshment. As she delightfully sipped her hot beverage she remembered the insanely odd, surrealistic dream from the prior night.

_There was nothing but darkness all around. The sound of Emma's footsteps, as she tried to find her way throughout the unknown room, echoed coldly through the shadows. A few feet ahead of her was a table on which an eerily glowing red object sat in solitude. Once directly in front of the table, the blonde reached down with the intentions of examining the curious item to find that it was an apple. _What an odd thing to have just lying here_, thought Emma. _

_She lifted the apple to her lips and sank her pearly white teeth into the apple's flesh. As soon as her cool pale skin had touched the apple, it started to glow brighter. The taste was absolutely relishing an unlike any apple she had ever tasted. Not only was it sweet, but was laced with a strange feeling of lust. As odd as it may sound to label a taste "lustful", it was the only word Emma could think of. Her body felt warm and tingly, but abruptly, another taste arrived accompanied with a rush of liquid. _

_Emma quickly spat out the sweet taste now laced with strong iron. The apple dropped instantly from her shaking hands as a dark stream of crimson liquid began oozing from its wicked form. The surrealistic scene became even stranger when the blood began to glow like a crimson candle in the dark. Before Emma had any more time to react, the dream ended rudely. _

She couldn't make sense of what the hell it meant. She was never one for the symbolism crap in the first place; most like any other dreams, this one would have been pushed aside, but this one was different.

"Hey Emma," came a soft familiar voice that brought a smile to her face. When did Henry come in?

"Hey kid, how was school?"

"Fine," he shrugged, taking his place on the opposite side of her and smiled as Ruby trotted over to ask him what he wanted. Before he could say a word Emma interjected. "Does your mom know you're here?" He face scrunched up as he attempted to look all innocent.

"No…"

That was just great. Now she was in for Regina's wrath for stealing her son away. She entertained herself with the idea of filling him up with as much sugar as possible then shipping him off to his mother, but her plan was futile. The diner door swung open and came in the evil queen herself, eyes searching until she found what she came for. Emma made note of the brunette's attire. Today she wore a black blazer lined with a white trim and underneath was a frilled white blouse along with black slacks. Clicking heals made her way over and when she spoke, it was tainted with annoyance.

"Henry, what have I told you about— oh, Miss Swan, I should have known."

"Nice to see you too." The blonde gave her a false smile.

"Henry, you have work to do," said the mayor to her son.

"Mom, tomorrow's Saturday. You know they don't give out work on weekends."

Well there went the mayor's plan to pull him away from the blonde and the she snickered with the failed effort.

"I'm a magnet to the kid."

"Obviously, dear, but—"

"—mom, can I get a hot chocolate?"

"Henry," his mom sighed irritably, "You know you shouldn't have all that sugar."

From the counter, Ruby, serving to the few other guests in the diner, snickered at that comment and Emma couldn't help, but join in. Surprisingly though, Regina gave in and told him to get what he wanted. He smiled happily, trotting over to the counter to order.

"Finally," Emma said, "You let your son be happy." Regina took the opposite seat and leaned over the table towards Emma as her eyes narrowed; if only it were appropriate to jump over the table.

"Don't start with me today, Miss Swan." The mutual stare lasted longer than needed. Green eyes burned into the Latino's chocolate brown. The latter's gaze then fell down and she scoffed. "Must you always wear that awful red jacket? Don't you own anything else?"

"Forgive me for not living on a hill of money, Madam Mayor and there's nothing wrong with this jacket." She plucked at her sleeves in appreciation. Regina rolled her eyes and rose, walking over to Henry.

"Let's go, Henry." He sadly looked down into his unfinished mug.

"But mom I'm not—"

"—now." A slender finger pointed outside to the car. Before leaving, she looked back on Emma intensively staring at her while sipping her cocoa. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were checking me out, Miss Swan." Emma's eyebrows rose as she coughed, the hot chocolate slipping down the wrong pipe while her cheeks reddened.

"…excuse me?"

* * *

The smallest mementos can have huge impacts on people. As Emma was sorting through her clothes, her hand fell upon the forgotten silk blouse that was originally Regina's. It was odd to think that she hadn't torched the thing already. Keeping the thought in mind, she picked it up and ran her hand over the smooth surface. Regina must really love to be able to afford this kind of attire. The only expensive thing Emma owned were a few dresses back from the olden days.

She held the clothing up to her nose searching for the scent of the brunette, but of course the only thing she smelt was her own. Strange feelings had begun to stir within her stomach in the past week. She noticed that, especially today, when the older woman had leaned over the table, butterflies erupted out of nowhere. Emma laughed to herself at her own foolishness and threw the shirt somewhere away from view.

_What the hell am I even thinking? There's no way…_

Her thoughts now trailed back to her dream of the awful apple which then made a circle back to Regina. It was useless to deny what she was feeling, but she wouldn't dare admit that she had growing feelings for that awful woman. That awful…flawless woman…

_I wonder if she misses her shirt, _Emma thought, looking back at the bunched up silk in the dark corner of her room. As if on cue, a foolish, but oh so seemingly fun thought came to her mind. It took her great effort not to laugh aloud.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Here it is. Finally here is a bit of true Swan Queen. I have the intentions of continuing the piece if you all like. Just let me know. Enjoy and be sure to tell me what you think.**_

The blonde wasn't quite sure what she was thinking. It was Saturday and surely Henry would have been home, not that she didn't want to see the kid. Her stomach was turning, nervousness crashing down like waves, but she bit the bullet and knocked on the mayor's, well actually former mayors, door. Her fidgeting grew worse as the sound of footsteps crept closer.

"Oh, sheriff. What brings you by?" As she spoke, her eyes looked down at the blue silk shirt underneath Emma's black jacket and eyed it in a surprised manner. It was clear she was trying not to show signs of notice, but Emma saw straight through her and chuckled to herself.

"Is Henry home?"

That made the older woman snap back to attention.

"He's out playing with his friends. Why?" It was nice to hear that he was finally breaking out from his shell and making some friends. Slight relief spread throughout her. She chose to avoid the question. The brunette's eyebrow rose curiously at Emma's next words.

"We need to talk." She said it in her official sheriff tone and Regina moved to the side to let Emma in.

Regina made herself busy by acquiring two glasses, one for her guest, and a bottle of cider. Awkward, deafening silence filled the room only accompanied by the clinking of glasses as Regina continued to pour a glass and hand it to the sheriff. Their eyes met and Regina picked up a bit of hesitation in the blonde's eyes. When the silence was shattered, Emma decided to jump straight to it.

"I wanted to make it clear and remind you that the only reason there isn't a giant mob at your doorstep is because I am still sheriff. Obviously, they haven't forgiven you for tearing apart their happily ever after lives." Regina's eyes flickered with a bit of actual emotion and opened her mouth to speak, but Emma treaded on, "I'm not quite sure what I think of you either at this point. I mean, you did save me and Mary Margaret—"

"—Snow, dear." Emma bit her cheek and ran right past the reminder.

"You're still the _evil _queen and I'm supposed to be your enemy, but we have a kid." Both of them flinched when hearing Henry referred to as both of theirs. "I also wanted to remind you that I was the one to make Henry come back here." The brunette tilted her head slightly wishing Emma to elaborate on that. "When we came back Henry wanted to stay with me, but I told him no. Seeing that look on your—" Emma instantly hit the brakes, knowing she was edging way too close to wanted to seem that she cared for Regina.

However, she had been caught red handed and the older woman surely took note of it. She also continued to wonder why Emma was wearing that blouse; just because she acquired a nice shirt, didn't mean she was granted the right to wear it with just anything. She decided to change the course of the conversation with a mocking tone.

"It's nice to see you're not wearing that hideous red jacket today, Miss Swan." The blonde watched the brown eyes look her up and down and Emma's cheeks pinked slightly at the thought of Regina checking her out. Fortunately for her, the diversion in the discussion was a relief.

Regina took a few strides forward, now being an arm length apart. Emma's heart sped when the older woman's hand reached out to pluck the color of her blouse. "I see you've taken notice of my shirt," the blonde noted, smirking.

"I have dear. I'm relieved to see you've actually taken care of it."

"I thought I'd return it to you." Emma watched the Latino raise one of those pretty plucked eyebrows again.

"Miss Swan, I'm all curious to know how you wish to return a shirt that you're currently wearing, but clearly, I don't believe I've missed it being that—"

"Have you ever taken notice to how we bicker like a couple?" Emma now took amusement in watching Regina choke on her cider.

"I beg your pardon, dear?"

"Oh come on Regina. Fighting over a kid constantly for custody. It's like we're a divorced couple. You're constantly eyeing me up as you burn those eyes into me, thinking I haven't noticed. It's like—"

"—Miss Swan, you are stepping way out of line!" Regina shouted appalled. The younger woman knew that she was for sure, but something inside of her was beating down that wall of anxiety. There was a reason she couldn't get the brunette out of her mind. She reached her hand towards Regina and swiped the drink out of her hand, setting it down onto the foyer table.

That only made the older woman even more irritated than before. She drew even closer to the blonde with intentions of releasing more insulting words, but before she could get the words out, she felt lips smashing into her own.

Out of instinct, the brunette's fingers snaked into the blonde's hair while the latter pulled her closer, if even possible, by the hips. There was no reasoning for this action except that Emma wanted it. Obviously, Regina wanted just the same since she hadn't pushed her away. That thought was confirmed with the ravishing, intensifying kiss. Lips, tongue, hands, and steamy breath. It all seemed to want to devour everything. Emma had Regina backed into the wall when the latter finally came to her senses, putting the flats of her hands on Emma's shoulders and pushing her away.

"Miss Swan, This is highly—!" she gasped when lips found the crook of her neck accompanied by a luscious wet tongue as they trailed down further.

"Do you really believe that anything matters at this point, Regina?" The blonde's breath sent a chill down Regina's spine as it hit the wet skin. She was stunned by the low growl in the blonde's voice when she said her name. It defiantly went against every thought she had of throwing her out of the house. It turned her on more than she ever thought imaginable. She couldn't deny that she was always attracted to the blonde as much as she hated her.

As if taking out her battling frustrating, she ripped the jacket off of Emma and began to fiddle with the buttons of the blouse. Once it was off, Regina stared at the black laced bra cupping Emma's breast. Her blonde curls hung over them salaciously. Emma grinned uncontrollably at the chocolate gaping eyes and then made her way to removing Regina's gray dress. She pulled it over her head and slung it to the floor with little care.

Regina hit her breaking point when their almost bare flesh pressed against each other. Each woman's eyes held their own amount of lust. The older woman could feel her mouth water, craving the taste of Emma's tongue which was gladly received. The blonde's thigh slid between the brunette's legs and pressed against her center consequentially pulling a sweet muffle from the latter. The skilled thigh grinded into her with much force.

Regina trailed wet kisses down her neck and grazed her sharp teeth against Emma's collarbone. They were both considering taking each other right then and there on the foyer floor, but Regina found another idea. Never leaving one another, Regina led Emma into the drawing room as the rest of their undergarments left a trail on the floor.

The veil had finally been lifted revealing the sweet addiction of flesh against skin. There is nothing quite like the chemicals stirring in the air, tormenting the need for release. No, there truly wasn't anything like good and evil lip-locked in a chaotic struggle laced with the taste of apple cider.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thank you so much for all of the reviews, followers, and favorites. It really means a lot. This chapter actually came out to be shorter than I expected, but I think we'll all live. This one truly dives into the more "M" rated. I hope you enjoy and do so let me know what you think!**_

Not all that surprisingly, Regina took control pushing the younger woman down onto the cushions of the sofa. A new look flooded over the brunette's face; one Emma had never seen before and god damn if she ever forgot it. Her deep brown eyes grew darker by the second as she propped herself up to get a good look at the blonde underneath her. The slow burning fire illuminated the blonde's features perfectly making it seem as if her skin was glowing. She ran a slender finger from Emma's neck, down between her breasts, and stopped a moment there. She took one of the perked nubs in between her fingers and rolled, a devious grin painting her face as the blonde moaned.

Her tongue found the other breast with sweet delicacy, astonishingly soft, swirling her tongue over the hardened nub, producing another sweet sound from the woman underneath her. Emma was writhing underneath the ever growing pressure of Regina's groping hands. The blonde let out a deep groan when she felt sharp teeth bite down. She should have known the delicate touching wasn't going to be lasting, especially from the older woman.

Regina marveled at the toned muscles of the blonde's stomach, wondering how exactly she was able to stay so thin. She was quite aware of her terrible eating habits which were slowly, but surely rubbing off on her son. The insignificant thoughts scurried away as she lowered herself between the blonde's pale, soft legs, teasing her with wet kisses and nips across each thigh. The blonde arched up, begging for more.

"Soften your haste, Miss. Swan," Regina growled into her thigh while she bit down onto the flesh.

Emma was in a world of her own. Not even she could believe that her rival was between her legs about her give her the most amazing experience of her life. What was it about this woman? Suddenly, she bit her lip attempting to hold back an all-consuming moan, her hips bucking, under the brunette's dexterous tongue at her center, sending shivers down her body. She wrapped her hands in the raven locks and tugged at them hard. A muffled groan was heard, or more so felt, from the dark haired woman. Emma was just about to hit the top when suddenly she felt an absence of touch.

Bewilderment rushed through her and she opened her eyes to see Regina smirking.

"What's so funny?" Emma inquired, trying to catch her breath, but still wondering why the woman stopped her ministrations.

"Nothing, dear."

"But why'd you stop?" Her body was in complete disappointment, craving for the woman's wet tongue again. The brunette failed to reply, so Emma reached out to pull the woman up for at least a kiss. She had begun to desire the taste of her wet, warm, cider laced tongue again. Her hands were quickly slapped away though as if the evil queen had read her mind.

"I don't think so, Miss Swan," replied Regina as she looked down, taking pride in the blonde's frustration. She was well aware what Emma wanted, but wasn't content on handing it over to her on a silver platter. Her prowess wasn't just for anyone.

Green eyes watched as Regina slid off the couch and made her way over to stoke the fire that had begun to burn away. Emma couldn't help, but stare at the flawless woman before her. Curves at every right place. The perfect color skin. The brunette turned back around as deep brown eyes crashed into green. Emma's face flushed red, knowing she had been caught, once again, staring.

"You're allowed to stare," Regina remarked, "but then again, even if I said anything against it, it wouldn't stop you." She young woman's face only grew redder as the other chuckled to herself, knowing for a fact she was immaculate. Both of their eyes held their own amount of burning lust for one another.

Somehow Emma was now on top of Regina, straddling her legs, in a heated kiss she had been dying for. The brunette ran her nails down her back and bit down onto Emma's bottom lip, loving the response she got. The blonde moaned salaciously into her mouth. The pressure on her bottom lip increased when Emma's hand reached the older woman's center.

Emma feared that Regina may rip her hand away, but was stunned when she was rewarded with a deep growl as her hand worked its wonders. Two fingers slipped inside resulting in their kiss breaking. The brunette's head slammed back against the couch and her back arched. Emma was awestruck at the sweet sounds flowing out of the usually stoic woman's lips. She sped up her pace, watching the woman writhe in pleasure beneath her.

Emma Swan. The sheriff. Out of all of the people in this town, she was the one that caused the hard-ass woman to reach her limits. Not even Graham had given her such satisfaction, but she'd never let Emma know that. The climatic sounds that echoed through the room were beautiful. When she finally was able to get control of her breath, she opened her eyes to find those luscious emeralds piercing into hers. Their lips met once again, this time soft and passionate, but ended abruptly.

Emma was forced to her feet, complete perplexity shining bright.

"I do believe it's time for you to go, Miss Swan," Regina said in her business voice as if nothing ever happened.

"W-what?"

Regina went out of the room and came back with Emma's clothes, tossing them at her bleakly. The brunette leaned against the door frame, unfazed by her own nakedness, as Emma quickly threw her clothes on. She fell back onto the couch, feeling like a fool with unsteady balance, trying to pull on her jeans. Regina only smirked from afar.

Emma's cheeks colored once again, but this time out of anger. She felt like a toy and once Regina had had her share, she was to kick her to the curb. Was she that much of a fool to think things could be any different coming from the evil queen?

"Miss Swan, I am hoping you are aware that this was a one-time thing," Regina said as they walked to the door.

"Oh- yea, of course."

Yes, she was a fool. An awfully fucking fabulous one at that.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Here's another chapter I whipped up, hot fresh out of the imagination oven. This one is a bit devoid of action, but a nice little interlude to the situation between both women. I promise to have more up soon. Keep the reviews coming! I'm trying my best to nail each character spot on, but I'm quite aware Emma's isn't coming out as well. If you have any suggestions let me know and maybe I'll grant your wish. Enjoy the chapter (just as Regina tells Emma to enjoy just about everything).**_

The door of the buggy slammed, shaking the poor old car. The enraged blonde made her way inside of her roommates, er well…mother's, apartment, mumbling like a freight train. She couldn't wait to sit on her bed and shove a fist full of chips down her throat, completely forgetting everything that just happened.

"That God damn woman!" she yelled into the empty apartment, not forgetting to slam the front door as well; however, the room was not vacant. The startled, pixie haired girl tilted her head in confusion and walked from the kitchen towards her daughter.

"Emma, honey, what's wrong?"

"I—" she suddenly lost every thought while fear leapt on board.

"Regina, again?"

The sudden rush of motherly concern that swept across Snow's face terrified Emma. She felt as if her mind was being read and had been caught with her hand in the cookie jar. That thought was just silly though; there was no way Snow would have known where she had been for the past few hours.

"I don't want to talk about it." Emma made her way to her room, but stopped when Snow took hold of her hand.

"You know you can talk about it with me. If it's about henry—"

"I told you, I don't want to talk about it."

"…but."

"Mary— Snow, please," the last word was soft and sincere. The short haired girl sighed and dropped her hand, a hurtful look sweeping over her features. Emma wasn't sure whether it was the fact that she was blocking her from coming inside or the fact that she still couldn't refer to her as "mom". On the other hand, it could have been both factors. "Snow— mom," she tried not to make the second word sound forced, "I'm really tired. I had a long day and I just want to get some sleep." She was aware that the sun was just beginning to set now, but lacking energy was surely not a lie. Snow nodded, a look of understanding, and allowed her daughter to retreat into her own little cave.

Once in the privacy of her own room, she threw off her jacket, followed by the blouse. The sight of it made her sick and she threw the thing quickly into the pile of dirty clothes. Now would _really_ be a great time to burn the thing. She changed into her nightclothes, nothing but a white tank top and underwear and curled up on her bed.

Regina's beautiful body lit by the soft crackling fire was burned into Emma's mind. How was she ever going to look at that woman the same anymore? Let alone even be in the same room? She drew her knees up to her chest and laid her forehead again them, sighing.

Not only was she embarrassed by the entire act she pulled, but irritated at how the night had ended. Who did Regina think she was? She wasn't mayor anymore and she sure as hell didn't intimidate Emma. The only reason Regina wasn't locked up was because of Henry. That's at least what she kept telling herself.

That woman didn't have a heart. How could she ever believe that she did?

* * *

Regina sat by the fire, now wrapped in a silk robe, opposite from the couch that now wasn't just a couch. She could never look at that simple piece of furniture again without seeing the blonde sprawled out for her own display. The amber liquid swished back and forth in the crystal glass, her pale hands shaking with uneasiness. After her hot shower, she still couldn't get the blonde out of her mind. No matter how hard she scrubbed at her skin, she could still feel those cool slender fingers caressing ever so softly.

Once the younger woman had left, the words she had spoken at the time of departure felt nothing, but a complete lie. They both knew, even though unwilling to admit to one another, that what happened tonight was something that had changed the course of their relationship forever.

Regina Mills didn't have anyone, but her son and as much as she hated to admit it, she was terribly lonely. Henry was there, but she knew for sure that at any moment he could slip from her grasp again. Yes, her son was surely still there, but the love she needed…the heart that once had a beat had shriveled up and fallen into the dirt. She clung onto Henry as much as she could for she knew that if he vanished completely from her life, there would be nothing left. Absolutely nothing.

It wasn't hard to find out why she was so drawn to Emma. She had raised the child who held the same precious smile, laugh, and god forbid the same sarcastic attitude. Regina felt as if she was drowning...drowning in every last memory her mind could think of with the blonde in it.

Emma had saved her so many times. From the fire. The angry mob when the curse was broken. From the wraith.

"I made a promise to Henry. She's not dying," she recalled Emma saying to David. Did she really just do it because of Henry? She had even chosen to return the favor and save Emma and Snow's life when they came back through that portal. Wasn't it just because Henry begged her? Was that child really the only thing that kept them from tearing out each other's eyes?

Regina snapped out of her trance as she heard the front door open and then shut. Soft feet pitter-pattered across the floor, but all attempts to sneak up to his room quietly were in vain.

"Young man, where have you been?"

"I was at a friend's house," his look said much more than his tone: the "Duh, I told you already."

"Yes, I know, but it is way past your bedtime. I told you to be home by seven." He rolled his eyes, mimicking the exact movements of her birthmother.

"We lost track of time."

Regina fought every urge not to create a fight between them that they were so good at. Tonight was not the night for that. She moved a strand of wet hair behind her ear and stood, walking over to her son, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"How was your day then?" He was taken by surprise at the quick change in her tone.

"Fine."

"Just fine?" He nodded and began to get antsy with all of the questions. She finally let go of him and he ran upstairs.

"Make sure you brush your teeth, Henry!" she called up to him.

She leaned back against the wall and sighed. Things had gotten better between them just for a split second, but then they had been ripped away once again.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hooray! I new chapter finally. My brain has been so lost these past couple of days, not knowing what to write. I've also been engrossed in some other Swan Queen stories. If you have not read them yet, you should really check these two out: The Debt and A Ledger Squared in Blood by Scribes and Scrolls. They're by far, my favorite Swan Queen. My story doesn't touch them. Anyways, as usual, let me know what you think. I'll hopefully be bringing you some more interesting action in coming chapters. Thank you to everyone that has taken the time to review. It really has boosted my confidence, as well as my ego. ;)**_

The last few nights had been a disastrously, long ones for Emma. No matter how much she ached for her eyes to give in, her mind raced with endless emotions and thoughts of what happened between her and the mayor. (Even though she wasn't the mayor anymore, she still would always think of her as such, not an evil queen). That night had washed away all too quickly, but she couldn't get the brunette's mouth-watering moan out of her head or the mind-blowing fiery kisses they had shared.

A yawn escaped her lips as she opened the door to her office. After throwing the box of donuts that were in her hands, down onto the desk, she plopped down onto the chair, hoping she could catch a few more minutes of rest.

She reveled in the feeling of relief as her eyes shut, only to be snapped back open with an alarming sound. Nearly jumping out of her sleep, she caught herself and realized it was the phone. She outstretched her hand, grabbing the nuisance.

"This is Sheriff Swan," she said in a less than friendly tone. The lady on the other end seemed frantic, but this was nothing new. "Mrs. Gregory, this is tenth time your cat has gotten stuck in the tree. I don't think my job—" she held the phone out from her ear as the other end became painfully loud, "I'll be there shortly." She sighed and hung up the phone. Before heading out, she grabbed a deliciously fattening donut between her slender fingers.

The cat had been chased up the tree, according to the older woman, by the neighbor's dog. While licking off the remnants of her breakfast from her fingers, she watched the two neighbors bicker back and forth about maintaining their pets. After _saving_ the cat from the not-so-high tree, she made her way back through town. Instead of stopping by the diner, like she usually did, she decided to stop by the library.

She wasn't one to read; perhaps there was a little voice inside of her head warning her that she'd most likely run into Regina if she made her usual pit stop. The last place she'd expected to see Regina would be the library. On cue, she remembered that Henry was working on some project at school as well and she promised she'd help him out.

_What was the topic again?_ _…oh yea; the civil war._

It wasn't her forte whatsoever, but a promise was a promise. The bell above the door chimed as she walked into the quiet library. On the contrary, the place was not as quiet as she would have expected. The brunette librarian was nowhere to be found, however, fragments of giggling sounded between one of the bookshelves. Curiosity arose. Getting closer towards the sound, she realized it was a pair of laughter accompanied by Belle's oh, so obvious accented voice.

"Ruby, quit," another giggle followed by a low moan, "Someone might—"

The blonde raised her eyebrows and smirked deviously at the surprised eyes staring back at her.

"What?" called out Ruby towards the other girl, lifting her lips from her neck, and then followed her gaze to meet the blonde staring at them. Emma tried to suppress a laugh, but she couldn't help herself. Ruby's hand quickly darted away from the other's thigh.

"Organizing the bookshelves?" Emma taunted, eyeing a few fallen books. Both of the girl's faces turned bright red, especially Belle's.

"I…um…we—" the librarian stuttered in embarrassment, pushing the wolf girl off of her gently, and patting down her dress that had been hiked up above her thigh.

"—your secret is safe with me."

"I…uh…Belle I gotta' get back to the diner. My breaks over and you know Granny…she…well…yea." The flustered girl brushed a hand across the other's cheek before rushing out of the library faster than lightning.

Emma chuckled even more as Belle bent down to pick up the books, not wanting to meet her eyes. Finally after setting the novels back in their rightful home, she met the sheriff's gaze, her cheeks lightened slightly.

"What can I do for you, Emma?"

"I was looking for some books on the, um, Civil war?"

"Oh, right over here!"

They walked over to another section of shelves. Volumes and volumes of colorful books surrounded her, all looking the same. That obviously portrayed her enthusiastic sense of books. She watched the young girl run her fingers over the titles until running across a few that she assumed would work for her.

"Will these do?" Emma shrugged at her, taking the books.

"I guess. I really have no clue what I'm looking for." Belle cocked her head to the side, a puzzled look.

"It's for Henry. Some research paper or project. Something along those lines. He's been so busy with it that I figured I'd help him out."

"Well that's kind of you!" They both exchanged smiles and Emma made her way towards the door, feeling accomplished. Before leaving, she called over her shoulder.

"Don't get too carried away organizing those books, Belle."

The brunette's cheeks flushed again with a shy smile and Emma winked at her.

"Thanks Emma!" Henry cheered, taking the books from Emma. She watched his face grow with slight disgust, remembering the topic he was doing.

"No problem, kid. How is it all going anyways?"

They sat there for a few moments, at a table in the diner, discussing the details of his project. He had to pretty much show some understanding on what happened between the two opposing sides and who won. None of it really was of interest to either of them.

"It sucks," Henry sighed, his shoulders sinking.

"I thought you loved to read," Emma snickered with a grin.

"I do. Just not _this_ stuff."

"Yea, yea. You're all into that fantasy crap." They both laughed at her little joke, knowing most of it wasn't fantasy anymore. Not ever since Emma broke the curse and had her own little journey to the fantasy land. She leaned over and messed up his hair.

"Hey!"

"Love ya', kid, even if you're far too smart for your own good." She looked up and regretted meeting up with Henry here. "_Aw, shit,_" she muttered under her breath, too low for Henry to hear.

She watched Regina order something, probably a coffee, and then turned to meet the two sitting down. She eyed the books on the table curiously before giving the blonde a questioning look.

"I didn't take you as a reader, Miss Swan."

"You ought to know better by now, Madame Mayor, that I would never take a second glance towards them if my life depended on it." She tried to keep her eyes to herself, but couldn't help but appreciate the woman's curves all over again. It had been days, which felt like eons, since she had seen the woman. Either she had been doing extremely well avoiding her or both of them had the same idea. She swallowed as Regina, once again, took notice. "Besides, they're not for me. They're for Henry."

"Oh?"

"My project, mom?" Henry chimed in, giving her that "duh" look again.

"Right."

The entire time, brown eyes never left the younger woman. Emma swore she saw a hint of longing swimming in that chocolate gaze. She tried to contain herself, knowing her mind was playing tricks on her.

"_Miss Swan, I am hoping you are aware that this was a one-time thing_," she remembered the mayor saying.

_Right, a one-time thing. It was only a one-time thing. Just like all the others in my life. _

Before the mayor could say another word, Emma slid out of the booth and gave Henry a hug.

"I'll see ya, kid."

She couldn't help, but glance back, at the brunette. Regina clearly could see the nervousness spewing off of the younger woman; her dark red lips had risen on one side in a seductive smirk. As if to tease her, the mayor had one hand firmly on her hip, in a pose. Emma unconsciously licked her lips before biting her bottom one. She craved the apple-laced lips again, tongue clashing wildly with her own. Abruptly, there was a warmth between her legs causing her cheeks to flush as if the other woman could read her mind.

She had to get out of there if she wanted to keep her sanity. She ripped her eyes away and hastily made her way out of the diner.

That woman. There was no denying the seductive pull of gravity sucking her in like a massive black hole. That's all there was inside of her chest though, right? She couldn't have a heart. No such thing existed in a woman like that…At least that's what she kept telling herself.


	7. Chapter 7

_**I promised myself this chapter was going to be longer, but I had to cut it off. Obviously, I left it at a good spot. I've been dying to get to this scene, so I was happy when I sat down and began typing. I'll shut up now and let you read it. Reviews are lovely, dears. Feel free to leave them!**_

She couldn't take anymore; not another day of hiding away from Regina only to be dumbstruck when she ran into her. It was ridiculous beyond imaginable and she was getting tired of looking like a fool. What was wrong with her? Emma had had several one night stands before she moved to this small town. Guys and girls alike; they were all the same, so what made this one any different? It seemed that their first intentions were to leave that night as it was, whether unfinished or not, but the last time she saw the brunette, there was that hint of unsatisfied cravings causing the air to become thick. She'd never get what she wanted, though. Regina was in control of this, not her. She held the cards, her poker face obvious while Emma's betrayed her like no other.

Her hand reached into the brown paper bag and pulled out a bottle of whiskey. She wrapped her lips around the bottle and took a swig.

_Now that's what I'm talking about_.

Another gulp went down, burning her throat and she smiled pleasantly at it, closing her eyes. She sat there for a few moments, staring into the blackness of her mind until she opened one eye and peered at the amber liquid swishing in the bottle. She could feel a buzz stirring. She had two options: leave now and head home or finish the bottle. If she chose the latter, there would be no heading home. The last time she drove just a little tipsy, she was put behind bars. That was fun…If she survived her way home she didn't want to risk running into Snow and having to explain herself. Mothers could be such an annoyance at times; however she could call her, but then what would she say? Staying the night in the sheriff's office? Snow would definitely not tolerate that. Yea, she'd rather not have to explain that either.

That left her with the option of driving home. Sighing, she stashed the bottle in a drawer of the desk and grabbed for her jacket. She slipped on the red leather and made her way to her yellow buggy. That poor old thing had come a long way since it was first stolen. Oh how those days were long gone.

The night was silent as it always was this late at night. Stores had closed up hours ago and people now were tucked away in their homes. The ambient sound of the night was playing its soft lullaby, easing the—

"God damnit!"

Emma jumped, hearing the raging bursts of anger coming from the side of the road. Putting her foot on the brake, she pulled up to a black car, camouflaged by the dark. If it wasn't for enraged brunette woman leaning over the car, Emma would have never noticed it.

"Regina?" Emma called out, after she rolled down the window.

"Out of all the people in this town," she essentially hissed.

"Well, I am still the sheriff. Do you need some help?"

Without waiting for the woman to respond, Emma put the car in park and got out to examine the damage. No smoke was billowing from the car. All seemed fine until she bent down and noticed a flat on the back left tire.

"Regina you have a—"

"Yes, I know that, _dear_." The blonde looked over her shoulder at the other woman who was obviously ticked about her car.

"Do you happen to have a jack and an extra tire?"

"Do I look like a handyman, Miss Swan?"

The blonde inhaled, rolling her eyes, and released the air as she stood back to her feet, dusting off her knees.

"Well, the auto repair shop is obviously closed." This time, the brunette took in a breath herself and let out a long sigh of irritation.

"You expect me to leave my car _here_?"

"Calm down, woman. No one is going to mess with your precious damn car overnight."

_God, why did she have to be so damn stubborn?_

"I can give you a ride home," silence, "Or I could just leave you here. See what it feels like to sleep in a car." Emma waved her hand carelessly and got back into her car. Just as she pulled the car into drive the brunette spoke up.

"Miss Swan."

Emma looked up at the woman with crossed arms and raised an eyebrow. She nodded her head towards the passenger seat as if saying "get in".

This unexpected predicament was all the more troublesome with the awkward silence thickening the air. Time ticked on silently. Emma's grip tightened on the steering wheel, keeping her focus solely on the road. Meanwhile, the older woman was eyeing the inside of the old buggy, sneering at the fact she had suddenly gone from riding in her fine car to this piece of junk.

"Honestly, Miss Swan, this car is in worst shape than a pigsty."

"Deal with it. You're welcome to walk, if you'd like."

They were now half way between the broken down car and the mayor's house, making neither walk preferably better. Regina glanced down towards her not-so-well-off-walking shoes and bit her lip.

_Well, that shut her up._

Soon, the small conversation was missed as the silence barged in again. The thoughts Emma had been trying to drink away, rapidly cascaded around her. Wasn't that just great? The woman she'd been trying to get away from was now sitting in her own car and, obviously, neither woman was happy about it.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, they pulled up to the house. Regina fiddled with the door, grunting, but it was jammed. Emma gave an apologetic smile and leaned over to help her out. Both women instantly were aware of the too-close proximity of each other. Regina's gaze was easily able to see down the blonde's shirt and she happily took advantage of that. The door finally gave in and it swung open while Emma sat back into her seat.

An awkward moment hung in the air, both women still. Emma's was curiously eyeing the other woman, wondering why she hadn't gotten out yet. Regina turned her head, her eyebrows drawing inward.

"What? Am I supposed to give you a goodnight kiss or something?" the older woman taunted. Thankfully, the darkness covered up any colors because Emma's cheeks easily flushed red at the comment.

"Something along the line of 'thank you' would be nice."

"Goodnight, Miss Swan," Regina said while finally stepping out of the car. Emma growled to herself in irritation. Why did she even try to be nice? She heard the door shut as the other woman walked up towards her house, swaying her hips as she went.

Emma's intentions were futile, but where was the harm in trying? Before Regina reached the door to her home, Emma got out and called up to her. The older woman whipped around in annoyance, eyebrows raised.

"Would you mind getting a cup of coffee with me tomorrow?" The brunette's eyebrows narrowed and she put a hand casually on her hip.

"Miss Swan, are you—"

"—Sheriff's stuff. There…uh…there are some things I'd like to discuss with you." Regina was basking in the younger woman's uneasiness and smirked, staying quiet to put her even more on edge. Emma's heart raced rapidly, waiting.

_What am I thinking?_

She hastily made a dive for her car until Regina spoke up.

"Tomorrow morning at nine, Miss Swan. The diner. Don't be late."

Emma nodded and got back in her cars. Putting her hands onto the steering wheel, she noticed they were shaking as she pulled away from the house.

_Did we just make a date? No…no not a date. Regina Mills on a date? No, business matters. That's what this was._

Now the only thing Emma had to do was come up with what exactly those _business matters_ were and she'd be set.


	8. Chapter 8

_**I am proud to present you with the first uber long chapter of this story! It ended up being way longer than expected, but I just couldn't divide it up into more than one chapter. I've been working on this all day so consider it your Christmas Present (or whatever it is you might celebrate ^-^). If I don't update anymore this year then let me say Happy Holidays and Happy New Years. Please forgive me if there are errors. It's a bit late, but I couldn't resist waiting till tomorrow to post the chapter. As usual, I'd love to hear from you, especially this chapter since it's a huge change. (you'll see why). Enjoy, dears!  
**_

_**Update: I am so sorry for all of the typos that this chapter had. I hope I found them all and changed them. If not just let me know. I added a little bit more description about Regina's mayor issue, but nothing that affects the overall story. After a super long two days (someone close just passed away) I am trying to get out the next chapter as quickly as I can. Thanks for everyone putting up with my typos.  
**_

_It's just another day, _Emma kept telling herself as she readied herself for the day ahead. After attentive care to her hair, she glided on a light shade of pinkish-red to her lips that easily drew the attention there. A thought came to her as she looked herself in the mirror, after throwing on a dark leather jacket. _Why should I care? It's just a coffee…_but was it really?

Sitting in a corner booth at Granny's diner, Regina sat sipping a cup of coffee that Ruby had dropped off a few minutes prior. She looked at the clock.

9:15

If anyone was to be unpunctually efficient, never doubt the sheriff. Her mind wandered to the events of the morning. Just another typical day. She got up to send Henry off to school. As usual, he didn't want her driving him, but she insisted, almost shoving him out to the car. She dropped him off with a sweet smile that was mildly returned.

Her attire was her usual, but what no one knew was that she hesitated for moments trying to figure out what to wear. One outfit after another…and another…until she finally picked out one that she fancied: a black blazer with a gray button up blouse underneath. She also wore black slacks accompanied by black heels. She finished up by adding a hypnotic splash of perfume on and grinned before heading out. Typically, it she wasn't one to fret on about what she wore as long as it was prestigious, but today was different.

A swift sound by her jolted her back to the present and suddenly Emma was sitting in front of her looking as dull as usual, or at least that's what the brunette tried to tell herself. To her relief Emma had chosen to leave that filthy red jacket at home, but still managed to pull another leather jacket out from the blue. _How many leather jackets can one have?_

"Nice of you to show, Miss Swan," Regina said indifferently.

"You really believe that I would set you up?"

"I am highly convinced that you've done so many times in the past."

The blonde rolled her eyes, but placed a smile on her face as the wolf girl strode up to her.

"Usual hot chocolate with cinnamon?" the perky waitress asked.

"You got it."

Regina shot a look of disapproval at the blonde who only mimicked her exact movements.

"Really, dear? You keep it up and that swell body of yours will be no more."

"Oh, so you like my body?" Emma's face pulled up into a fierce grin watching the mayor fidget in her seat; clearly she didn't think before she spoke.

"That's preposterous, dear."

"Don't lie; I saw the way you looked at me when— ow!" She jumped in slight surprise when a sharp foot whacked her shin.

Each woman's face had slightly reddened, but they kept their faces stern as Ruby returned with her hot beverage. After scampering off once again, Regina spoke.

"I recall that you had a bit of sheriff business to discuss?"

Emma looked up from her mug and sat it down with an almost clank. _Crap…_

"I…uh…well" The brunette raised her eyebrow, waiting, "Right, you see…there has been a few incidents in town."

"Such as?" Regina began to tap her foot impatiently as she took another sip of her coffee. She blonde searched her brain for some bit of information she could use. At that moment she found great fascination with the brown liquid inside of her mug. How did she forget what she had planned to say? Oh yea, perhaps because she never actually planned?

_Well, fuck me, _thought Emma in frustration.

"Miss Swan?" Regina was now staring at her and only her. That surely helped add to the anxiety stirring inside of the blonde.

If only she had never initiated this entire thing in the first place. If only she could take back that kiss. None of this would have happened. They wouldn't be sitting her awkwardly at the diner eyeing each other, unable to forget what had happened a week ago. Oh, but that kiss! Emma's cheeks began to redden once again as the memories flooded her brain. If only she could get one more. She bit down on the side of her cheek and made herself focus.

"Sorry, I didn't sleep well last night," she used as an excuse although it wasn't really a lie.

"Miss Swan," the brunette was now highly irritated, "there really wasn't anything you needed to discuss was there?"

Emma took a sharp gulp of her hot chocolate and forced herself to swallow, looking into the fierce brown eyes. The cruel glare only added to the oncoming headache creeping into her skull.

"I— no there wasn't," she sighed while mentally kicking herself.

"Well, I must thank you for taking away precious time from my day, dear."

"Yes, because there is _so_ much work you have to do now that you're back to being the _evil queen_ and all."

_Whoa, where the hell did that come from? _Emma thought to herself, not quite sure where she was going with that statement.

There was a thin line between the two women already and the sheriff surely just stomped all over it like it was dirt. That simple remark bit at the mayor in a way she never thought possible. Of course it was true, she was the evil queen; she had been the one to enact the curse and all, but the way the sheriff scoffed it took the simple comment to a whole other level. No matter how hard Regina tried to believe she was still that cruel, heartless, evil queen she knew that wasn't the case anymore. Now she was a just bitter, heartless, not-so-powerful mayor that no one liked. That evil queen was gone. Her powers had returned ever since Emma and Snow had been sucked into that vortex, but still, things weren't the same.

"_Magic is different here, dearie." _

Was it that? Or was it her? The brunette brushed away her thoughts and went to take another sip of coffee, but she was met with an empty mug. She used that little bit of irritation to supply her bite in her next words.

"Excuse me?"

"N- nothing, just forget I said anything." The sheriff placed her head on her hands hoping that it was only a sign of how tired she really was.

Regina wanted to snap back with a nasty remark, but the last thing she wanted was a scene in the diner. Granny would take much pleasure in kicking the former mayor onto the street. That thought made her pale. Not the thought of being kicked out, but the fact she wasn't truly mayor anymore. It was true that she was able to keep her position, but only to deal with the more impersonal requirements of the town. She still had her paper work, phone calls, and typical business that the mayor was usually acquired to do, but the more personal issues that affected the town directly were given to Snow and Charming. Their matters were decided through town meetings which were much more democratic than the previous monarchal ruling. The awkward predicament caused an uproar in the town, but to everyone's surprise it was the mayor who supported the idea.

"I really don't believe any of you know much about running a town," Emma stated in their first town meeting, "Why not give Regina the boring part of the job?" She shrugged as if what she was saying was no big deal at all, but the town still failed to see her point. Snow warily came to her rescue and agreed with her.

"I can assure you the more personal matters will be in our hands," Snow said with such authority that Emma couldn't believe this was the innocent school teacher she'd grown used to. Charming chimed in and pointed out that anything that conflicted with the decisions Snow and Charming made could easily be overruled. Basically, they were saving the mayor a complete humiliation even though she surely deserved it. Why on Earth Emma wanted to fight the issue completely blew her mind.

Emma noticed the sudden change in the woman's face in front of her. No matter how hard the mayor tried to keep her composure, her eyes gave it all away. The blonde wasn't sure exactly what it was, but surely it was laced with a sadness or gloom. What the sheriff didn't know was how truly lonely the older woman was; especially now after everything that had happened.

She felt compelled to reach out and take hold of the soft hand before her, but just as she stretched out, the other woman repositioned her hands on her lap. How could one minute comment bring out so much emotion? That's what Regina wanted to know. She wanted to confide in someone and the only person that was even willing to listen was completely out of the question. It would be absurd.

"Madame Mayor?"

"I'm not feeling well, dear," said the brunette as she stood to her feet. Emma quizzically looked at the other woman.

_Aren't I the one who isn't feeling well? You're so full of shit, Regina. _Emma always knew when someone was lying. That lie hung out in the air like a lit up sign with pointing arrows; it was so obvious, but she thought it best to let it go. The one thing that wasn't a lie was the pain on the older woman's face.

The sheriff sat in her office later in the evening, fiddling with her pen. Undoubtedly, Emma had crossed the line earlier at the diner; normally she would have taken pride in the fact that she finally cracked the woman's ego, but those feelings evaded her. In their place was a feeling of slight guilt. How did such a simple little remark change the conversation to the point where Regina had to excuse herself? It was so unlike her that the blonde didn't understand. She shouldn't be feeling this way over Regina's decay. Snow would have loved to hear what her daughter had accomplished and probably would have smacked her upside the head if she knew the thoughts that swam around the confused woman's brain, but she couldn't help it! She had this strange urge to comfort the older woman, get inside of her head and know what made her tick. If only someone was there to help her understand everything. All of these wild thoughts running rapidly were eating away at the bit of sanity she had.

Emma wouldn't be able to sleep tonight until she rectified the wound she felt she had opened. She found herself at the door of the mayor's house, fist hovering over the door to knock. To her surprise, the door swung open with a startled mayor staring back at her. She must have heard Emma's old-ass car.

"Sheriff Swan, can I help you?"

The blonde took note of the white apron that Regina forgot to throw off on her way to the door. From inside came a deliciously appealing smell.

"Please get out with it, dear. I have dinner on the stove."

"Oh, shit," Emma hadn't realized the time it was when she had driven over. The brunette rolled her dark eyes and led herself back towards the kitchen leaving the door open. Emma took this as a sign for her to follow and shut the door her.

She found the source of the delightful aroma in the kitchen while the brunette worked away with precision at finishing dinner. She caught sight of a few sausages cooking on the stove and a pot of something she couldn't see from where she was. A bowl of dark greenery mixed with vegetables sat on the other counter, waiting to be glazed over with dressing.

"So, Miss Swan," she continued with her expertise cooking looking much happier than before. Just as the blonde went to speak another pair of feet came pitter-pattering through the arch way of the kitchen.

"Emma!" squealed the dark haired boy who wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey kid," she smiled and hugged him back.

"What're you doing here?" Henry returned the smile looking up at her.

"Well, I was wanting to talk with your mother," she looked over towards Regina, the brunette still working away adding the last touches of seasoning.

"Mom, can Emma stay for dinner?"

Her eyes flashed back towards the two; real mother and son.

"Henry, I don't think—"

"_Please_," he begged dragging out the word. The woman sighed and shot another look at the blonde.

"Miss Swan?"

"Oh, uh well…"

"Oh, please, Emma!"

"I mean, uh…sure, why not, kid."

They all sat around the table; Henry picked a seat right next to Emma which in turn made Regina alone on the other side. The blonde couldn't believe how fantastic the food was, but she tried to eat slowly, knowing how uncomfortable this must have been for the brunette. Regina Mills having dinner with Emma Swan; the Evil Queen having dinner with the White Knight. Either way it all seemed wrong, but she was glad to be spending some more time with Henry.

Both of the women sat quietly eating as they listened to Henry blabber on about his day at school. To Regina's surprise, she quite enjoyed hearing him; normally they sat quietly eating until Henry scampered off to his room. Sadly, she knew the only reason for his chatter was because of the other women sitting right next to him. She finished her dinner and waited soundlessly watching the smiles on both her son and Emma's face. Henry truly was the spitting image of Emma. He pushed the plate away from him and let out a burp.

"Henry!" Regina snapped. He muffled a chuckle, his eyes glancing down.

"…Sorry."

"Now, go take a shower and get ready for bed. You finished your homework right?"

"Of course."

He hopped out of his chair and gave Emma, who was now standing, a big hug. "Night, Emma."

"Night, kid. Sleep well." She leaned down and kissed his head before he ran off, completely oblivious of his mother's presence.

Regina got up and began to collect the dishes, but Emma put a hand over hers. Brown eyes shot up to green, the brunette looking at her quizzically.

"The least I can do is help you with dishes," Emma said and gathered everything.

"That's surprisingly kind of you, dear."

She passed a soft smile towards the brunette and took the dishes to the kitchen. After putting the dishes into the dishwasher, both of the women tidied up the counter and stove; however, not a single word was said. Once the kitchen was back to being spotless, they found themselves in the drawing room. Regina had left for a moment only to come back with two glasses filled with apple cider and shut the door behind her.

"So, Miss Swan," the older woman said after handing the blonde a glass and then started a small fire, "What is it that you wanted to discuss? Have you finally remembered your _sheriff's business_ from before?"

"I wanted to apologize about earlier," Emma started, causing the other woman to turn and face her.

"Oh, is that so dear? For what?"

Emma watched the way the fire drew shadows around the lightly lit room, especially the dark shadows that fell around the brunette. She took a small sip of the amber liquid before conjuring up the words she came up with earlier on her way over.

"I didn't mean to offend you when I mentioned you being the 'evil queen.'" She put air quotes on the last two words, still looking up the brunette whose face was unreadable.

"Offended, dear? Why on Earth would I be offended? Have you forgotten I actually _am_ the evil queen?"

"Well, yea I know that. Magic, spells, curses and all that good stuff, but…" her voice faded out into the darkness and she looked down into her glass.

"But what?" inquired Regina raising an eyebrow. She hadn't moved from in front of the fireplace and now had her hand on her hip provoking the younger woman's thoughts in a way she didn't want at the moment.

_Fuck, why couldn't we have had a simple chat at the doorstep?_

She was going out on a limb here, but what the hell? She had already come this far, so why stop now? But wouldn't it be so easy just to walk out? Yes, yes of course it would, but Emma Swan didn't run away.

"I don't think you're actually evil, Regina."

"Of course I am, dear. You broke the curse yourself; the one _I_ conjured up."

"But I don't think you are. At least, not anymore." Regina had taken a seat on the opposite side of the blonde and looked at her in a bit of surprise. Emma chuckled to herself for a moment until continuing. "I really do believe Henry when he said that you've changed. I can see it in your eyes."

"My _eyes?_" Regina scoffed, "really, dear?"

_Wow, Emma? Really? 'Your eyes?' Wait to go and make yourself look like a fool once again._

Her laugh was like ice threatening to dampen the warmth of the room. Emma looked away when brown eyes tried to meet hers, but she just couldn't. What the hell was she doing? Was she really trying to have this conversation with the Evil Queen in the flesh? She felt a bit ashamed at her own stupidity and felt the walls around her growing smaller and the room becoming unbearably hot. All of this absurdity, as Regina called it, stirred up a question of her own.

"Miss Swan, why did you choose to save me?"

"To save you?"

"Yes, dear. Several occasions; you came back for me in the fire, you stopped that angry mob from ripping off my head," she cringed at the memory, "and then from the wraith. You even pushed me away from the portal only to get sucked in yourself. Why? Surely, there has to be a logical answer."

Finally their eyes found each other in the dim-lit room filled with unreadable emotions. Regina lifted herself out of the chair and sat down on the couch by Emma. Although there was few feet between them it still seemed all too close for both of them.

"Henry would have killed me if I didn't save you."

"Yes, of course," Regina said softly, a fake smile skimming across her face as she averted her eyes from the green ocean and down to her lap.

"Why did _you _save me? When we returned to Storybrooke?" She turned her body to face the brunette on the couch. She watched the older woman who now seemed to have a fixation on her hands in her lap.

"…Henry," Regina whispered.

"Was it really just for him?"

Regina looked up and tilted her head. Of course it was for him, but was it really just that? Her memory went back to the day Emma and Snow made it back home; just moments before she had sucked all of that energy from the well into her, which on a side note hurt like hell. She remembered Emma's warming embrace as they gave each other a longer-than-normal hug.

The room was all too quiet save the fire crackling in the background. The sun had departed a bit ago as a sliver of the moon was high in the sky. That is when Emma saw a small liquid pearl softly sliding down the brunette's pale face. Regina Mills was crying? There was no way. How in Hell had Emma broken the poor woman down in a matter of a day? No, this woman could never be broken. She didn't have a heart…right?

Feeling that urge once again, but not quite sure why, Emma reached out and took the other woman's slender hand in her own.

"Regina?"

The crying woman suddenly became aware of the warm hand on her own and tried to pull away, but Emma only squeezed tighter.

"Miss Swan, I—" she stopped and looked over at the woman who was now stroking her hand softly, very softly and so unlike the sheriff. Emma's eyes were filled with concern for the older woman and somehow, but not sure exactly how, they were now in the middle of the couch only breaths apart.

Emma's unoccupied hand brushed against the brunette's cheek and wiped away the few tears that had cascaded down uncontrollably. Regina noticed how soft and warm the hand felt and quickly ached for it back when it left. She reached out for the retreating hand, both of the women now staring at each other and only each other.

_I let my guard down, _Regina screamed inside of her head, _how could I have let my guard down? You fool!_

But her body was reacting in a completely different way. She entwined her fingers with the blonde's and leaned in closer never leaving the beautiful, luscious green eyes. When their lips finally met it was unlike any of the kisses they had shared the first time. This time it was soft, slow and unbelievably passionate. Regina nipped lightly at the blonde's lower lip before begging for entrance. Emma gladly met the intruding tongue with her own, a soft moan escaping her lips.

Regina pressed against the sheriff until her back lay on the cushions of the sofa. Their lips finally separated, the only reason being for need of air. Regina gazed down at the panting woman underneath her and saw her grin.

"What?" Regina asked as she tried to catch her breath and slow the rapid intensity of her heart. No one had ever kissed her that way before. Her head was a warm cloud.

"Nothing, it's just that…I've been dying for this moment again."

"Again? I don't think we've ever—"

Emma wrapped her fingers into brunette tresses and drew her down to her mouth for another long kiss, tongue and all.

"—had a moment like this," Regina finished when the kiss broke.

Emma slid her hands to Regina's shoulders and slid off her blazer continuing to the rest. She fiddled with the buttons of the woman's blouse, grunting a bit.

"God damn, woman. It's like breaking into Fort Knox," the blonde salaciously growled.

"_Patience_, dear."

The older woman's hands slid over the ones fiddling with her shirt and expertly unbuttoned it all the way down. Emma leaned up and planted a wet kiss right between her breasts; the brunette let out a moan. Soon both woman were stripped down to just their underwear and bra. Emma's sweat-dampened, blonde tresses fell over her shoulders as her chest heaved up and down rapidly. Regina buried her face in the curls taking in the sweet smell of the woman before moving them to the side and trailing kisses down her neck to her collarbone never forgetting to leave her mark with her teeth.

Meanwhile, the blonde's nails ran down the other woman's back, stopping to unclip the lacey bra. The straps fell down the older woman's firm arms, not able to escape between the women's bodies. Emma gasped when Regina's teeth bit through the material of her own bra.

Regina sat up for a moment and dropped her bra to the floor; following that, she removed Emma's and did just the same. She took the warm globes in her hands and gazed at the hazel eyes filled with such desire. Squeezing softly, she watched those eyes flutter shut as another moan escaped her lips.

The blonde's hand traveled, once again, down Regina's flawless body running her nails across her thighs before slipping her hand between her legs. She gasped feeling how wet the lacey material was, but before she had a chance to do anything else, a hand grasped hers and removed it from its place.

Emma put up a fight until one hand was pinned above her head. She attempted with her free hand, but Regina quickly pinned that one down as well. The brunette's brown eyes sparkled as she laughed darkly at the pouting blonde beneath her.

"Not yet, Miss Swan," she whispered in a sexy growl.

"Emma, call me Emma please."

Not sure if the brunette heard her or not, it didn't quite matter at this point. She picked back up where she was and continued kissing down the blonde's chest. Another sweet sound escaped Emma's lips as Regina traced her toned stomach and moved her thigh between her legs. Soon Emma was arching herself into the woman as she grinded down hard.

Not ready for the pressure to release, the blonde almost whimpered when Regina's leg pulled away, but was gifted with a cool hand sliding into her soaked panties.

"Fuck…" called out the blonde as the brunette rubbed against her bundle of nerves in tantalizing circles causing her to buck her hips wildly.

"Mmm—"

Their lips crashed into one another's again with raging hunger. Emma licked the apple-laced tongue that penetrated her lips and sucked on it, hearing a sexy sigh from the woman above her. Two fingers slid easily into the blonde and she arched her hips, severing contact from the sweet lips as her head threw back.

"Regin—ah!"

Fingers pumped feverishly into the blonde, hips thrusting to meet the pace. Beads of sweat rolled down the blonde's face and the mayor leaned down placing kisses across the wet skin. Down further, she took hold of a nipple between her teeth and tugged gently dying to hear another hot groan from the sheriff. She sucked on one breast while her free hand groped the other one.

Emma couldn't take much more of this. She wasn't one to be quick, but she was getting pulled to the edge much faster than ever as the older woman's fingers curled inside of her. Once…twice…thrice more…that was it. Her toes curled, her head slammed against the back of the couch and she hit the top screaming out Regina's name.

"Re-regina," she panted as fingers still worked inside of her, "S-stop…please…n-no more."

They pulled out from inside of her and she opened up her eyes and met the beautiful, chocolate brown ones staring right back down at her. Her cheeks reddened slightly as she watched the brunette slowly lick the blonde's juices off of her fingers, never breaking eye contact.

"Regina…that was…"

"I know, dear," she whispered not trying to sound too vain.

She kissed Emma softly and slipped her tongue through her swollen lips allowing her to taste herself. The blonde's head was still spinning. She had never felt such an intense orgasm in her life. Never. This woman truly was a work of magic.

Not soon after Emma drifted off to sleep; she was all too worn out to even consider returning the favor. Regina laid there for a moment, listening to the sound of the woman's soft heartbeat through her chest. To think she had crushed several of them in the past. She had stolen so many hearts it was uncountable, but this woman? She could never imagine doing such a thing to her and that blew her mind just a bit. She felt a stirring inside of her, something she hadn't felt for a very long time. If she thought about it too much she might start to cry again and so she only rested there in the arms of her lover, taking in her precious scent as if she would need to remember it to hunt her down.

She looked at the time then back at the sheriff. It was really late. It would be so easy just to allow Emma to sleep here tonight, but the consequences that would come flashed across her mind. What if Henry saw? What if Mary Mar— Snow inquired her daughter about her not coming home? What if everyone found out? The thoughts made her recoil and she slid her body off of the sleeping woman. Before she slipped out of the room she grabbed a blanket and laid it over her.

When she came back, dressed in her silk robe, she managed to accumulate all of the discarded clothing and place it at the end of the couch. Emma was like a worm making its way through an apple down to the core revealing feelings Regina never thought could be renewed. Underneath that hard shell was something one would never expect an evil queen to possess.

_ Just one more moment, _Regina thought as she watched Emma sleeping, her golden curls spread out over her chest which was softly rising and falling. The blonde looked so peaceful in this state. She would hate to wake her up and be brought back to realization of how annoying the hard-ass could be, but it had to be done. She took in a deep breath and steadied herself, standing over Emma.

"Miss Swan?" she called out in her usual indifferent tone. She put a hand to her shoulder and lightly shook, "Miss Swan, dear. It's time for you to leave."

Eventually the tired woman came to consciousness and glanced up to the brown eyes, smiling from ear to ear like a fool. The smile slowly faded as it wasn't returned. Regina motioned towards her clothes.

After Emma dressed, Regina saw her to the door. They stood facing each other in a bit of awkward silence unsure of how to end the night. Just say goodnight? Forget whatever happened like last time?

"Um…well thanks for dinner and…," Emma blushed while she spoke and looked down at her feet, unable to finish the rest of the sentence.

"I do hope you enjoyed it, dear," Regina replied with a saucy grin before opening the door.

"Well then, goodnight, I guess?" She shoved her hands into her coat pockets waiting for just a moment. Was that it?

As if on cue, both woman leaned forward, but stopped before their lips met; unfortunately, they never did. Emma gave a nervous little laugh before turning and heading out the door.

"Goodnight, Emma," Regina called out, her voice changing back to soft before she closed the door. She watched from the side window as the sheriff slid into her seat, start the car, but she waited a moment to pull out. Finally she drove away into the darkness of Storybrooke.

_She called me Emma…_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Out of my complete exhaustion, I have written up another short, but fun chapter. I took much amusement in this chapter and hope that you will too. I've read over it and I hope that I've cleared all of the typos; if not then just let me know. As usual, comments/reviews are wonderful and they get me inspired more hastily. I believe I have an idea on where I'm going with the story, so let me know what you think of it so far. It's progressed much more than what I expected. Also, thank you so much for all of the reviews thus far; I truly do appreciate them.**_

_**Extra Side Note: I'm thinking of writing a Red Beauty as well...but we'll see. **_

Things had changed in a matter of days between the two women. Emma felt like a damn schoolgirl as she was lying in bed that night after coming home, her cheeks flushed with images of what had recently happened. The sheriff had done the unthinkable; she had broken the wall around the mayor and was able to regard the slight glow of a steady beating organ. She was well aware that the walls would barricade all signs of life once again, but this only presented itself as a challenge; a challenge that Emma was happy to engage.

The sheriff propped up her feet lazily onto the desk as she bit into a glazed donut savoring the fatty deliciousness. She eyed that cluttered mess of papers on her desk with little ease. Paperwork was the one thing she hated the most. Taking her time, she took another section out of the donut hoping that the papers would magically disappear with a thought.

Her ears perked up at the sound of clicking echoing through the halls. She listened intently for a moment until she knew that the distinguished clacking could be no one other than Regina. Her heart skipped a beat for a moment causing her to almost choke on her donut. Should she act like she's busy? Continue eating her fatty goodness? She chose what would probably be best and pulled down her feet while laying the donut to the side on a napkin. She picked up a pen and slid some random paper in front of her.

The sound grew louder until she heard it enter through the door way. Knowing that she was probably in front of her now, she glanced up nonchalantly from the paper. On the inside she was squeamish, yet curious as to what the mayor might want. Her mind floated to the night before with their awkward almost-goodnight-kiss and Regina referring to her by her first name. The last cool remark had left such an impression on Emma that she was in some way expecting Regina to walk in with a handful of flowers even though she couldn't see the mayor doing such a thing; in addition Emma wouldn't want them anyways. Her mind was just a mess of wacked out things at this moment just as they had been for the past week.

They offered each other a gaze before speaking, the older woman's eyes shifting as she examined the clutter from Hell on the desk.

"Busy at work I see, Sheriff," she said with a hint of sarcasm. Emma tilted her head at the woman until she looked back down noticing that the paper before her was upside down.

_Just as my life is, _thought Emma.

"What can I do for you, Madame Mayor?"

"First off, you can throw that garbage where it belongs," she nodded towards the half eaten donut on the desk before revealing a paper bag that the blonde didn't take notice of before. "Here." She laid the bag on the desk, smirking at the confused look on the sheriff's face. The mayor raised an eyebrow and waited.

Emma took the paper bag and slid her hand inside, her face looking as if something was going to bite it off. Who knew? Maybe Regina was practicing some new magic tricks? She first pulled out a bottle of water followed by an apple and lastly a ham and cheese sandwich.

"I am well aware of your eating habits, Sheriff Swan, and took it as my duty to change them. I believe we briefly discussed it back at the diner yesterday?"

_Oh, when you referred to me keeping my slim body? _

"…Right." The blonde took note of her last name being used as her usual title in contrast to last night's departure. She picked up the apple and observed it suspiciously. When she looked up Regina had leaned over the desk into her private space.

"Don't take this gesture the wrong way, dear."

"And what way is that?" Emma eyed her carefully trying to read her face, "The last time you offered me food you tried to poison me. If I really pissed you off about my surprise visit last night you didn't have to be so sly about it."

Regina's lips curled into a slight smile and laughed darkly at the woman's accusation.

"Sheriff, this isn't about _last night_." She put a strange emphasis on the last two words, not quite sure whether it was a good or bad reference. "Plus, all the items in the bag came from the diner and as far as I'm aware Ruby doesn't have a vendetta against you."

"Oh, I hope not…" Emma smirked at the memory of walking in on her and Belle in the library. A little secret she had been keeping. It was nice to know that she and Regina weren't the only girls sneaking around.

The brunette rose back to her full height and began making her way around the room. A single French manicured nail went to her lips in thought and then she sneered. "Miss Swan, this place is disgusting." The same finger ran across a dusty surface leaving behind a streak.

"Oh, I do apologize, _your highness_," Emma remarked as she pushed aside the bagged goods and bit into her donut, "I didn't know I would be in your presence today." The mayor had been looking through the filing cabinet, but snapped her head back with death glare and suddenly she was striding towards her in a swift motion.

"Hey!" Emma complained as the donut was ripped from her hand, part of it still hanging out between her teeth. She watched in disappointment and irritation as the slender hand dropped the baked good into the trashcan. She quickly ate the small bit in her mouth before the other woman was able to do a thing about it. "What the hell, Regina?"

"Really, dear? The one time I try to be nice—"

"When the hell did you start caring about what I eat?"

"Since it began rubbing off on _my _son."

The blonde rolled her eyes as a glaring match sparked between the two women.

"If you're not going to acknowledge by friendly gesture then at least do me a favor and clean this place up. I don't know how the hell you know what is going on here at your desk and that filing cabinet is horrendous."

"And why should I do such a thing, your majesty?" Emma now stood, placing her hands on the desk and leaning forward just as Regina had done earlier.

"Miss Swan, I hope you have not forgotten that I am still head of the town. Much of my power had been stripped, but I am still in command over your paycheck," she as well leaned in, now smothering each other's personal space, a flame just waiting to burst between their scowls, "You may be able to threaten me with my son, but two can play at that game. I expect this place to be sparkling and organized by the end of the day. If not, we're going to have some serious issues."

With that, the mayor flattened out the creases in her dress and arrogantly strode out of the office, the sound of heels clicking loudly, but fading away soon enough.

_So much for the handful of flowers and a good morning kiss._


	10. Chapter 10

**_I hope you all like this chapter. It was an interesting one to write. There is a whole lot of dialogue in this one, so I apologize for the people who aren't keen on that. Let me know what you think!_**

"Miss Rodgers, I understand that," the mayor said as coolly as she possibly could, "but I'm not the one in charge of such matters anymore…Yes…Snow or Charming."

She clicked the phone with an exasperated sigh laying her face on her hands. This entire mayor business was so much more complicated than it needed to be even though it shouldn't have been. Now she had to listen to the townspeople bicker about things that weren't her concern anymore. Some of them easily understood when she told them it wasn't her choice in the matters while others chose to pick a fight. Thankfully that was the last call for the night. She put all of the papers in their rightful places and picked up her jacket on the way out.

As she drove her way through town she glanced down at the clock. Hopefully the Sheriff was still in her office; she was true on her word about coming back to check on the cleaning status. Oh, how she loved making the poor blonde's life more difficult than it should have been. Was there a legit reason for it though? Of course; she hated her, right? Either way the place really did need to be cleaned. It made her wonder how Mary Margaret could put up with living with such a pigsty.

To her relief the door to the sheriff's office opened. As she walked down the hall she snickered at a few memories of her and Emma bickering.

_"Madame Mayor, a word in the hall."_

That woman really knew how to be authoritative and as irritating as it was to Regina it was a bit attractive, though she'd never let the woman know such a thing. She took in a breath, waiting to scowl at the other woman when she saw the place still in a mess, but to her surprise it was spotless.

"Oh…" she gasped under her breath. She looked around and examined carefully. Surely there had to be something she missed; however there was nothing. The floors had been swept, the dust gone, and the clutter of papers were assumingly put away in the desk. She checked the filing cabinet and was greeted with a perfectly organized set of folders. That's when it hit her. The place was sparkling, but the Sheriff was nowhere to be found.

_The woman didn't just pick up leave did she? Forget to lock up?_

Now Regina had something to bicker at. Oh, how this would be fun. She turned on her heels to leave, but exclaimed when she almost ran smack-dab into the blonde.

"Miss Swan!"

"Regina!" they both shouted at the same time.

Both women's faces redden slightly in embarrassment, Regina stepping to the side to allow the sheriff to pass her.

"I thought you might have left," Regina said coolly.

"I was taking out the trash," Emma replied.

"I see."

"Does this fit your standards, Madame Mayor?"

The brunette's eyes pulled together in slight confusion, "I beg your pardon?"

Emma sighed and motioned out her hands to the room they stood in and said with a hint of irritation, "The office. Is it clean enough for you?"

"Yes, I suppose so."

"Good. That means I can leave." Emma grabbed her red jacket from her chair and turned to find that Regina had taken a few steps closer.

"Leave?"

"Yes, leave. Ya' know, go home and kick back?"

"Right. Curl up on your bed and shove your mouth full of chips," the mayor mocked.

"You bet. Ooo and maybe some icecream."

Regina rolled her eyes as she sighed, once again wondering what the Sheriff did to burn off those excessive calories.

"I tossed out the rest of the donuts, God forbid and to appease you more, I added a few bottles of water to the mini fridge."

"Mini fridge?" she raised an eyebrow curiously. Emma pointed to the small fridge in the corner.

"Yea, I got tired of running down to the diner. Don't worry, it fits my budget."

"You used your budget to buy a mini fridge, Miss Swan?"

"Uh…yea? Is that a problem?"

"Well if—"

"—Why do you still do that?"

The brunette put a hand on her hip and looked at the blonde quizzically.

"Do _what_, dear?"

"Why can't you just call me Emma? Clearly, we're past acquaintances."

"I really wouldn't consider us," she took a step into the blonde's space, "acquaintances."

The space between them was growing thinner. Regina looked into the blonde's green eyes, both of them trying to read each other. There is was again. The undeniable heat sparked between them once and Regina closed the gap, pressing her lips to the other woman's. There was no hesitation what-so-ever as the blonde's arms wrapped around her waist and pulled their hips together.

Their kiss intensified, tongues battling for dominance, as the brunette pressed against Emma until the back of her knees hit the desk. In a swift motion, the blonde was sitting on the desk. She propped herself up on her hands as Regina slid between her legs, one leg pulled up as the other dangled off the side. Emma heart sped as the brunette's hand made its way up her thigh, a moan muffled into their lips. How things sped up so fast was beyond knowing, but they were here and there was no turning back.

All Emma wanted was for Regina to fuck her senseless right there on the desk, hard and fast, but buried somewhere within that hot mess was something not quite right. The hand caressing her thigh found its way to her warm center and pressed hard. Emma's head tilted back with a whimper that grew into a moan with each second, the pressure growing. Regina was just starting to unbuttoned the blonde's jeans when Emma spoke up, placing her hand on the brunette's.

"What are we then?"

Emma gazed into the lustful, brown eyes searching for something more, but it wasn't there. Those iron walls were back again, encasing every bit of the queen's heart. There was that one look she was perfect at picking out; out of all of her one night stands it was easy to spot. She saw the predatory flicker in her eyes, confirming what she feared.

"Fuck buddies…"

"What, dear?" questioned the annoyed brunette, her hand still hooked at the blonde's jeans.

"Is that all we are? Am I just some fucking toy to you?"

She gripped the hand at her jeans and harshly ripped them away, an astounded look now painted across the mayor's face, but quickly it vanished as she narrowed her eyes.

"Oh do shut up, Miss Swan," Regina growled.

Emma shot up from the desk, now nose to nose with the mayor.

"Don't you dare try and—"

"—And yes dear, if you wish to use such vulgarity then I suppose that's all that we are."

Emma had known it for some time. She suspected that last night wasn't true; it was only a tease of what could have been. However, when she heard it from the woman's lips, it hit her in such a way a surge took her over.

"Well what if I don't want that?"

"Your actions say otherwise, dear."

Emma threw her hands out and took a step away from the brunette before she could hit her; honestly, that's what she really wanted to do. She had enough of the humiliating one night stands. They grew old and tiring. She wanted something new and thought she had possibly found it, but she had been dead wrong. What had she been thinking?

"Your time for getting everything you want is over, Regina!"

The brown eyes sparked with anger as she was called out. If this was before the curse had been broken, things would be different.

"Are you finished, Miss Swan?" she said while smoothing out her dress.

"My God, woman! You are unbelievable. Was last night just some…fluke?"

It had taken her a moment to say the last word, not wanting to even believe it.

"What happened between us last night and any time before was just a consequence of chemicals in the brain and nothing more."

Emma crossed her arms and glared at her.

"You expect me to buy that load of crap?"

Regina took a few strides until she was face to face with the blonde again. She leaned in so close that her hot breath danced across the younger woman's skin, enticing feelings that she didn't want at the moment. Her next words into her ear were a whisper, sending chills down her spine.

"What I expect from you, _Miss Swan_, is for you drop this all and forget it ever happened."

"What? You can't be serious?" she laughed in disbelief after what she said his her. "Regina?" The mayor began walking out of the room and down to hall. "Regina!" Emma called out in frustration.

She could have chased after her, but what use would that be?

* * *

Regina had always slept alone in her bed at night, save for the days with Graham, and it never bothered her. Tonight though, her massive bed felt all too big and all too cold. She was an overboard sailor lost in the sea of silky sheets more alone than she had ever been in a while. She pulled at her pillow, unable to settle her mind. What had happened today had not been planned; especially Emma's outrage.

"_What are we then_?"

Really, what were they? Regina didn't quite know herself. She supposed Emma had been right with her label, but was it really true?

"_I don't think you're actually evil, Regina._"

But wasn't she? She was the Evil Queen who had cursed the land. Who stole hearts and crushed them within the palm of her hand. Without Daniel her heart had turned into a block of ice. She never thought she'd be able to feel such feelings again, but then Henry came along. He was able to warm that stone just a little bit, but now he was growing up. He didn't want anything to do with her anymore, so it seemed. She was losing love once again. She wiped a single tear from her tired eye and sighed into the darkness.

"_Love is weakness._"

That is what she was taught. It served her purpose for a while, but great power comes with sacrifices. There was a stirring deep down inside of her trying to warm her lost soul, but she was so afraid to even acknowledge it. If she did it would be ripped away from her again. How was she supposed to care for something that she was meant to hate anyways? That was just absurd. She didn't want to think about it, but she couldn't stop it.

She had to end this before she fell into even more madness. The last drop of sanity was on the verge of evaporating.

There never was anything and there never will be because _Love is Weakness. _


	11. Chapter 11

**_Thanks for all the reviews everyone. I'm glad you're all enjoying it. This next chapter has been inspired by the upcoming episode on Sunday. I'm dying to see what actually happens, but here is my little twist on it. Let me know what you think!_**

The sheriff wasn't usually the kind of girl to partake in the luxuries of a fine bath. Money wasted on salts, oils, fufu bubbles and whatever else was used didn't make much sense to her, but the moment she slid into the delightfully warm water her mind began to reconsider. Her muscles relaxed with the tension she had been dealing with all day. Her irritation towards the mayor had only grown by the end of the night, so she was happy that she had managed to talk herself into taking a bath. There wasn't anything else that could calm her down.

_Although some whiskey would be nice._

But she had talked herself out of getting mixed up with alcohol that night. The last thing she wanted was a hangover in the morning. Her body sunk deeper into the water as she tilted back her head and closed her eyes.

"_What I expect from you, Miss Swan, is for you drop this all and forget it ever happened."_

She didn't truly mean that, did she? I mean, yes it was a obvious that the entire situation was getting a bit out of hand, but how in the hell was she supposed to just go on like it never happened? As much as she hated to admit it, she had a growing warmness for the brunette that wasn't just coming from between her thighs.

_Dear God, I can't be thinking this._

Her mind finally ridded away all of her worries, but only for a moment when a soft knock sounded. So opened one eye and looked at the closed door.

"Who is it? I'm taking a bath," she called out, but quickly realized how stupid her question was. Who else would be in the house besides her roommate? Well, it could have been Davi—Charming—James, whatever the hell his name was. If it was the latter, she sure as hell didn't want him walking in. The door cracked open just enough so they could be heard.

"It's just me," Snow said softly, "Would it be okay if I talked to you?"

Emma's cheeks turned pink at the thought of her once roommate and now mother seeing her naked. She glanced down and was thankful that most of the bubbles are still there covering her up. She told her to come in and the pixie haired girl did so, sitting down onto the toilet seat across from the tub.

"Relaxing?" the brunette asked.

"Mhm…" the blonde replied with her eyes closed once again.

"Emma…?"

Emma picked up a sense of worry in the other woman's tone. She opened up her eyes and looked over.

"Yea, what's up?"

"Has something been bothering you?"

"Uh…no, why?"

"I just," Snow looked down at her hands, "I keep getting this feeling like something's wrong, so then I feel like I should do something, but then I don't know how if you won't tell me. I know all of this change has been hard for you, but I'm just worried—"

"Mom," she sighed and looked at the brunette seriously, "I've told you before I'm okay. Stuff is just a bit hectic at work. It's nothing I can't handle."

It felt wrong to be lying to her, but in a way it was true. Her day in the office _was_ a bit out of place.

"Well, okay, but Emma please know I'm always here to listen. Just as I was as your roommate and now as your mother."

The blonde gave a kind nod before brushing a hand through her damp hair.

"By the way, Henry called."

"He did?" Emma asked, a smile coming across her face.

"Yea, he wanted me tell you that he got an A on his project."

"Oh, that's great. The kid's smart, you know?"

The brunette smirked.

"I know. I was once his teacher."

"Ha," Emma laughed, "Right."

Snow stood up and gave her once last glance before making her way out. Before she made it to the door she halted and spun back around with a one finger up in the air.

"Oh, yea! One more thing. There's going to be a small welcome-home party tomorrow night at Granny's."

"Well it's about damn time," Emma joked with a bright smile.

"I know. All of the crazy things needed to be settled first before we're able to have some fun."

She was referring to all of the power swapping and getting the town back in line when Emma and Snow got back to Storybrooke. Although it seemed like so much longer, it had only been a few weeks since Emma was lost in the Enchanted Forest.

"Who's all going to be there?" Emma asked.

"The dwarves, Ruby, Granny, Archie, and of course me and Charming."

"What about Henry? He'll be with us won't he?"

A small laugh escaped Snow's lips and she gave her daughter a funny look.

"You really think it will be good for him to be around us with alcohol? Besides it'll be late and he'll be with Regina. Why in God's name you wanted him living there after everything is beyond me."

"It's not permanent. Just to make Regina a little happy since Charming was so protective over him while we were gone."

"When did you care about Regina being happy?"

Emma took in a deep breath and shot her a look.

"Can I please finish my bath? I think I'm turning pruny."

Snow laughed and gave her a nod as she closed the door behind her.

* * *

Regina woke that morning with an obnoxiously loud banging on her door accompanied by shouts that she couldn't quite make out. She swore she heard things on the lines of "Evil Queen", "Burn", and "Die".

_What in God's name is going on?_ She thought as she wrapped a robe around herself. She ran down the stairs as lightly as she could, for the fear of waking Henry, but unfortunately the insufferable noise managed to wake him up. He came stumbling out of her room, his hair a mess, and rubbed his eyes.

"Mom, what's going on?"

"Stay in your room, Henry!" she commanded with authority, as well as deep concern.

By the time she reached the threshold the banging and shouts were unbearable. What she had thought she heard were confirmed. As she opened the door she suddenly got a flashback of the time when the curse broke. All of the townspeople had broken out in a rage and came running up to her doorstep to burn her, hang her, or stab her; whatever way would have fitted their fancy. The mob this time wasn't as large, not consisting of the whole town, but she instantly recognized many of the faces.

"He's dead!"

"You evil bitch!"

"We should have burned her when we had the chance!"

Her eyes were wide in horror, her heart racing at an incredible pace. She tried to think back to the last things she'd done that could possibly piss the town off, but there was absolutely nothing she could think of. Had she looked at someone wrong? Of course she always did, but that surely wasn't it. In her surprise, one of people in the front of the pack was Geppetto, his face drooped with a look of deep agony as if someone had died. Suddenly is dawned on her.

_Wait…"He's dead?" Who?_

She took a big breath of air to calm her nerves and looked out in the raging crowd. Easily, she could have blown them away with the flick of her wrist, but she had chosen not to use magic.

"Can someone please tell me what is going on?" she yelled out, her hands had left her side now up in the air.

"He's dead because of you!" someone shouted.

"How could you? He was a good man," another shouted.

"Oh, for Heaven's sake, who?"

Leroy came pushing through the crowd and got up only a foot away from her.

"We're not fools, sister. We know what you've done and you'll pay for it!"

Now this was getting ridiculous. Glancing down she was able to spot the dwarf's pickaxe gripped in his hand. It all happened in a split second. She saw his arm raise and she held up her arms as a shield. Who knew that her end would be getting a sharp pickaxe smashed into her skull without even being aware of what she had done? She waited for the impact and internally she begged for forgiveness, but wasn't able to say it aloud to the town whom she had cursed. She waited for her end. Begged for it to hurry up when—

"Mom?" came a quivering voice behind her. All around grew deafeningly silent and she whipped around with wide eyes.

"Henry?" she tried to sustain her unease, "I…I thought I told you to stay in your room."

"Mom, what's going on?" His young eyes scanned the crowd as he clutched the side of his mother.

Leroy had at this point put down his axe and was now further away from her. Another set of yelling was heard as the crowd parted. Down came running Emma, very similar to the last time this had happened except this time she was accompanied by Ruby.

"Henry," Emma panted, trying to catch her breath; she obviously had been running. The girl beside her looked perfectly fine thanks to her wolf stamina. "Go with Ruby. She's going to take you to your grandparents."

Regina's grip on her son tightened. So now she was losing her son? The sheriff noticed the hesitation in both of their eyes and before anyone had time to quarrel she said, "Regina, I'm trying to save your life."

Whatever that meant, she let go of her son and watched him stumble over towards the wolf-girl. Ruby embraced him while she glanced over to the mayor, giving her a reassuring smile before walking away out of the danger zone.

"You can't be serious?" Grumpy shouted at the blonde.

Emma walked up and stood in front of Regina in a protective manner. Protective? No it couldn't have been. All the brunette wanted to do was reach out and told hold of the blonde's hand for comfort, but knew that was unacceptable.

"We have no evidence at this moment to prove that Regina Mills murdered Archie."

_Archie? Archie is dead? _Regina felt a sick pain in her stomach. She never quite made a friend here in Storybrooke, but he was the closest thing she ever got to one. Giving her advice on her life and Henry, he knew a lot about her. _But what did he know? He was just a cricket given the license by me to be a counselor in the first place. But Archie was dead? How?_

"How do you expect us to believe that _she _didn't kill him?" Leroy spat.

"Everyone needs to stop jumping to conclusions. If it makes you feel any better I am taking her in for questioning, but nothing more at this time."

"You're protecting her!" someone shouted.

"I am protecting everyone. Without evidence everyone at this point is as guilty as they are innocent. Now I'd advise you all to leave at this moment before I arrest every single one of you for trespassing."

At her command, the crowd began to dissipate until it was only her and Regina on the doorstep. There is was again. Emma Swan had just saved her life once again and this time she wasn't sure if there would be anyway to repay her. Regina's shaky eyes met the sheriff's.

"Have anything strong in that cabinet of yours?" Emma asked her, "I think we both need it."

Both women sat in the drawing room across from each other with a shot of brandy in their hands. Regina's hand trembled as she shot back to alcohol on an empty stomach. She looked over at the blonde who was watching her curiously.

"Is he really…gone?" she asked the sheriff who nodded in response.

"Ruby and I found him on the floor dead early this morning. We're not sure what happened. We can't find any signs of death, but Doctor Whale is examining him further."

"I see…"

Both of the women faded out. A chill ran down the brunette's spine; she hadn't the power to go over and start a fire. A flick of the wrist would be so easy, but no, she couldn't. She looked back at the blonde. Why was it that she always came to her rescue? It wouldn't always be this way. Somehow the events of yesterday seemed so far away. Finally she spoke up, the silence shattering.

"Miss Swan, I didn't do it. You have to believe me."

The blonde's eyes met hers and she became lost in the foliage.

"I know."


	12. Chapter 12

**_Well what do you know! Another chapter finished. I already have the next chapter planned, but their may be a hold on it. Classes are starting up again and I have no idea what my work load is going to be like. Thanks for everyone who is following the story; I do hope I don't disappoint. With that said...Enjoy my dears!_**

"You…you believe me?"

The astonishment in older woman's voice was enough to make the blonde chuckle, but she closed her eyes for a moment holding it back; such a thing would be out of place during this solemn moment.

"Regina, you can be a bitch, but I highly doubt you had a big enough vengeance to kill your shrink."

She shrugged off the thought as if it meant nothing, but Regina knew better. Both women were excellent at shielding their true feelings.

_Oh, if only she knew how many people I've killed in my past._

Emma glanced over her way as if she read her mind, but her gaze fell on the bottle of brandy on the table between them.

"Mind if I get another?"

"Knock yourself out, dear."

That pulled a snort out of the sheriff accompanied by a smile.

"Oh, you'd love that wouldn't you?"

Regina rolled her eyes and grimaced.

"Yes, dear. I'd so _love_ to have your body sprawled out on my drawing room floor. That's surely an image I want people to see after what has happened."

"We could pull the curtains shut," the blonde attempted to joke, not noticing how she had changed the entire phrase into something sexual. Regina's face was stern with annoyance. _She really was serious yesterday._ "…sorry," she whispered, barely audible, while she poured herself another shot.

Silence filtered through the room once again, this time seeming more awkward than ever before. Each woman took a minute to look over the other's attire. Emma had on her red leather jacket, gray tank top underneath. Her jeans were like second skin clinging to every curve they could find. The mayor sneered noticing her muddy boots, but held back a nasty remark. Regina on the other hand was a bit embarrassed at her own garments. All she wore was her black silk robe, that she impulsively pulled tighter, and a pair of slippers.

_Oh for God's sake, Regina, _she yelled at herself, _this woman has seen you _naked_ before._

"Miss Swan," the blonde jumped at her name, "if you're done freeloading off of my alcohol, I'd like to see you out and continue on with my day."

She stood up, opening the door and motioned her hand for the sheriff to go. The blonde stood to her feet, after setting the glass on the table.

"I'm afraid I'm not leaving without you," she told the brunette as she walked over to her, the remark sounding more sensual than intended.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I meant it when I said I'd be taking you in for questioning."

"You have _got_ to be kidding me," she scoffed with a dry laugh.

"You continuously keep nagging me about doing my job, so that's what I'm doing, Madame Mayor. Now, I don't really care if I have to drag your ass out of here in your robe—"

"—give me a moment," she older woman growled and ascended the stairs.

The sheriff stood in the foyer tapping her foot tenuously for a few minutes until the mayor's silhouette came down the stairs. She had on a black trench coat, black slacks, and undoubtedly a pair of matching heels.

_Geez woman, I'm taking you in for questioning. Not driving to the funeral._

Once outside, Emma led them down to her car, opposite of the way Regina was first going.

"You're going to make me ride in _that_ thing again? I felt as though the interior would collapse and leave me behind."

"Regina, do you ever shut up?"

"I could ask you just the same, dear."

Emma wondered how in the hell she had gotten used to the arrogant woman's snarky comments. Maybe she could make up some excuse to throw her in a jail cell for the night? That would be a fun slap to her pride, but last thing she wanted was for karma to come back around.

_ What karma? I don't believe in that shit._

But maybe she should. Fairytales, she found out, were real, so what said that other things weren't? What about God?

_Okay, now my mind is wandering off the page. If there really was a "God" I wouldn't be in this damn chaotic life._

* * *

Entering the office, Emma questioned the interrogation room, but quickly pushed that thought away knowing that talking to the mayor in her office would be perfectly fine. Last time she had been in that room was when Mary Margaret had been framed for killing Kathryn. God, how that woman irked her nerves those days; she had always know Regina was behind it. The mayor pulled up a chair in front of the desk while Emma did the same on the other side.

"So, Sheriff Swan. How does this work?"

The mayor crossed her ankles and placed her hands in her lap. If Emma didn't know any better, she would have been taken for being a kind, innocent woman, but Regina Mills kind? Hardly. The sheriff sat a tape recorder on the desk and clicked a button.

"Where were you last night after work?"

"I came to your office to uh…" the mayor tried keeping an indifferent tone, "check on your assignment at the time."

Both of them knew there was so much more to that, but Regina skipped over that little bit as she was completely aware this was being recorded.

"And what about after you _left_ the sheriff's office?" or more like _after you stormed out, leaving me with a ridiculous array of confusion and irritation_, she meant to say.

"Why, I headed straight home, dear. What else had I to do on an _unpleasant _night? Once home I made sure Henry was in bed, which he was and made preparations to do the same."

The blonde nodded and fired another question.

"Do you have any idea who would have been an enemy towards Archie Hopper?"

_Me of course, _Regina knew that that much, _but only because I threw a curse upon everyone which in turn made them all her enemy._

"I have no idea, Sheriff Swan," she deadpanned, "Ever since the whole break out," the breaking of the curse, "I've kept my distance from everyone, aside from my son, not wanting to cause anymore problems than were necessary. I believe I've drawn enough attention in the past few months to want to _kill _my own therapist."

"But he was close to you, in a sense, was he not? Perhaps you spilled something that you didn't want him to know?"

The brunette's eyes narrowed.

"What are you implying, Sheriff?"

The blonde shrugged nonchalantly and blew a strand of hair away from her face.

"Just doing my job," she clicked the stop button on the device, "_dear." _She snickered at the scowl she received when she mocked the mayor. Standing to her feet, she tossed the recorder into a random drawer of the desk and then walked over to stand beside the mayor. "Come on, I'll buy you breakfast since it's pretty obvious you haven't eaten."

"Pardon?"

"Regina," the Emma laughed aloud, "I could hear your stomach growling all the way across the desk. I wouldn't be surprised if the recorder picked it up."

* * *

The last thing she wanted was to accompany the younger woman to breakfast, let alone let her pay for it. It made her feel somehow _inferior. _She kept her face down, now wishing she had her long hair to hide behind. The looks she received upon entering the diner were anything, but friendly. Emma picked a booth away from everyone, for the sake of Regina, and waited for Ruby to take their order.

"How's Henry?" Emma asked the brunette waitress.

"He's fine. A bit unnerved by this morning, but sure enough safe with Snow."

"Where's Charming?"

"He took it upon himself to patrol the area and search for signs of danger."

Regina rolled her eyes and said unsmiling, "I think the man liked your job all too much, Miss Swan. A little egoboost for the already _self centered._"

Both of the younger woman shot menacing glares towards the mayor and she put up her hands in defense. "Ladies, I'm just saying. He acts like he's the only Prince that our land ever had. Not that he ever was one the first place..."

The last sentenced was muttered, but Emma caught something.

"What?"

"Nothing, dear."

Poor Ruby was caught in the crossfire of the obvious-should-be-couple bickering and ran a hand through her brown hair.

"Uh…I'll go put in your order," Ruby said awkwardly and skipped off.

Before and during their meal, all was silent except for a few comments about Henry here and there. Emma mentioned that Henry would be staying with her until everything was settled. It wasn't that she didn't trust Regina, which the mayor thought was a lie, she just wanted to keep a firm watch on him.

* * *

Emma dropped Regina off at her house, but just as she pulled away she slammed on her brakes. The painful sound made the brunette jump out of her skin and she turned around to find the blonde running up to her.

"What is it now, Miss Swan? Did you forget a goodbye kiss?"

The last sentence was filled with so much sarcasm it should have been Emma sick, but instead her cheeks turned rosy. Regina raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow.

"There's a welcome-home party tonight at Granny's and…"

_Oh this is ridiculous, _Emma spat inside. The party had surprisingly not been canceled after finding out what happened. Archie would have hated for his passing to dampen the fun, no matter how tragic it was. The decision was to celebrate on and if anything, they would remember what a great man he was. Victor was still working hard at finding out what happened to him.

"And?"

"And I wanted you to come."

"Why on Earth would I want to do that, Miss Swan?"

She made it sound as if Emma wanted to go dumpster diving, although the mayor wouldn't be surprised if the blonde ever did such in her past.

"I…I want you there," before Regina could make a smart remark she continued and with each word she grew more confident, "Put aside all of our differences and just come tonight, please? Besides, you are the reason Mary Margaret and I made it home safely."

"Snow, dear."

"Yes, I _know, _but I really think—"

"—absolutely _not_, Miss Swan."

The blonde took another step closer, invading her space. It looked like the first moment when she thought Regina was going to kiss her, when Henry was stuck in the mines, but this time in reverse. Regina could feel the younger woman's breath against her face sending drastic shivers down her spine. She watched as Emma's eyes averted from her eyes to her lips then back up again. There was something about those damn eyes that captivated the brunette. The way the sun hit them this moment made her feel as if she were lost in bliss.

"Very well…" she sighed softly and helplessly, watching as the blonde came closer, sealing the gap between them.

The kiss was soft and passionate, making butterflies oddly spark up inside of the mayor. When their lips finally parted, she noticed that her hands hand entangled themselves in locks of gold. The sheriff was looking at her with the biggest, dumb-ass grin she'd ever seen. She quickly pulled her hands away from the younger woman and ran a hand through her own hair in embarrassment.

"I'll come," her authority came back to her, "but this is by _no means_ a date."

"Sure it isn't," Emma smirked, leaning in to in steal another kiss.

The brunette pressed the flats of her hands on the latter's shoulders, not before quietly taking the kiss, and pushed the other woman away with a harsh shove. Emma only tilted her head back and let out a laugh as a breeze fluttered through the air making her golden locks dance in the sunlight.

_Love is weakness, but who said anything about love?_


	13. Chapter 13

**_This chapter was heavily influenced by Sunday's episode. You will notice that some of the scenes are taken directly out, but then I add my own little twist on things. I really enjoyed writing this one, but didn't go into detail in some of the parts. I didn't feel that they were majorly important to the story. I hope you like it; let me know as usual :)_**

Emma walked up to the diner along with her parents later that night. She sadly had not forgotten the scarring image that she and Henry had walked in upon earlier that morning. Before everything had happened, she had walked in on her parents lying in bed together, bare skin pressed against each other in a hot kiss. This was not exactly an image she had been expecting upon arrival, especially since she was more so used to her mother being an innocent school teacher. She covered Henry's eyes in an instant and pushed him into the kitchen to begin preparing the food for the party later.

The blonde strode up to the couple lying in bed and hissed under her breath, "A warning would have been appreciated!"

"We weren't expecting you home—"

"Not even a damn tie on the door or a text? My god!"

Charming smirked as the sheriff covered her eyes when he stood. Thankfully, he was able to steal a blanket as he made his way to the bathroom. Snow on the other hand remained in the bed, a blossoming color slowly tinting her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Emma," she whispered with a small laugh.

"Yea, say that to my kid who is probably scarred for life now."

Thankfully, Henry was young enough that he had no idea what was going on. The Charming's had left Henry with the Blue Fairy who said she would watch after him during the party. With a possible killer on the loose and Regina possibly being a suspect, no matter how much Emma tried to disprove it, they were not so keen on letting Henry stay home alone or with the mayor.

They walked into the diner and were greeted by a roaring cheer. The wolf-girl ran up to Snow and wrapped her in a full embrace.

"I wasn't worried a bit," she whispered sheepishly.

"I can tell," Snow laughed and returned the embrace.

Ruby gave one of her killer smiles before joining the circle everyone had made. Emma walked over to Granny and gave her a smile.

"I made tacos," she said as she handed the dish over, "I cannot tell you the relief of cooking something I didn't have to kill first."

"Don't I know it," Granny chuckled, "Meatloaf back home? What a bitch."

All attention turned to Charming who stood at the head of the group and made a speech about the two women being home and how good it was he didn't have to look for a while. This speech would have been cute and romantic, but sadly, Emma had heard his phrase "we will always find each other" way too many times for enjoyment.

Charming finished up his toast as everyone broke up in another cheer, but the sound quickly died away at the dinging of the diner door. All eyes darted towards the presence at the doorway, faces either dropping or turning into anger. Charming's especially was one of great disdain. Ruby stole a quick glance at the older brunette, checking her up and down; this was a small, unconscious action that Emma took notice of, feeling a swell of jealousy arise. Emma, on the other hand, gave the older woman a true smile, pleased to see that she was true on her word.

"Sorry I'm late," Regina apologized with an awkward smile on her face, carrying a dish in her hand.

"What is _she_ doing here," Grumpy growled as he reached for a knife that was coincidentally on the counter.

The blonde shot a look from Hell at the dwarf, "I invited her."

Regina slipped into the crowd to put her dish on the counter, a wicked smirk crawling over her face. She was beginning to love how the sheriff stuck up for her.

"Leroy, put that thing away!" the sheriff shouted when she noticed the shining blade in his hand.

"In case you have forgotten my name isn't Leroy. It's just a fake name that that women" he pointed with the knife towards the brunette, "imposed upon us for 28 years."

Anger flashed across the blonde's features and in a snarl she race forward in an attempt to swipe the knife from his grasp. The dwarf tried to retaliate, but Charming stepped in between the two along with Snow.

"She saved my life!" Emma shouted between the barrier.

"Grumpy, put it down," Snow begged.

"If the sheriff, as well as my daughter," Charming said with authority, "sees it fit to have her here, then I will trust her choice." It pained the man to say such a thing, but he did it for his daughter. "Let's not let one guest spoil the night."

Grumpy's lips curled into a snarl. "If you think I'm going to stay here in the same room as that woman that murd—"

"—you aren't being held here, Grumpy," everyone's heads turned to Granny who had chosen to speak up, staring at her in astonishment. "You have all the free will in the world to walk right out that door just as you came in. There is no need for such a fuss, especially on a night like this."

Regina's smirk only grew, taking much amusement in this little fight over her. Her eyes darted back and forth between the bickering group. The sheriff's arms were crossed with a look of frustration. Her parents mirrored her similarly, but irritated probably at the fact that they were upholding a fight over the mayor _for her._

The angry dwarf tossed the knife across the counter which thankfully skidding off on the other side where no one was, landing with a loud clank. Everyone watched as he pushed through the room, cursing nasty remarks, and stormed out of the diner, the door slamming behind him. All was quiet for a moment after that, no one quite sure what to say.

_What was I thinking inviting Regina?_ Emma thought to herself. She wanted her here all so badly, yet now she feared everyone would hate her for spoiling a night that was supposed to be enjoyable. On the contrary, it was Grumpy who had done so, but still…

"I…I made lasagna," Regina piped in, her voice so much softer than usual as she tried to rid the awkward tension in the air.

"Well then, let's eat!" Granny chimed, taking the dish, which never made it to the counter, from Regina.

* * *

The party remarkably turned out to be a great one. All the food was practically gone, save for a few scraps. Even Regina's dish had been devoured. After cake, Emma had been completely engrossed in a conversation with Ruby, the wolf girl dying to know what Fairytale land was like now.

Regina watched from a lonesome corner, the two girls laughing away at jokes she couldn't hear. The cake that she had been given sat idle and uneaten. She wondered to herself why she even agreed to come here. The closest thing to conversing she came to was when someone teased about the lasagna's special ingredient being poison. Although the comment was a sincere joke, it made a straight shot to her heart.

_Why on Earth I came here is beyond me._

Charming had his arms wrapped around Snow from behind, his face nuzzling into against her hair whispering words she was glad she couldn't hear. As much as the couple repulsed her, she couldn't help the solitude that washed over her. This seclusion was far worse than being locked away in a dungeon.

She sighed and before anymore emotions could sweep into view, she stealthily slid out of the diner.

Another hour easily passed until Emma's eyes darted around the room in search for her invited guest. Her heart leaped seeing someone walk towards her, but fell when she realized it was only Belle.

_Someone finally slipped away from Rumple._

Belle greeted both of them with a smile and then proceeded to hug Ruby in a more than friendly hug. In a sly, almost unnoticeable move, Ruby ran her hand down the other woman's back. Belle leaned in to whisper something into the wolf's ear and slipped a peck on her cheek before withdrawing. Emma smirked at the two of them who in return gave her a grin; Ruby's of course being wide while Belle's face flushed.

"Give me a sec," Emma told them, holding a finger up. She took another hard gaze at the room, but the mayor was nowhere to be found.

"I haven't seen her," Granny replied after the blonde asked, "Maybe she went home. She was looking awfully lonely."

That was granny. Always observing everything around her, but making sure not to get tied into the mess.

"If Snow or Charming asks, can you tell them I went for a walk?"

The gray-haired woman nodded with a knowing smile. Oh, if only Emma knew just exactly how observant she was.

Before leaving, she walked over to wish Belle and Ruby a goodnight. The two had found their way into a booth and were sitting extremely close, but not too intimate for public display, and were laughing away.

* * *

Emma took her buggy down to the mayor's house, feeling guiltier than ever. How could she have invited the woman, or more so begged, and not even kept her company? She tried to tell herself that it was payback for all the bullshit and games the brunette loved to play, but she still couldn't help feeling terrible.

Once at the house she knocked on the door. After a few moments of no reply she twisted the handle to find that it was unlocked.

"Regina?" she called out into the empty space. The house was really creepy at night with no sound. It felt odd wandering around the mayor's house and the more she crept around, the worse it became. Actually, a sense of worry started to wash over. Regina wasn't anywhere to be found and her Mercedes was in the garage.

_What if the killer—No…no I can't think that._

Not knowing where else to go or what else to do, the sheriff decided to take a long walk, leaving her buggy parked outside of the mayor's house. She told herself that is all it was; she wasn't searching for the brunette. Worried? Absolutely not. She pulled her jacket close against the cool night and fell into an andante pace when she entered the rim of the woods. Deeper and deeper she went, finding a sense of peace in the sounds of the night: an owl hooting in the far off moonlight, crickets chirping, the crunching of the leaves beneath her feet.

After a good twenty minutes of aimless wandering, she came to a clearing that revealed a small lake. She stopped dead in her tracks when she spotted a dark silhouette sitting beside the calm water, knees drawn up and head bowed. Emma almost leaped out from her cover, but steadied herself. If the woman was hurt, the last thing she needed to do was scare her to death. Slowly, she walked over and sat down by the older woman.

"Regina?" she whispered quietly, putting a hand on her shoulder. The latter jumped, not expecting company and looked up, her eyes rimmed with red along with a shiny nose.

"M-miss Swan," the brunette replied unsurely, wiping her eyes and looking away in embarrassment.

"I noticed you had left and so—"

"—so you finally noticed my absence; how nice of you," Regina snapped with a bitter bite.

The blonde recoiled, her hands falling to her lap as she stared across the moonlit water. She knew it was her fault Regina left. She left the poor woman to fend for herself in a sea of people that hated her. Emma wanted to give her apologies, but every time she opened her mouth it was dry and wordless. The woman to her right sniffed.

"I don't want this anymore," she said lowly. Emma turned her head and found her eyes meeting the mayor's deep brown ones, eyes still red with remnants of old tears. "This life…I can't take anymore." The blonde sliped a hand through the other woman's and held it tight. If she thought that one night when the mayor slipped emotions was bad, this was far beyond. The woman looked so beaten up and torn; so much weaker than before, looking like a helpless, heartbroken soul. "Miss Swan, I swear to you I _didn't _kill Archie."

"And I've told you before that I believed you," the blonde said softly, her hand stroking the brunette's with her thumb.

"Why did you come to look for me?"

"I was…I don't know. After I noticed you weren't at Granny's anymore; I stopped by your house, but you weren't there…"

"Please don't tell me you've grown a soft spot, dear," she scoffed slightly sounding more like the woman Emma knew. Regina tried to laugh it all away, rid the night of her emotions, but they were already dangling in the air for Emma's eyes.

"God forbid I ever do such a thing, your highness."

"So you do have a heart."

The snarky remark took Emma off guard and she narrowed her eyes, her eyebrows drawing inward.

"Stop reading between the lines, woman. I have more of one than I imagine you do."

Regina grimaced and stared intently on the still, moonstricken water. The water only rippling on occasion when a bug flew too close.

"I didn't mean that," Emma told her sincerely, now wishing she could take back that nasty comment.

"…I once had a heart," the older woman whispered after a long moment. Emma almost didn't hear it. The blonde looked over at her face again which had grown incredibly miserable.

"I bet it's still there."

"No…" she shook her head, still refusing to meet the other's gaze, "Never mind. You wouldn't understand."

"I've had my share of betrayal as well, Regina. I think I know—"

She closed her eyes as she remembered that terrible feeling of disloyalty when Neal left her high and dry without explanation, leaving her unknowingly pregnant and in police custody; not to mention screwing her up far beyond comprehension to the point where she tried to stab herself in the stomach. If only she were able to see him again and give him a good sock in the gut or better yet the face.

Regina on the other hand had no knowledge of this, knew nothing about Henry's father, which was probably better off anyway. While Emma treaded over her miserable past, her mind did just the same remembering every detail of her true love's heart being crushed in front of her eyes by _her own mother._ How someone could be so cruel, she couldn't begin to understand. She had been heartless to many people, an entire kingdom, but to someone she raised? She couldn't bear the thought of doing something like that to Henry and he wasn't even technically her own blood.

"I know you're a good woman, Regina."

This actually made the brunette look over with a look of genuine muddle on her face.

"Why do you say that?"

"I know Charming and Snow and just about every other person in town thinks of you still as the Evil Queen, but I just can't see you that way. As much as you irk my nerves…"

Her voice faded out into the night as a chill breeze ran across the lake causing both women to shiver. Neither woman said a word. Regina chose to let the blonde's words fall away, not bothering to ponder them. Both had seemed to forget that their hands were together and almost as if on cue, they both pulled away shyly. Another soft wind wrapped around them.

"You're cold," Emma said and began to slide off her jacket instinctively.

"I'm fine, Emma."

The brunette had her pulled her knees back up and was now looking up to the stars. The blonde had almost finishing pulling her jacket off when it dawned on her.

"You called me Emma."

Still looking up, the brunette replied softly, "Yes, I did, didn't I?"


	14. Chapter 14

**_I've had some major writer's block lately, but I was able to pull out of it and write this chapter. I apologize for mistakes; I swear if there is any I will fix them. I just wanted to post this since I feel like you've all been wanting to read this. please, please, please keep the comments coming. It really helps inspire me and keep me typing away. Love it, hate it, whatever, just let me know._**

Somewhere in the back of her mind Regina knew she shouldn't have let that filthy leather jacket wrap around her shoulders, but it had been so long that anyone had cared enough to even acknowledge she was a human being. She gripped the jacket around her tight, it only hanging around her shoulders since she refused to actually slide it on.

"…thank you," she somehow managed to say, but the sweetness in her tone was not forced. She stared off into the vastness of the stars and wondered if there were more lands like their own, both full of magic and not. It really didn't matter to her; it was only a thought to distract her mind. Her awareness of the real world came back to her as she noticed the woman next to her shivering like mad. The oddity of the entire situation startled her, but she held herself together. The blonde was almost leaning against the older woman, her shaking very evident.

_Miss Swan, you fool, _Regina thought to herself when she noticed the bare arms of the woman. Littered with goose bumps, her muscular, pale skin seemed to glow in the tranquil moonlight. Just a little while ago she would have taken amusement in the sheriff's shivering discomfort, but for some reason, that was beyond comprehension to the brunette, she felt guilty and…cared for? The simple friendly gesture left an impact on the older woman's heart, which she didn't notice; or was it that she refused to accept it?

Either way, whether it be unconscious or not, she opened up the jacket and attempted to wrap both of them in it. The sudden motion startled the young woman, but after a minute they both began to laugh at how ridiculous the scene was. The jacket was clearly incapable of providing both of them warmth.

"Regina," the blonde demanded softly, "just put the damn thing on. I'm fine."

"Clearly not, dear."

"Stop being so damn stubborn." She narrowed her eyes in a glare at the brunette who was holding out the jacket for her to take back.

"Me, darling? I'm not the one—"

Emma gave an irritated huff and ripped her jacket out of the slender fingers, standing up abruptly in order to leave. A strand of thick clouds ran past the moon, shrouding them in darkness, save the stars, for a moment and when the light flooded back in, Emma's hand was outstretched looking at the other woman. She should have just left Regina there, but what she wanted was never what she actually got. The new word of endearment, if that was even the word for it, made her observe the brunette even closer.

_First she slipped and called me by my first name and now she's calling me _darling_? What the hell is going on in that mind of yours?_

Regina raised both of her eyebrows and acted surprised as if saying "oh, for me?" towards the hand being offered.

"Come on, Regina. I didn't just wander the woods to walk out empty handed. Whoever murdered Archie is still out there."

"Sheriff Swan, I believe I am highly capable of taking care of myself."

"Oh, stop it and come on!"

She shook her hand that was out, waiting for the other woman to take it. A sigh of irritation escaped the brunette's lips as she took hold of the hand. Emma pulled her to her feet, the two now only inches apart. Regina had slid her hand from the blonde's hand to her forearm, noticing how cold her skin was. She questioned to herself why Emma hadn't slid her jacket back on, but found that she rather enjoyed looking at her lovely toned upper arms.

"Well," Emma puffed out with a smile, "Let's get walking. I hope you remember how to get back because—"

Regina had already begun to walk ahead, leaving the sheriff behind, her dark silhouette threatening to blend into the night. She smirked slyly at the sound of the younger woman calling out for her, the sound of her feet coming closer. The mayor led the way back into town, clearly knowing the way because it only took her half the time it took Emma. This time through though Emma failed to admire her surroundings and only kept her focus on the sounds of her soles hitting the ground; she was feeling all the more self-conscious as she strode alongside of the other woman.

"How's Henry?"

It hadn't even been a day and she was worried as hell, but I suppose any mother would with all that has happened. Emma told her that Mother Superior, or the Blue Fairy, was watching him. She caught a sneer on the mayor's face and laughed to herself. The dingy, yellow buggy came into sight, parked in front of the mayor's house. It was such a funny sight to see that piece of junk in front of a house so grand.

"Has Doctor Whale said anything?" Regina asked as they made their way closer to the house.

"No, I haven't heard anything. I'm going in tomorrow morning."

"I see."

They now stood by the threshold, Regina pulling out her keys.

"It's unlocked."

The brunette gave her a quizzical look, drawing in her eyebrows.

"I came looking for you remember?" she saw a look of accusation on the mayor's face, "Don't look at me like that! It was already unlocked."

"Whatever you say, Miss Swan." She turned the doorknob and stepped inside before looking back at the blonde. "I know it's late, dear, but do you have a moment for a drink?"

_An invitation inside? I thought you were trying to get rid of me._

"I…well—"

"—I really don't think you'll be missed. Everyone is home by now. Henry is asleep, at least I'd hope so with how late it is, and Snow and Charming? Well, seeing how affectionate they were at the party…"

_Oh, God. _Emma cringed at the memory of earlier this morning, her face growing a bit uncomfortable which made the brunette chuckle.

"So come, dear," she purred and stepped aside to allow the sheriff to pass her.

Emma didn't really know what to expect. All day had been a rollercoaster of bickering with a side of affection when least expected. She eyed her carefully, watching the slender woman slink away for a moment then appear once again with a two glasses and_…wine?_

"Miss Swan? You're watching me as if you've changed your mind about my innocence in the murder."

Her tone was steady and unchanged, but there was a slight curl to the side of her lip, hinting at amusement when Emma realized she was right. Not about her being a suspect, but the whole eyeing thing.

"I'm just a little confused," Emma said as she leaned her back against the foyer wall.

"Over what?"

The blonde shook her head, pushing herself off the wall and then followed the mayor into the drawing room. _Their_ room it seemed. Their first full conversation happened here when Emma first came to town. The place where they shared a moment of passion. Emma shook her head once again in attempt to clear her mind and when she looked back up she found that the brunette was now eyeing her, possibly similar to how she had been just moments ago.

Without words, Regina began to pour each of them a glass of dark red wine and held out a glass to the woman in front of her. After kindling a small fire, she took a seat on the couch beside the blonde, turning her body towards her. The sheriff looked absolutely exhausted: a hint of dark circles were visible underneath her dim green eyes and her hair was a bit unkept, more so than usual. She watched the young woman stifle a yawn before bringing the glass up to her lips.

Regina hadn't invited the blonde in just for no reason at all or just to be friendly. The thought of being alone in such a big house, now that Henry was gone, unnerved her. She wasn't ready to be left stranded in the dark just yet. As she had ventured inside of her liquor cabinet, her mind drifted off. That's when she found herself in the foyer, the blonde looking at her, and noticed she had not picked up her usual choice of alcohol. She hadn't even remembered looking at the bottle of dated wine.

"Fine wine seems a little unusual for such a crappy night," the blonde said out of the blue, swirling the liquid inside of the glass casually. Regina chose not to respond and only refilled both of their glasses. Emma must have taken this as a sign that she was going to be left in silence unless she continued the one-person conversation. "The party wasn't all that grand anyway. First off, I don't even think we should have had it until we figured out what happened with Archie, but that's not even it. The whole speech James gave, which you thankfully missed, was completely centered around Snow. The only people who really acknowledged me were Ruby and Granny. It was ridiculous— What?"

An incredulous look was displayed across Regina's face, her brows furrowed.

"I didn't invite you inside to hear you rant, Miss Swan."

Emma laughed a bit coldly, leaned over to set her glass on the table, and then crossed her arms.

"You can't deny that the party was shit."

The blonde's uncensored lips made Regina roll her eyes.

"It was the dullest party I've been to, dear, minus the part where Grumpy grabbed the knife. I did think for a minute I'd have some fun," she shrugged, "but then it all went downhill from there and I found myself exiled, especially by the person who _invited me _or better yet _begged me _to come."

Regret washed over Emma's face. "Regina, I'm so—"

"Save it, Miss Swan," she sighed with irritated exhaustion and put a hand of dismissal in the air before finishing off another glass of wine.

The warm fire crackled in the background as the room fell into a softened silence. After a long day, the soothing warmth of the room, and the effects of the wine, both women began to feel their eyes grow heavy.

_Emma found herself back in the darkness of a very familiar dream with nowhere to go, but forward. There again was that strange, lonesome apple calling out for her to take. There was no fear this time as she picked it up. This time though, she didn't bite into it. The fruit began to glow brighter until the light completely vanished. With nowhere to go, blinded by the dark, she felt the apple in her hand turn rotten and begin to melt away like liquid, gushing out onto the floor. The substance hit the floor and suddenly a bright white light liberated from the shadows. Right before her eyes, a curious scene played like a film. There was a little girl with blonde, curly locks running in a field of flowers, miraculous colors everywhere. She ran towards a young couple, the man holding his arms out waiting to catch her. As she jumped into her arms, he spun her around sending wild giggles out of them both. When they came to a halt, there was a beautiful brunette woman with long hair and a wonderful smile. _

_ Emma took in a gasp of air when it all began to come together. The brunette, who was now laying a kiss to the girl's forehead, had a name just as well as the blonde haired man: Snow White and James. The little girl was Emma, or at least a version of what she could have been._

_ Emma wiped her now dampened cheeks and turned away from the heartbreaking scene._

The room had become chilled since the fire had gone out at least an hour ago. Regina woke up in a small fright, seeing the blonde next to her snoozing away, her head resting on the arm of the couch, but then she remembered what had happened. Both of them had fallen asleep. The mayor rose off the couch and collected the glasses, taking them to the kitchen. When she came back she tried to rouse the young woman to consciousness, but her first few attempts were futile. After a rather uncomfortable jolt, the blonde opened her eyes and stared at the brunette with a confused look.

"Oh, don't look at me like that, dear. I didn't hurt you."

On the contrary were her words. Emma recalled briefly the scene from her dream and forced herself to hold back tears. That dream wasn't one of a memory, but of a fantasy she longed for since she was little: to be with her parents, happy and united. The dream was a taunting one; something that she never had as a child. Instead, she was given the life of crappy foster parents who treated her like shit. Her life could have been different if—

"…it's your fault," she blonde whispered angrily.

"I beg you pardon?"

The blonde jumped up from the couch and into Regina's space.

"You're the reason I grew up with a family. The reason for all of these cruel memories that I can't seem to forget no matter how hard I try."

Regina stared at the woman, baffled at where this had sparked from.

"Miss Swan, you're tired. You aren't making any sense."

"I'm making perfect sense!" The warming scene faded away from the blonde's eyes in a sweet sorrow and she looked at the brunette. She sighed to herself and realized she was making herself look like a fool. "You're right," she held up her hands in surrender, "I'm tired and it's extremely late. I should head home."

She walked out into the foyer and marched to the doorway only to find a not-so-amusing surprise when she opened the door.

"Just fucking great," she mused out loud, staring out into the pouring rain. _Not only am I still deranged from being brutally awakened, but now the streets are soaked. My buggy is not going to like this._

Regina watched the blonde fidget at the entrance of her house. A strange feeling awakened inside of her just as the other woman began to take a step into the downpour.

"Emma, wait," she choked out, not quite so sure why she felt so emotional all of a sudden, and grabbed the woman by the shoulder. She led her back into the house and shut the door before proceeding. "You are right; it's really late and with it raining so hard and you being tired. There's a guest room—"

"What are you saying?" Emma yawned.

"Just stay the night here."

"You want _me _to sleep _here_ tonight? You're joking."

For being so tired, Emma was still able to be pestering, if not worse. Regina nodded.

"As I was saying, there's a guest room upstairs. It's never been used actually, so you'd be the first."

"I'd be honored," Emma deadpanned.

Opposite of the mayor's room, the guest room was located on the other end of the hall. Regina went to find some suitable sleeping attire for the mayor, but Emma stopped her.

"Don't you remember I only sleep in a tank top and underwear?"

"I don't recall it ever being something I'd know, dear."

"Right, but you did find me in such attire that one day you came with a basket full of apples."

"Can we please just not go there right now?"

Emma sat down on the queen sized bed as the brunette walked out of the room. This would be an interesting night's rest.

"You are the most confusing woman I've ever met," Emma called out.

"Goodnight, Miss Swan."


	15. Chapter 15

**_I wasn't going to cut off the ending to this chapter where I did, but my brain apparently left me in a bit of a mess and I swear I cannot write anymore at the moment. The cut off works fine though I believe. Thanks so much for everyone following and reviewing the story. I'll be honest that it makes my day when I see that I have another review. If you haven't already please feel free to leave a comment. They are highly appreciated!_**

**_Oh and last bit before I let you go: I have started another story as well called "Bullet to the Heart". I can't promise I'll be updating that one as fast, but I'll try my best. It's a Red Beauty finally and if you're lucky I might also pull out a Belle x Mulan at one point._**

**_Now, on with the story!_**

"A shower would do wonders for you, dear," Regina mused as a blonde, zombie like figure walked into view.

"Oh, ha-ha," Emma growled sleepily and rubbed her eyes. Her hair was from one end to another, aching for a brush just as much as some conditioner. Her droopy eyes glanced over to the brunette who was sitting in a chair, book in her lap, as well as a steaming cup of coffee in hand.

"There's a fresh pot," she pointed towards the kitchen as she watched the blonde eye her caffeinated beverage with longing.

The blonde only half nodded and dragged her feet out of sight into the kitchen. The sound of multiple cabinets being opened echoed through the house until she was able to find where the cups were. Just as she was beginning to skim her novel, Emma walked back in looking only partially satisfied.

"There are some muffins on the counter too," she noted to the blonde who held up one in her hand, saying that she already took one.

"Creamer would be amazing."

"Sorry, dear. There's milk in the fridge though."

"Fuck it," the blonde shrugged and plopped down onto the couch. Laziness took the best of her as she opted for the black coffee. "Should I be worried about this?" She held up the warm muffin, examining it with a lazy judgment.

"If you really think I'm trying to poison you still, Miss Swan, then I do not know what to tell you."

A small smile broke out onto the young woman's face as she let out a genuine laugh. Regina returned the smirk halfheartedly, trying to suppress the urge to laugh along, while she took in the color of life slowly breathing into the blonde.

"I was wondering when you'd finally awaken from your slumber." She flicked through a few pages of her book before setting it down on the table, watching the other woman sneer at the bitter liquid hitting her tongue. "I thought I was going to have to check for a pulse, but your snoring alerted me otherwise when I came to check on you this morning."

Emma felt her cheeks grow warm at the thought of Regina watching her as she slept. Okay, maybe _watching_ sounded a bit creepy; she knew the woman wasn't _that _deranged. She bit into the sweet muffin and gawked at how delicious it was. Not only could she cook well, her baking was just as tasty.

"I don't snore."

"Oh, on the contrary, dear. It's a wonder that I was even able to get rest myself."

"A queen needs her beauty sleep," she mocked, grinning. It was correct that her energy was slowly creeping back to her as she downed the last bit of her coffee and plucked at the fallen crumbs on her lap. She jumped up from her position and made a face. "Well then, thanks for everything. I guess I'll be making my way over to see Doctor Whale."

An appalled look flashed across Regina's face and she shot up from her seat and over to the sheriff.

"You're not walking out of here looking like _that._"

"Like what?" Emma inquired, glancing down at herself and scrunching her face.

_There's nothing wrong with—_

"—Looking like you've spent the night in a car."

_It's not like it would be a first._

Regina forced the woman up the stairs to show her where the shower was, simply demanding that she take a few minutes to tidy up. Doctor Whale could wait.

"What? Are you holding me hostage now?"

"Miss Swan, _please," _the older woman sighed while she placed a fluffy, cotton bath towel on the sink. "Now you'll find everything you need in there, dear and _please_ don't be shy with the conditioner," she pointed towards the shower, "Don't even think of throwing those clothes back on. I'll give you something." Emma began to object, but Regina held up her hand. "I think you'll live."

Emma stripped down once she was in her own privacy and looked at herself in the mirror. _Yea, I really do need a shower. _She couldn't get over the fact of how weird it was to be taking a shower in the mayor's house. _You've been naked in front of her, geez._ Those memories though seemed far away as she pulled the shower curtain back to turn on the water. She got as far as turning the nob and waiting for the water to heat up when she realized she had no idea how to turn the shower head on. _Damn fucking fancy showers!_ She bit her lip and glanced down at herself and then to the door.

"Uh, Regina?" she called out between a thin opening of the door. It would be just her luck for the mayor to be downstairs, but fortunately the woman was in her bedroom.

"Yes, dear?" the brunette asked with an eyebrow high, coming out of her bedroom a few seconds later.

"How the hell do you work this thing?" The other woman gave her a blank stare, "The shower head. How do you turn it on?"

"You're unbelievable, Miss Swan," she said rolling her eyes and bitterly pushed open the door, making the blonde stumble back. One little move and the water began to rain down like it was supposed to. She turned back and found Emma clutching her towel around her for dear life. The large bathroom instantly became small as she brunette slipped over to her, too close for comfort. _Or at least too close to keep my damn thoughts straight. _"Now please don't tell me I have to carry you in the shower too, for Heaven's sake."

"Well, I mean if you really insist," she blonde smirked. Regina rolled her eyes again before reaching out a manicured fingernail to the other's chin, the sheriff's cheeks rising into flames and not even beginning to touch the feelings between her thighs. She leaned forward only a breath away from her lips, her hot breath sending chills down the other's spine.

"You're wasting water, dear," Regina noted when the blonde leaned forward. The mayor quickly backed up as she plucked the towel from underneath the woman's arm, causing it to fall to her feet. If there was a color any brighter than what her cheeks already were, they were that now. The mayor laughed in sadistic amusement, as the blonde's voice caught in her throat. Before turning to leave, she took in the appealing sight before her, looking her up and down. Pale skin tinted with a rosy glow spreading down her neck.

"No jeans?" Emma pouted as she looks at the clothes spread out neatly on the brunette's bed.

"I have plenty of skirts."

The blonde grimaced and replied with, "Did I mention how great these slacks were?" Standing in the grand bedroom of the mayor's, Emma held up the black pants to her, only dressed in a bra and underwear.

_First time being in Regina's room, I'm down to my underwear, and I'm highly doubting sex is an option. What other disappointments are next?_

She slid the slacks up and buttoned them, taking in how they felt. Had she even worn slacks before? She shrugged the thought away, but not before observing the tightness around her waist. If they bothered her too much she could always run home to change.

She was vaguely aware of the older woman watching her from across the room, sitting on the bed with one foot tucked under her. The mayor had already thrown on clothes while Emma was in the shower: a simple deep red business dress, which drew attention to her colored lips, accompanied by a black jacket.

"Do I earn your approval?" Emma asked after buttoning up a gray cotton shirt and striking a pose. Regina pushed herself off the bed and walked over towards her.

"Not quite, dear."

"Regina, what the hell?"

Regina slapped the blonde's fidgeting hands away as she took hold of the shirt and began tucking it into her pants with a little more force than necessary. The suddenly compliant woman instantly froze at the uncomfortable scenario of the mayor's hands in her pants. An awe of relief cascaded over her when they retracted. If the brunette had been any more forcefully awkward, she could have called it an unconsented affair. Slender hands adjusted the shirt until it was right and then red lips smirked at the other woman who was only inches away.

"There," Regina replied as Emma walked over to look at herself in the mirror.

_On second thought, running home seems like the great way to go._

Both women descended the stairs with Emma in front. Eyes lingered over close-to-well-dressed woman's back and almost literally growled when the saw two hands fumbling at the shirt and pulling it out from the slacks grip.

"Miss Swan!" she snapped and Emma turned around near the front door.

"What?" she innocently replied before biting her lip teasingly.

Regina scoffed at the ridiculousness of the sheriff's attire. The fairest attempt to make the sheriff look a bit nicer than usual was completely futile. Her hideous boots clashed with the black slacks, at least in her opinion, and the buttoned up shirt now hung around her hips freely. She just about screamed when Emma slid on her famous red jacket.

_This woman is going to drive me insane if she hasn't already._

"Thanks for ah…whatever all of this was," Emma twirled her finger in the air for a moment and offered the mayor a smile, "If I didn't say so myself, I'd think you were treating me like a decent human being."

"Hardly."

Emma took a step forward until she realized that she was about to hug to other woman. Hoping that Regina didn't take notice she jumped away and took off towards her car. With the departure of the sheriff, Regina made her way to her garage. She could only hope for a decent day at the office.

When she pulled out of the garage with her Mercedes, she was surprised to find that the yellow buggy was still in the same place it had been rotting through the night. The black car pulled up beside the other as the window rolled down.

"Problem, Sheriff Swan?"

There was a clear sound of an engine not turning over as an aggravated grunt left the blonde's lips. "It seems so," she sighed infuriatedly and looked over at the mayor.

"Get in. I'll give you a ride."

Emma raised an eyebrow at the kind gesture. _She's been awfully nice lately… _She slid into the passenger seat and reminded her that she was stopping by the hospital. Emma looked out through the window at the cloudy, gloomy day. _What if it hadn't of been raining last night?_

"Miss Swan?" the mayor asked while they drove into town, "this may sound a bit odd, but do you mind if I come along with you?"

Taken out of context, this would have been far from what Regina Mills would say, but looking at the situation at hand, it made a bit of sense. One would think that a person wouldn't want to see the dead body of their therapist, but she was too anxious to wait for the results by phone. Instead, she wanted a front row seat when it was stated. On the other hand, she really wanted to see for herself that Archie was truly dead; the aftermath hadn't hit home yet.

"Yea, if you feel up to it," Emma shrugged as she flipped through her phone. The next few minutes consisted of Emma calling the auto shop for them to pick up her car. After that she checked her inbox which was full of messages from none other than the Charming's.

**10:35 pm**

_"Emma, where R you? Granny said u went out on a walk? – Snow"_

**11:45 pm**

"_Still haven't heard back from you. R u alright? – Snow"_

**12:00 am**

_"Ur moms worried sick. U knw the kller is still out thre. – Charming"_

** 12:30 am**

_"Okay Em, I know you're an adult. I just hope you're alright. – Snow"_

**7:30am**

_"Emma where the hell are you? You never came home last night. Please tell me you're okay...Henry was asking about you too. – Snow"_

_ Geez, talk about overload, _Emma thought to herself and shot her a text saying that she was fine and how she forgot her phone in her car. She then went on to tell her that she was at Regina's house; probably not the wisest move ever.

**10:05 am**

_"What?! Why? My God, Emma out of all the places... – Snow"_

**10:06 am**

_"It's not a big deal. Just keeping an eye out on her for Henry's sake. I'll talk with you later. – Emma"_

"My, my, aren't we busy this morning," Regina purred softly.

"Crazy, overly worried mother."

"Of course."

They pulled up to the hospital and before she got out she looked over at the brunette.

"You sure you wanna do this?"

"Please, sheriff, I've ruled over a land where it's more likely that you'll be killed than sparred."

They entered the hospital through a back way which took them down into the basement. Passing several doors, one being a way that led to the Psychiatric Ward, and descending deeper into the earth, the stench of formaldehyde and death overtook all senses as even the lighting seemed to change to a gloomy dim. A heavy urge to turn and walk to other way pressed into them, but they treaded onward until they came to a door reading "Authorized Personnel Only". On their left was an intercom with a button which Emma pressed. A few seconds later, after stating who they were, the heavy metal doors unlocked and they entered.

This room took on the morbid sensations to a whole other level. Not only was the stench suffocating, but the lights when from being deathly dim to blindingly bright. The tiles were spotless just as the rest of the room. In the middle sat a lonesome table with a covered body on it: Archie's body.

Regina's body tensed at the strange feelings in the room. It had been awhile since she had felt the presence of such a thing. They step forward to meet the man standing by the body. Doctor Whale looked more presumably like his fairytale counterpart, Doctor Frankenstein, but only Regina was able to pick up that. He seemed far at ease being down in a place surrounded by dead, foul bodies.

"Ah, Emma," he smiled, "you brought a, uh…_friend._" Although it was soft, the tiny condescending snarl at the last word was picked up by the queen. After the curse broke out, it was he who led the angry mob to the witch's house, only to have the savior come running to her aid.

"What have you found?" Emma asked him as he went to pull the sheet to reveal the body, "Wait; just tell me. I don't want to see."

His look was strange and his eyes dropped down to the floor.

"Sheriff, that's just the problem. I cannot tell you a thing."

"What?"

"I've done all I could and I simply cannot find what the cause of death could be. No sign of struggle, sickness, or even something as simple as a heart attack. It's just like—"

Regina walked over to the other side of the table and hesitantly removed the sheet down just low enough to see Archie's face. Just as any dead body would be, he was pale as the moonlight and cold to the touch. The most vivid signs of death were prominent, but something else lingered around the corpse. The all too familiar aura that she couldn't deny the moment she walked into the room.

"—magic," she whispered and put a hand to her heart.


	16. Chapter 16

**_Thank you so, so much for all the reviews. I hope you all like this chapter. Some of the parts are a bit slow; I apologize. Not sure if I should warn you or not, but I will for those who are squeamish: there's a mild description of a dead body, but I don't think it's that bad. This chapter has a lot of dialogue in it, but it's needed. _**

**_Toss me your hearts (comments/reviews) and I'll try by best not to break them._**

"You think someone used magic?" Emma asked as both she and Doctor Whale turned their attention towards her.

"I…" the mayor squeezed her eyes shut for a moment before sliding the sheet back over the body with a shaking hand. She tried to speak, but her terror held her tongue. When she opened her eyes, Emma was looking at her with what seemed like a hint of concern. Doctor Whale on the other hand held his composure with a stoic face while he picked up a tray of unnamed tools and walked to the other end. Where he now stood sat an almost too clean stainless steel sink.

"If that is true," he said after turning the knob; the normal sound of water running sounded odd in the room as the sound of metal hitting metal clashed. "That might explain why I can't find any traces. As you know, your majesty, I am not skilled in the knowledge of your land."

The sheriff's eyes scrunched together and tilted her head, confused at his remark. Neither person in the room chose to elaborate her that he wasn't originally from the land she had visited through the portal. Regina backed away from the table sharply, putting her hand to her chest, wanting to shove the body as far away from her as she could. The aura she felt seemed to wrap around her like an old, but vivid memory. It threatened to steal tears from her eyes.

"Regina?" the blonde asked as she took a step forward.

"Hm?" she looked up at her and put her usual face on, pushing out all emotions into the already gloomy air.

"What is it?" her questioned seemed to hold two ends. _Are you alright? _just as well as, _what do you know?_

The sound of water ceased and the doctor turned around. His eyes shifted back and forth between the women in the room, fidgeting slightly in anticipation of what other splendors were coming his way.

"I'm not sure," the brunette replied, "but whatever it is, it's beyond my magical knowledge."

Emma's face paled. If the high and mighty queen who had managed to curse an entire land didn't know then they surely were doomed. If it really was magic as Regina said, then who else would have the power to do such a thing? Both women gave their thanks to Doctor Whale and soon found themselves back in the long, dark hallway leading out.

There was something Regina wasn't telling her; that was an easy spotter. She kept her observations to herself, but as they walked up the brunette was more at unease than ever. The mayor unsteadily ran a finger through her hair, feeling her breath rise and fall at a rapid rate. She craved sunlight. Craved fresh air away from the death. Away from that deathly, foreboding atmosphere.

The exit light above the door glowed with an ominous red, yet screamed freedom as her pace quickened. She almost bolted towards the door and out into the sunlight, but there was no sun for it was hidden above the clouds. The first gulp of fresh air she took instantly calmed her nerves more than she could have ever imagined. Taking one last glance at the door that shut behind Emma, she turned towards her car and hoped that her instincts were wrong.

* * *

It had been a few hours since Regina had dropped Emma off at the office. She ran through paper work the best she could, but her mind couldn't get off the strange happenings this morning. The tense atmosphere in the car on the short drive over felt like an eternity; to make it worse, there was a deafening silence that made Emma want to open up the passenger door and just roll out. Whatever it was that was bothering the mayor was intense; that much she knew, but beyond that was unknown. Every time she built up the courage to ask what was wrong she'd open her mouth only to find that her words had jumped to their death in silence. Even their departure was silent. She attempted to give the other woman a warm smile, but only received a curt nod in return.

With an unsatisfied huff she threw down her pen onto the desk and laid her head in her hands. She wasn't tired; just confused. On the contrary to the first, she had gotten one of the best of night's sleep ever in a while. Perhaps it was because of the incredibly soft, silky sheets and the wondrous mattress that made her one back home feel like bricks.

Her thoughts ran back to Regina. What was it that she wouldn't tell her? Was it that bad? Was it really magic that killed Archie? Or maybe it was seeing Archie's corpse that affected her so much. Thinking about this only ran her into a wall. That woman knew how to keeps secrets and if it was really about magic, then she was screwed.

She suddenly was aware of a sound coming through the halls. A pair, no wait, two pairs of feet were softly coming closer, one sounding slightly heavier than the other. Another second later Snow and Charming entered through the doorway, the raven-haired woman giving a warm smile.

"Hey," Emma said and stood up, only to be pulled into a long embrace. Before she was suffocated by her mother, she had to pull away.

"We were so worried," Snow told her, a hand resting on the blonde's shoulder.

"Your mother was for the most part," Charming shrugged, trying to look like a tough guy.

Emma gave them both a funny face. _I swear, if this is how the rest of my life is going to be…_

"What were you thinking?" Snow suddenly grew loud with concern, "Regina's house? Don't you know what people have been saying?"

"She's innocent," replied the blonde, "and I felt that something was off during the party. I went to check around and ended up over at Regina's house." She wasn't really lying, except for the part that she purposely wandered over to the house and then after, went searching for her through the woods, but she didn't have to tell them everything.

"Emma," Charming intervened, "no matter what you think, she's dangerous. If you would have known what she did to me—"

"Look," the blonde held up her hands. _Parents can be so damn irritating._ "I know you're concerned, but I can take care of myself. I spent much of my life learning to read people. I understand what she did to you, to all of us, but right now I'm thinking of Henry. If anything were to happen to her that I may have been able to stop, I couldn't live with myself. This. Is. For. Henry. My son."

A moment of silence filled the room until both parents nodded. _I guess that speech was well enough for them._ She then went on to tell them about meeting with Doctor Whale and also mentioned Regina coming along. No doubt this brought condescending looks upon her, but she backed it up by saying that she was close to Archie, being her therapist and all.

In order to escape the awkward moment of everything, Emma put up the offer of grabbing lunch as a family together at the diner. Her parent's eyes lit up at the idea, gladly accepting. After ordering everything, they fell into conversation about daily life. Snow told of how Pongo followed Henry to the bus stop this morning; she even mentioned actually taking him in as their own now that his owner was gone. This was something she and Charming were still thinking over though.

Ruby even managed to slip away from waitressing for a bit and become entangled in conversation. Bit of last night's discussion fell in; talk of their home and how different here was. According to Red, much of the town was wondering when they were going back, if that were possible. The wolf-girl let out an honest laugh at a joke Charming made, but quickly her killer smile faded into a scorn as two figures walked through the door.

Gold came limping in, cane in one hand, while the other was wrapped around the librarian's waist. She was smiling at some remark the pawn-keeper said when both girls eyes met. Just as Ruby's did, Belle's smile melted away while she watched the darker brunette turn and head towards the bar with a sad look on her face. Whatever was going on in that love circle, or whatever it was, was none of Emma's business.

The sheriff was surprised to see that Gold's direction was headed towards her.

"Ah there you are, Miss Swan," she said when he made it over to the table. Belle had by this point slipped from him and was walking cautiously over to Ruby.

"You were looking for me?"

"Indeed I was, dearie," he made an attempt to acknowledge Snow and Charming by giving them a nod, "it has come to my attention that you're in need of some information."

"I am?" she questioned while raising an eyebrow.

"You're still searching for whomever it was that did away with Mr. Hopper, am I right?"

"Uh, yea and I bet you have what I'm looking for?"

He nodded, "of course I do, dearie."

"What do you want, Rumpel?" Charming asked out of nowhere. Gold only tilted his head.

"You always have a price," chimed in Snow.

He wagged his finger in the air and smiled, "Not this time. I am only providing the tool. It's Miss Swan who will be doing the rest."

"Care to explain?" Emma asked while giving him a skeptical look.

"Meet me at the shop and I'll have all of your answers, dearie."

* * *

"You're kidding?" Emma laughed in an unbelievable manner. In front of her, hanging from the pawn-broker's hand, was an authentic dream catcher. "_That's _the all mighty tool I'm going to need?"

"Looks can be deceiving, Miss Swan," he said before he called out for Pongo who came out of nowhere. Emma and her parents looks all matched equally in bafflement along with astonishment in how nicely Gold treated the dog. "Sit, boy. Good. Now, Miss Swan, if I may have your undivided attention. It was Pongo who had led you and Ruby to find Mr. Hopper was it not?" she nodded, "So we'll shall assume that he was there when whatever it was happened. This dream catcher is not only good for catching our visions while we sleep, but our memories as well."

_So, we're going to be looking at Pongo's memories? That's not weird at all._ Gold slid the catcher across the dog as it absorbed the memories causing it to illuminate in a golden glow. He held out the luminescent device to the blonde and said, "This is where you come in, dearie."

"What?" her face was absolutely priceless, "Rumpelstiltskin, I don't—"

"You have the ability to use magic, do you not?"

"That was a onetime thing," she said and looked over at her parents.

"Emma's used magic before?" Charming inquired, baffled.

"Erm, not exactly. Well, sorta. It was when Cora tried to take my heart—"

"What—!" Snow wrapped her hand around his to reassure him; that was in the past now, right?

Rumpelstiltskin tapped his foot impatiently. "Time is ticking away."

Emma rolled her eyes and swiped the dream catcher from him and stared at it. "Okay," she spoke, "so what do I do?"

"Just focus on the catcher and you'll be able to see Pongo's memory of what happened. It's simple really."

The blonde took a deep breath, looked at her parents for a moment, and then stared hard at the glowing item in her hands. She stared. And Stared. _Concentrate._ Staring. Staring. _Fuck, I feel like an idiot._

"It's not working," she muttered, wanting to toss the ridiculous feathered thing at the wall.

"You have to focus," he told her.

"You can do it, Emma," Snow called out and gave her a supportive nod along with a smile, "For Henry."

"For Henry," Emma repeated and focused once more.

_I can do this. It shouldn't be that hard. If only…I..just…_She gazed deep and long into the middle of the entwined strings when a rush of warmth began to spread throughout her body and down her arms. The catcher lit up once more, but this time an image appeared. Her eyes widened. _I did it!_

However her enthusiasm was sucked away as she, along with the other three people in the room, watched the scene of Archie's final moments. Her heart that she had broken into a million pieces. Shattered into shards. _No, it…it can't be. _Snow gasped and cowered into Charming's protective embrace, shielding her from the cruel show.

Emma had seen enough. How was she wrong? She swore what she had felt was right, but this? This proved her instincts to be dead wrong. Her worst fear became real and knees grew week. The dream catcher slipped from her grasp and sank to the floor as the grabbed onto the counter for support.

In all of her worst nightmares, this was one she knew that couldn't be real. The rotting apple in her mind began to glow deviously. She could feel her dreams coming alive and swallowing her into darkness. She'd believed all of the lies like a fool.

She had taken the bite of the forbidden fruit and now was paying for it.


	17. Chapter 17

_**It's a short chapter, so I do apologize. I felt the need to end it here for reasons I won't tell you. Thanks a bunches for all of the hearts (comments). You're all amazing!**  
_

_That lying deceitful bitch,_ Emma thought as she raced out of Gold's shop, fist clenched tight. She went for her car, but it dawned on her that it was still at the repair shop. _Fuck._ She heard several footsteps behind her, including voices telling her to wait up, but she couldn't have them follow her. All thoughts raging like a wild fire, she took off running as fast as she could towards the Mill's Manor. _No wait, she's probably still at the office._

The icy wind bit at her cheeks, but she could care less. It all made sense. Of course she hadn't of want to tell her what she knew. Why would she want to give away what would be her downfall? As long as she held herself together and remained shocked at everything she saw, no one would suspect her. Right? All the more wrong. Everyone knew better than to believe she had changed. A breed of her kind only grew darker with each aching second of existence. That heart Emma thought existed inside of the Evil Queen was only her foolish imagination. And that is what she was. A fool. Once again, like several times in the past few weeks, she had been made to look like a fool with no one was to blame but herself.

There was a reason Regina had been so nice lately. _Keep your friends close and your enemies closer_. If it weren't for the pure adrenaline rushing through her veins she would have never made it to the mayor's office as fast as she did; in all honesty, she may not have made it at all for how long the walk was. Her fist pounded into the door, her chest heaving up in down as she tried to regain her breath. The door swiftly swung open.

"What on Earth is—" Regina stopped dead in her tracks and took in the utter wreckage of Emma's composure. Before another word could be said, the brunette was pushed inside of the office, the door slamming loudly behind them, and was thrown brutally into the wall.

"How could you?" Emma screamed into her face, her forearm pressing into the other woman's neck, "I believed you!"

Regina's eyes were wide in terror and threatening to pop out of her skull. Her windpipe was being crushed under the excruciating weight of the sheriff. The last time she remembered something like this happening was when Henry had fallen under her sleeping curse. The rage in the blonde's eyes was thrice as menacing as before. What had she done?

"M-miss…S-Swan," she choked out and attempted to pry the blonde off of her, but she was too strong.

Emma couldn't rid her mind of the scene she just watched only moment before from the dream catcher. _You think this hurts? What about what you did to Archie? _

She had seen before her very eyes the poor man being lifted into the air without hands and then his body slammed into the wall with the flick of Regina's wrist. He had cowered into the corner begging for mercy as the evil woman took another step forward. She held up a hand and began waving her pretty little manicured fingers in the air as a deadly smoke swirled round them. A dark purple essence took over the once brown eyes. The smoky substance entrapped the quivering therapist and entered in through his nose by force; his pupils dilated and his body shook until he went limp. Her work being finished, Regina's face cracked a wicked smile, her eyes returning to normal, before turning on her heels and vanishing out of the room in a purple smoke.

"Why? Why, Regina?" the Sheriff shook the woman before grabbing hold of her shoulders and threw her across the room once more. The older woman let out a cry as she toppled over and collided with the floor. "What did he do to deserve it? Did you tell him something he wasn't supposed to know?"

Regina tried to sit up, but a boot came down onto her chest, pinning her to the cold floor. _Look at you. You're stunned. You didn't think I'd find out, but I did! I'm not the dumb blonde you thought me to me. I've caught onto your games and now… _"You deceitful, conniving fucking bitch! I should have never got involved in whatever it was between us. You're right. We should have just dropped it and forgot that it ever happened because it was never _supposed_ to happen. Is this what you wanted? To pull me close, so that you could slip under the radar?"

The woman's brown eyes darted to her right and a flash worry shot through her. There was a sound of small footsteps and a frightening gasp of a child. Emma removed her foot and turned around to find Henry in the doorway staring at her in horror. Out of everything that could've possibly happened this was the last thing she ever wanted.

"K-kid…" Emma gasped, "What are you doing here?"

"I…came to see mom," Emma followed his glance over to the brunette who was stumbling to her feet with help from her desk. She let out a loud cough, her chest in excruciating pain from the boot. She took a deep breath and met eyes with her worried son.

"Henry," Regina said shakily, "Emma was just showing me some moves she learned back in the city."

Her gaze shifted sharply to the blonde's who nodded in agreement. The older woman brushed her skirt down and then held open her arms to her son. Never had she been so happy to see him; there were several reasons, but the most important one being that it saved her from the brutal beating. She still had no idea where the rage had come from.

Henry ran over to her and wrapped his small arms around her. She hid a wince with a small smile. Surely she was going to have some nasty bruises. Leaning down, she kissed the top of his dark hair before saying softly, "I missed you," and that she truly meant, "Is everything alright with the Charming's?" He gave her a big smile and nodded before telling her how Pongo had followed him to the bus stop in the morning and had even waited for him when he came home from school. "That's wonderful, Henry. I'd love to hear about your day, but Emma and I have some personal business we need to discuss."

He looked at both of his mothers, understanding that whatever it was must have been important. He gave her another big hug before turning and walking over to Emma. Giving her an embrace he said, "See you at home, Emma."

"Yea…"she said nervously, "See you, kid."

Once he was out of ear range and out of the office, Emma clenched her fists and looked over at the mayor who was looking at her with…fear? That was a strange look to find on the woman's face. Regina's slender hand slid up to rub her own neck that was probably bruised now.

Emma's rage had subsided from the terror of Henry walking in to find her pinning his mother to the ground. _Why did she cover for me? That would have been the perfect moment to take him back._ "What…why did you lie to Henry?" she asked her, but not daring to take another step closer in fear that he wrath might rise again.

"Because I imagine, dear that there is a _perfectly _good reason why you've come in with the intentions of taking my life."

Emma felt the anger slowly rising back up. She _did_ have a perfectly good reason. "I saw you do it."

"Do _what, _Miss Swan?"

"For fuck's sake quit with the games, Regina!" she screamed as she marched over to the other woman who was sitting on the office desk. The blonde raised a hand, wishing that her anger from before would spark again enough so she could strangle the breath out of the brunette, but as much as she wished it, it wouldn't come. She saw the glimmer of panic hiding within the mayor's eyes and just couldn't do it.

"Miss Swan," she said coolly compared to the situation, "what did you see?"

"You lied to me. I saw you murder him with your…that dark magic!"

Regina was appalled. She had been trying so hard not to use magic. What was the blonde talking about?

"Dear, whatever you saw…I don't know _what_ you saw, but I can assure you that I had no part in Archie's death."

She saw the truth in her eyes; that was one thing she was always able to see in people. _But I saw it!_ Her confusion distorted her face in rushes of anger, anxiety and…and damn straight confusion! Could Mr. Gold be the one that lied to her? But she was the one who had used magic, right?

Both women went to speak at the same time, but silenced when an urgent knock came from the door. Heads turning to meet the sound, it became more urgent. Was it Henry again? Emma raised an eyebrow before walking over and swinging the door open.

"Oh my God, Emma!" cried Ruby with wide eyes, "There you are." The young brunette looked around the blonde and fixed her eyes on the mayor in surprise. Why surprise? Emma didn't know. This _was _her office after all.

"Ruby, what's going on?"

Red squeezed her eyes shut for a moment and tried to catch her breath, which was weird for her since she had amazing wolf stamina.

She took a deep breath and said in a serious matter, "Mr. Gold's shop is on fire."


	18. Chapter 18

**_I had no intentions of making you all wait so long. I cannot tell you how badly this writer's block was, but enough of excuses. Here's a bit of a longer chapter as an apology for the wait. Thank you so much for all of the helpful comments. Keep your beautiful hearts coming!_**

**_I hope things aren't too confusing here._**

**_Enjoy my darlings~_**

_Where the fuck did that come from? Could this day get any worse? No wait, hold that thought._ Emma really didn't want to jinx things.

_"Mr. Gold's shop is on fire."_

That was all that the sheriff needed to hear in order to divert her from her current situation. She took a look back at the mayor and then back at Ruby with a nod. Upon exiting the mayor's office, she heard footsteps behind her and turned around, seeing Regina on her heels.

"No," Emma pointed a finger at her, "you stay here."

"I'm not a dog, Miss Swan," the brunette replied, rolling her eyes.

"No, but I'm the sheriff. With what I've seen a few minutes ago I should be tossing you in fucking jail, but I have a bigger problem at the moment."

Regina flinched at the thought of being thrown behind bars and responded with a curt nod. The only time she imagined herself in that predicament was in a one of those fantasies of hers: one that was in the back of her mind when she came to visit the sheriff that one night at the office, but that didn't end too well. She could only hope that whatever, or actually _whomever,_ inspired the blonde's recent actions would diminish during her time attending the new obstruction.

Making sure that Regina wasn't following them, the blonde turned to Ruby as they made their way back towards the pawnshop.

"What happened?" Emma asked.

"I'll explain when we get there. Come on, we have to hurry."

The wolf-girl took off much faster than Emma, leaving her behind in the dust. _Are cars too much to ask for today?_ She had only just run over here no more than fifteen minutes ago only to return to her prior spot. When they arrived at the chaotic scene, Emma held her hand to her chest to catch her breath again, but found it hard when viewing the scene. Bright orange flames were ascending high into the air on the right side of Gold's shop, smoke billowing even higher.

It reminded her of the moment when she and Regina were caught in the fire. She had thoughts of leaving the woman to burn, but in the end had come back to save her like any other time. The heat from the fire was just as bad as that night. The scene had brought everyone, but the firemen; however the sirens could be heard in the far off distance.

"Where are Mary Margaret and David?" Emma asked Ruby with a sudden sickening fear in her stomach. They were last in the shop with her, but she wasn't sure where they had gone after Emma's abrupt departure.

As if on cue, both of her parents came pushing through the crowd and wrapped their arms around her protectively. _Ugh, why did I ask? At least they're okay._

"What happened?" she asked again in hopes that someone would answer her question.

"Not very long after you left, Pongo started going crazy," Snow told her, "he wouldn't stop whining and then all of a sudden he started barking like mad. We couldn't calm him down."

"Snow thought that we should take him home," Charming intervened, "but when we got outside we heard an odd sound only to turn back and see that a smile fire had started. It wasn't long before it grew at an incredible rate. I mean I've never seen anything like it. It came out of nowhere."

"Whoa, wait. Where's Gold then?" Emma made a face to herself wondering when she began to care about that man. _That was weird._

"He's fine. Just a little…frustrated," Ruby chimed in.

_Oh, God. I'm so confused! _ "If…okay, so why hasn't he used magic to ah, you know, to put out the fire?"

"That sounds like a very practical thing to do doesn't it, dearie?" The gang turned around towards Rumpelstiltskin who had snuck up quietly during their conversation. He glanced back at his shop with a hurtful amount of grief on his face and then waved his hand in the air. A swarm of dark magic pushed through the air towards the flames only to dissipate at contact. "This isn't just your ordinary fire nor was it started by accident."

"What do you mean?" Emma asked.

"It's laced with magic I'm afraid and therefore will not react at all to my powers. Whoever casted this surely wanted to ruin everything that I own."

Anger took over his face; he wasn't used to not being able to control everything through either his words or magic. This time the joke was on him. _But who did it?_ Without actually realizing it, Emma had said her thoughts out loud and everyone looked at her before returning back to Gold. Who has a certain hatred towards Gold and also the ability to compete with his magic?

"Regina," Ruby blurted out with a sure tone. Before anyone had a chance to nod in agreement Emma held up her hand.

"Whoa, hold on. Let's not jump to conclusions." She almost laughed at the ridiculed faces staring back at her. Wasn't she just the one who had bolted across town not too long ago after seeing that image in the dream catcher? How was she supposed to get out of this one? "Ruby, I understand why you might think Regina did it. I mean honestly if I didn't know any better I'd think she had something to do with it too."

"But you do know better?" Ruby asked while crossing her arms, looking a bit offended.

"I was just with Regina. How could she have possibly had anything to do with it?"

"She's the damn queen of magic! She can do just about anything."

Ruby's wolf was coming out of her, in a matter of speaking though. The growl in her voice was manifesting as the amount of frustration grew.

"I believe Emma is right, dearie. Regina would have had to of been on the scene to cause this."

Finally, after dreadful minutes of watching the fire burn, the fire truck pulled up to the scene. Several men were jumping out, grabbing the hose and assembling everything to put out the fire. Out of whatever logic this world had anymore, the fire was actually dying down as the water spewed from the hose. _So Rumpel can't put out the fire with magic, yet a simple water hose can? Fuck logic. _That's if "logic" was even the right word for it.

* * *

It wasn't a surprise that everyone accused Regina for Archie's death. All along she knew that no one would believe her. All signs did point directly to her, even though they were a lie. However, she had recently put high hopes in one person that had from the start, been her imminent rival. The hatred between the two women was evident like the colorful elephant in the room trying to hide behind a lamp. As true as that might have been, the sheriff and the mayor were far closer than anyone could have imagined.

Even before their secret affair, they always shared a connection. Emma always seemed to have given her that second glance, a second chance to explain herself. And now? And now the one person whom she thought she had some faith in - someone who actually believed her - betrayed her beyond comprehension for reasons unknown and it struck deep down into Regina's core. It made her ache with razor sharp tears that threatened to spill.

_Get a hold of yourself. You should have seen this coming. What did you expect? _

Regina was baffled at the Sheriff's orders to stay behind. The younger woman really had taking a full turn in her beliefs of the mayor. What was her demand going to accomplish anyway? Did she really believe that her _authoritative_ request would be met? The thought made her snicker. This was the mayor; of course not. She walked back into the office to grab her jacket and as she turned on her heels she almost let out a scream at the unexpected guest. It wasn't like her to not be able to detect when someone entered her office, but this wasn't just _someone. _

Before Emma had abruptly intruded a few moments ago, Regina had been attempting to clear her racing thoughts with paper work and phone calls. All in vain, however. She kept telling herself that she had only imagined the presence down in the morgue. That there was no way _she _could have been the cause to her therapist's death. The possibility of seeing her after almost three decades made her heart race in terror.

"…mother…" that was the only word to come out of her mouth. Just as she had expected, her heart tripled in beat as she was stunned to silence. Frozen in place, she stared at the one person she thought she'd never see again. The one person she thought, until a few weeks ago, was dead and gone. The woman who she had cried for over her coffin. She knew the deathly aura of her mother's magic was irrefutable. It was a presence she knew better than anyone's.

"Is that anyway to greet your mother?" Cora asked sinisterly and held open her arms.

"How did you get here? I thought we stopped you."

"Really, dear? I may be old, but I'm not stupid. I _always _get my way."

"And what way was that?" Regina had now back up as far away from her as she could, but found her desk in the way.

"To get to you of course. Oh come here," she begged with an irritated voice, looking at her daughter from across the room. Once she realized that her daughter was by no means coming closer, she strode up only a foot away from her. "I've missed you, my daughter. It's been too long."

"I wish I could say the same," Regina sneered. As if she could become any more frigid, she did so while her mother wrapped her arms lovingly around her. The act itself was enough to bemuse the mayor; affection was never her Cora's forte. "You did it didn't you?"

If Cora was looking for a friendly family reunion, she was out of luck. Regina blasted right through any attempt of fondness her mother tried to give, knowing it was no doubt a trick of hers.

"Did what, dear?" Cora asked and took a step back to examine her daughter, "My, the way of dress is strange here."

"Mother, don't change the subject," Regina huffed as she crossed her arms. The fear inside of her was beginning to subside, but only temporarily because of her curiosity to her mother's actions.

"How did you get here?"

"I have my ways. Why does everyone always doubt me?" that question was left unanswered since it wasn't meant to be anyways, "But really, dear? Why this?" Regina looked her mother in the eyes and raised her eyes brows. "I imagined that you would have chosen a much better life. You went from being the queen of the kingdom to…a mayor of a town?" she laughed coldly, "I didn't expect such an unwise action from my daughter."

Regina pushed herself off of the desk with force and speed, now taking a wary, but unrestrained step closer to her mom. Nose to nose, she practically growled into her mother's face.

"My life was perfectly fine before _you _decided to show up."

"What on Earth did I do?" she put a hand up to her heart in a burlesque offense before taking a step back, "from the looks of it I could say far different. That curse of yours seems to have taken a turn hasn't it?"

"Will you quit? I know it was you," every word grew louder and fiercer, but nearing the end of her sentence her emotions began to crack, "You've managed to destroy _everything _I had left! I'm on the edge of losing him…"

"Ah, you're speaking of your son," Cora smiled at the shock of her daughter's face, "What was his name? Oh, Henry! How is he by the way?"

"You...how do you know about my son?"

"Really, dear? This again? I know far more—"

"Don't you _dare_ touch him." Regina's heart began to race once again at the thoughts of what her mother might do. Wasn't it enough making Regina's childhood a living nightmare? She cringed at the memories of her mother's spiteful rages. Always telling her that power was her way and forcing pain upon her whenever Regina failed to oblige.

"My dear, now why would I ever do such a thing?" she shook her head, "You are loaded with such offensive spite today. And here I thought that our reunion would be pleasant after so long…"Cora played another look of grief across her face, almost looking believable. Regina was growing tired of these games.

_Am I really this bad with other people? Not that I really care though._

She began to silently fix the pieces together becoming more and more aware of the cruelness of her mother. _As if I hadn't already known my mother to be cruel. _The sudden fire made sense. Cora must have known that she would run the risk of someone walking in on them if she didn't create a distraction, so what better way than to set fire to the Dark One's shop. Did Cora not understand the grave she just dug for herself? Nevertheless, the plan did work on drawing the entire town to the scene. However, the last question still hung on the air.

_Why kill Hopper?_

"Was all of this just some cruel, fun game to you? All just to get back at me and break me? Because you sure as hell have managed to turn every single person against me."

"I had a long time to think after you pushed me into the looking glass, Regina," the hurt on Cora's face plus the memories of that night began to sink into the mayor.

She remembered that night like it was yesterday. Such fear as her mother walked towards her, but somehow she was able to build up the courage to force her mother into the portal, sending her to God knows where. That was the first time she had ever felt the power of magic. The first time she was able to stand up to her mother and push her out of her life, literally. She never imagined what would happen to her mother once she was gone; all she wanted then was her to vanish forever.

"At first, I wanted revenge for what you did to me," Cora continued, "but when I heard you cry over my dead body I knew you still loved me and as I have always told you, love is weakness. I understand why you had done what you did and I realized I failed you as a mother," she took a step towards her daughter whose eyes were filled with a jumble of emotions. "In this life you don't need me, but I want you to need me.

"So you turned everyone against me?" Regina couldn't believe what she was hearing. It took every ounce of power not to give in to her tears.

"They've always been against you. I just wanted you to realize that,"

"Not everyone!"

"Give me a chance, my darling. I want to redeem myself," Cora's hand reached forward and gently lay upon her daughter's cheek. "I love you." Without warning, Regina felt her eyes water and before she had time to think of what to do next, her arms impulsively wrapped around her mother in a tight embrace.

Isn't this what she always wanted? For her mother to show that she had a heart somewhere in that black hole of hers? In this moment she forgot about all of the hurtful things her mother ever did to her. In this one moment in time nothing else mattered except for the fact that her mother actually loved her. Could this really be true?

She felt the wetness of her tears spilling down her face, feeling more vulnerable than she ever had been as she looked into her mother's gaze.

"Mother…" she whispered while the older woman's hand dried her daughter's wet cheeks, "I love you too. I always have." She smiled kindly and was met with one just the same.

Her mother placed a warm hand over her daughter's heart; by the time she noticed the sudden change in her mother's face it was too late. An unexpected tear rippled through the mayor's chest as the sickening sensation spread throughout her body causing her to cry out. She glanced down in fearful astonishment as she watched her mother's hand slip inside of her chest and grip the organ that gave her life.

Regina had taken several hearts, far too many to count, and never gave thought to the pain that it inflicted upon others. It wasn't the sensation of the hand pushing in to her chest that got her. It was the agonizing ache that accompanied the action of squeezing and twisting the heart. Her breath hitched as her mother held the organ in place with a firm grip, her energy suddenly waning as Cora observed all of the feelings that her daughter's heart held.

"My, my…I would have never guessed!" she shouted in surprise at what she found there and grinned at her unmoving daughter, "Didn't I tell you, my dearest daughter? Love is weakness!"

Within seconds, the pressure was gone as Cora pulled her hand out swiftly and disappeared in a puff of purple smoke, her cackles echoing throughout the room. Regina gagged and felt to her knees, clutching her chest. Every ounce of energy she had was gone. Her chest hurt like no other and she felt her eyes forcefully grow heavy, the world spinning faster and faster until she felt against the floor being pulled into darkness.

**_A/N I hope this is all making a bit of sense. I wanted Regina and Cora to have a moment together where no one would be obliged to disturb them; Cora, therefore took it upon herself to create a distraction. As far as Emma, she is downright confused at the entire situation before her. It's all happening so fast right? That was what Cora was going for. She just loves all of the chaos she has caused. Isn't she just a lovely mother? (and possibly a fantastic mother-in-law?) ~3_**


	19. Chapter 19

**_Ah! I love all of these comments. You all are so lovely and I cannot express my gratitude. If I haven't sent you a personal PM for your reviews, I do apologize. I can't keep up with who I give thanks to. _**

**_I'm sorry that I gave everyone such a heart attack from the last chapter. (actually...I am shameless). It breaks my heart to write about Regina being hurt so badly, but it must be done! Forgive me for not having an Swan Queen scenes lately, but I assure you they are coming in the future. _**

**_Keep sending your hearts! I love them all :)_**

**_***Trigger warning: slight child abuse, but nothing too harsh._**

The fire was finally extinguished, but all that remained was half of the pawn shop. Much of Gold's belongings were ashes which didn't settle very well with the man. Sheriff Swan told him that she'd be on her toes when it came to getting the paper work done for the damage. No one was hurt, thank God, and luckily no other buildings were damaged. After everything calmed down and the crowd dissipated, Emma asked her mother if she would give her a ride to the auto shop to pick up her buggy.

"Ruby got really upset back there," Emma commented from the passenger side of the car. She had seen the girl get an attitude before, but it was never directed at her.

"Don't take it personally, Emma," Snow said softly.

"How can I not? I thought that she was about to bite my head off."

"Well, the full moon is close."

Emma looked out of the window to the waxing gibbous that hung high in the setting sky. Even days before the full moon, the wolf-girl could feel the tug of her animalistic side causing her to act a bit out of character than any other week of the month. "Oh, great," she mumbled, "then she really _will _bite my head off." She heard her mother sigh and looked over to her. "What?"

"Ruby thought that she saw Regina right before the fire happened."

"What? That's impossible. I had just—"

"—I know, I know. It really doesn't make any since."

A long, uncomfortable silence protruded into the air. Snow gripped the steering wheel as thoughts raced through her mind. She tried to keep her face neutral, but found that her daughter was eyeing her suspiciously. Was it possible that Regina had a hand in the fire?

"That scene in the dream catcher…" Snow sighed out as her face winced at the memory, "I can't believe—"

"—she didn't do it."

A surprised Snow averted her eyes from the road for a moment, her mouth hanging open with disbelief.

"Wha…How can you say that? We both saw—"

"—I know what I saw, mom," the blonde shifted her eyes down and fiddled with her hands, "but I still can't accept it."

"But you have the evidence right there, Emma!" Snow's voice rose in pitch as she pleaded for her daughter to grab sense of her logic.

"You weren't there to see the look on her face. When I had…," she struggled to find the right word, "_barged _into her office there was fear written all over her face, but it wasn't the fear that she had been caught. It was something else…" Something else like disappointment perhaps because Emma was the only person Regina had left to trust which was shattered the very moment the mayor was thrown against the wall.

"Emma…" Snow replied sadly as she stopped the car in front of the auto shop, "I think your judgment is clouded. I know all of this is a lot for you but—"

"—my judgment is just fine!" Snow jumped at her daughter's attack. The blonde closed her eyes to reassess her thoughts, sighing for a brief second, "Mom…" she looked at the pixie-brunette and attempted to smile, "you have to trust me on this."

Snow thought for a moment about the recent reactions of her daughter. She wondered what had happened between the two women after Emma ran out of Gold's shop. She wanted to believe that her daughter was right, but she knew Regina far better than anyone else did. Hell, she had known her since the day the woman saved her on the horse. Those days were so long ago. She gave out a long sigh before looking into her daughter's green, pleading eyes and spoke softly as if she didn't want her to hear.

"I don't know if I can, Emma."

It wasn't that she wanted to doubt her daughter, but all the signs pointed all too heavily towards Regina. She had depended on hoping for the best in people way too many times in her life to do so now. The astonishment and pain on Emma's face couldn't be described with simple words. How do you describe a feeling as such when your own mother won't trust you? It's as if she was a little kid trying to get her mom to believe in a magical fairy tale book. Sound familiar?

"Thanks for the lift." Those were the only words that left the sheriff's lips, but they were laced with so much more. _Thanks for doubting me. Thanks for leaving me in the dark_. No one else was on Emma's side - except for Henry, but he didn't really count - and that she knew very well now.

* * *

It had been a longer than expected day and as much as Emma wanted to ride home and crash, she resisted. It was too soon to return home and be around her mother again. That needed a cool-down of its own. _Maybe I should go and check on Regina,_ she thought to herself as she came up on the office. Her mind was in such a scrambled ball of confusion, but after everything she still couldn't believe Regina was the culprit. Yes, she had reacted on impulse after seeing Regina kill Archie in the dream catcher; however, once she was able to calmly file through her thoughts, something told her that even things you see you can't believe. You have to feel it. Now she felt guiltier than ever at how she reacted.

Parking the car on the side, she got out and made her way to the building. Putting a hand to the door, it opened easily. _She hasn't gone home yet. _She walked past the secretary desk which was deserted. _Come to think of it, I don't even think Regina has a secretary anymore. _She took the moment to be courteous and knock on the door. Silence. She knocked again only to be met with the same absence of sound.

"Regina?" Emma called out after popping her head in the office. Her desk was empty. Her eyes scanned the room and just as she was about to leave, they fell upon a motionless body on the floor. "Regina!" She rushed over and took hold of the mayor, first calling out to her softly, but with time she began to shake her with force. She froze for a moment asking herself if she should give the woman CPR.

Just after the thought, she noticed a small movement in the brunette as her eyes began to flutter. The woman took a sudden gasp of air and when she opened her eyes she was met by beautiful green globes the size of saucers. Emma's heart was on the verge of beating out of her chest. Never had she thought that she'd find Regina Mills on the floor, lifeless and presumably dead. It wasn't an image she'd like to have in her head.

"Miss Swan?" called out the dazed woman. It wasn't until after she spoke that she realized she was in the arms of the blonde. Quickly she pushed herself away as if disgusted. Upon standing, she felt her body sway with dizziness and she grabbed onto a nearby chair just as Emma's hand outstretched to catch her.

"Regina, what happened? Are you okay?"

It took Regina a moment to gather her thoughts and realize the situation she was in. Just a few moments ago Regina was having that odd conversation with her mother. In all actuality, that had been a few hours ago since the encounter. Then it all came back to her: Regina's heart aching for the love her mother was offering to her and at her weakest moment, Cora's hand plunging into the depths of Regina's cold heart, gripping it so hard that she could feel her life-force swaying with uncertainty. She put a hand to her chest; a strange hollow feeling resided there. There was an urge to tell Emma what had happened, but she only got so far as opening her mouth. Nothing came out as if a force was burning all of her words away.

"I'm fine, dear," she told her as she felt a bit of energy surge into her, "I don't think I ever ate today," she waved her hand in the air as if it was no big deal.

"At least let me walk you out to your car," Emma replied with her hand still on the other woman's arm, a deep look of concern for the older woman still upon her face.

Regina pushed the hand away harshly and gave the blonde an uncalled for sneer as she rolled her eyes, "I am quite capable of handling myself, Miss Swan. Now please," she extended an arm out to the door with bitter authority, "If you don't mind leaving."

Emma bit back her anger and stared at the older woman for a second. _On another thought, go to Hell, bitch. _She turned around and hastily made her way out of the office. _I am so sick of this fucking shit today, _she thought as she slammed the door behind her.

* * *

Sleep was an incredibly tempting thought for the brunette, but as much as she tried to shut her eyes it was futile. The bright light of the moon flooded in, which didn't help to ease her wandering mind. Perhaps it was her mother keeping her awake, forcing her body to keep alert in some cruel way of torture, but Regina knew better. This wasn't the work of magic. The culprit was her own thoughts running wild; her own emotions flowing like no other in a bitter clash of confusion and agony.

It was her turn to be the fool. She had fallen deep down into her mother's trap, believing that Cora regained a heart… if she ever had one in the first place. Just for that brief moment as she felt arms embrace her, every ounce of hurt that her mother ever gave slowly began to heal. It was as if those three words were enough to mend a broken soul that her own mother had given her, but she should have known better.

That moment of comfort was shattered when she looked into the eyes of the woman squeezing her heart. Out of all the Mills in the entire family, she knew there was one woman who could never have the ability to love: the Queen of Hearts. Oh, the irony of such a title. Regina shook her head and sat up, her back pushing into plump pillows. Within seconds, water droplets were running down her cheeks uncontrollably.

She thought she had left this pain behind in Fairytale Land. She already had enough on her plate for her mother to be brought into the situation and not even that was the problem. The problem now was that hole inside of her chest; that cold, dark place where her heart should have been.

_So this is what it feels like to be heartless._

In another situation this would have caused a snicker, but this time her knees were brought to her chest as she cried out in sorrow, choking on her tears.

_This is what I deserve, right? Oh the irony of life… First my mother takes away my only true love and then rips out my heart as well._

It had been awhile since she had thought of her mother. Quite honestly, she would have been happy if she never thought about that woman again, but memories are like a scar: they never go away. She lifted a weak hand to wipe her cheeks and as she did, a finger ran across the scar above her lip. Memories of that horrible night crept over her, pulling her back to a time that she wished she could forget.

_It was a beautiful, warm day out on the farm. Regina, only a child at this point in time, was walking towards the stables when she heard a shallow cry of pain within. Running in, she found that one of the horses, Isabella, had fallen ill and was lying down on the ground unable to move. She tried to find someone to help, but no one was around. Both of her parents were off doing their business, whatever it may have been, and the stable boy was nowhere to be found. This, of course was way before Daniel had a job there. When it dawned on her that no one would be coming to her aid, she did what she could to help the poor animal, but being so young there was little she could do._

_ It broke her little heart to hear Isabella whimper in pain. Tears cascaded down her face as she wondered how such devastation could fall upon such a beautiful creature. Innocence is such a virtue; if only she knew that this was nothing compared to the agony her life would be filled with. She ran her small hand through Isabella's mane coaxing her for hours until she fell asleep in exhaustion._

_ It was late now and Cora had noticed that her daughter wasn't back inside. It took only a moment to find her as she walked into the stables. She stopped, a peculiar look on her face, and saw Regina curled up by the horse, straw all over her long, dark hair._

_ "Regina!" Cora snapped, startling both the girl and the horse, but Isabella barely moved since she was too weak. Regina opened up her tired eyes and rubbed her face. After a second, she looked up at her mom and then to the animal. "What in God's name are you doing out here so late? You're filthy! Get inside this instant!"_

_ "Oh, but mother," the young child pleaded, "Isabella is sick! Look." She ran her hand down the horse's muzzle as it struggled to keep a steady breath. Cora stomped over to the child and grabbed her by the arm, pulling her up hastily. _

_ "She'll be fine," her mother told her with little concern, "now come. Dinner is ready."_

_ "We can't just leave her here…"_

_ "She will be _fine, _dear. Now come, your father is waiting for us."_

_ Her mother turned to walk out, but Regina stayed put as she looked over towards Isabella. Her heart was too soft to leave the animal out here over night, alone. As soon as Cora noticed that her daughter wasn't following, she snapped around and fiercely yelled out, "Regina Mills, my patience is running thin." _

_Regina only stared at her, her innocent, brown eyes growing brighter with new tears, "You have to help her." _

_"_Now_!" Cora commanded, her irritation growing more and more by the second._

_"…no," she whispered, lowering her gaze._

_"Excuse me?" Suddenly, her mother came striding up to her at an incredibly speed and raised her hand. Regina cowered and held up her hands, but her reaction as too slow. A hard hand came down upon the child's face accompanied by a sharp scrape at her lip._

_Her sobs became louder. She was only a child and had not learned the consequences of back-talking. She quivered in fear as she looked up at the hand which had just hit her, a large jeweled ring on one finger. Raising a shaking hand to her lip, she drew it back to find blood coating her fingertips. The culprit of her busted lip glistened as her mother's fingers moved._

_ That was the first time Cora Mills had ever shown hostility towards her daughter, but it wouldn't be the last. There was no look of regret; just the opposite actually: satisfaction in the fact she held power over her daughter. It was only the beginning to a childhood of misery without love. That night, she obediently followed her mother up to the house. Her bloody lip was still very evident, even though she had tried to wash up. That being said, her father should have noticed his daughter's swollen lip, but never once did he question it. _

_Isabella never recovered either. By the time her father attempted to call on an animal doctor, it was too late. Regina soon came to realization that her father would never be at her aid. He was just a coward as she was, if not more._

The brunette shivered at the bitter memory that only threatened to evoke more. It made her miserable, yet angry all at the same time. How someone could be so cruel blew her mind. Never would she _ever_ even think about doing such a thing to Henry.

Her well of tears ran dry; her chest was emptier than ever. She wanted someone to hold her; someone to embrace her and wipe away all pain, but that was a dream she'd never be allowed to have. She thought of Henry who was probably sleeping soundly, but not down the hall. That only reminded her of how lonely she was in such a big house. Then thoughts of Emma slid in. She never wished to snap at the blonde, but it was out of her control. Now that Cora possessed her heart, there was no telling what terrible things would happen.

Eventually her restless mind bid her adieu. Once she had fallen asleep, the only sound in the house was her soft breaths, her chest rising and falling as the moonlight coated her weak body. She could only hope that she'd find some relief in her dreams away from this cruel darkened cloud that seemed to follow her wherever she went.


	20. Chapter 20

**_Finally an update for you! I must warn you that this chapter gets a bit intense. It broke my heart to write it (and I really mean that). I hope you all don't hate me for making Regina hurt so much and for being the bad guy, but I promise in all good timing things will get better._**

**_*Trigger warning for slight abuse. Nothing heavy, but abuse nonetheless. _**

The one thing Emma hated about being the sheriff in town was the immense amount of paperwork that came along when giant cataclysms hit. Alright, so maybe Gold's shop catching on fire wasn't a massive catastrophe, but the papers littering her desk said otherwise. Emma wondered exactly how the hell it was even possible to have so much paperwork.

_Note to self: find a deputy to do this shit._

Without taking her eyes off the papers while she wrote ferociously, she blindly reached out to grab her soda. In her first attempt she missed the cup entirely, but on the second try she ended up whacking it. Her head shot up and her clumsy hand went to grab the tipping beverage, but it was too late.

Sploosh!

She screeched and began wildly grabbing all of the papers to keep the dark liquid from reaching them. The liquid spread fast and seeped onto multiple pages that she failed to save.

"Fuck me!" she yelled into the quiet room and held up the dripping pages.

After grabbing a handful of paper towels and swabbing up the mess, her head fell into her hands as she groaned. This was turning out to be a marvelous day. First she slept like shit; her mind endlessly played guilt trip on her for being such an ass to everyone recently. Ever since the Archie's murder things had been way too confusing and complicated for her to comprehend. Doctor Whale had given up on finding the cause of death and the funeral was being arranged. Her and Snow were quiet towards one another since the day in the car and she also had yet to see Regina. She tried to play things cool and not overthink everything, yet her aggravation at life was apparent.

She had been awoken by the starting of the shower early in the morning. Deciding to get up and head to the office since she couldn't sleep, she dragged herself down the stairs and was met with not just one, but two voices coming from the bathroom. After hearing her mother giggle she rushed out of the house knowing exactly who her companion behind closed doors was. It was already enough to hear her parents having sex at night; no matter how quiet they tried to be, the thin walls of the apartment proved the cheapness of the place.

_I _really_ need to find a place of my own, _she had thought as she left the house. She loved her parents and all, but she was a grown adult. No matter how much time was lost between them because of the curse, she still wanted her own space.

The mess was finally cleaned up and the ruined papers now lay in the trash. After acknowledging that her soda was now gone, she walked over to the mini fridge in the corner of the room and examined the items inside. Coke, Mountain Dew, Root beer. Her hand automatically reached for the second until something inside of her shifted trajectory to the few water bottles that were pushed far back in the depths of the fridge. Grabbing a yogurt as well, she let the door shut and trotted back over to her desk.

Whatever the hell it was that made the sheriff attempt to change her eating habits was beyond her. Perhaps she just wanted to eat better? _Yea, let's just stick with that thought even though it's a preposterous one. _She managed to down half the yogurt until she was staring carelessly into the container, stirring the rest idly.

_Just eat it, Swan, _she told herself, _but I really want some chocolate, _she argued back. _So now I'm arguing with myself? Just great._

Thankfully the silly argument ceased when she heard someone enter in and she looked up to see a set of shaken green eyes staring at her wildly. She tilted her head at the strange sight of the kid still in his pajamas and slippers. The young brunette panted as though he had been running and a red mark glowed on the side of his cheek.

"Henry?" Emma started out soft, but quickly bolted from her seat, suspicious and concerned, "Kid, what happened?" She kneeled down to get a better look of him and reached out to examine the obvious handprint on his cheek. "Who did this?" she demanded. _I'm going to knock the fucking lights out of whoever the fuck it was!_

"Mom…" he barely whispered, apparently still in shock that she did such a thing.

"Regina did this?"

The kid nodded and looked at her.

"She…she's been acting really weird," he told her and flinched a little when Emma's hand softly touched his cheek. She asked him to explain as they walked out to her car. No matter what the explanation was, there was no excuse for hitting your child.

Henry had noticed that his mother's mood was fluctuating dramatically day by day or more like hour by hour. One minute she seemed upset or even sad for unknown reasons and then moments later she would be pulling her son into a tight, loving embrace. The latter mood was one that he fairly enjoyed except there was something off about it. He didn't know what it was, but the tight grip she had on him was so unlike the mother he knew. Times before when she did hug him, she tried not to come off too clingy which was the exact opposite of the recent days. Just as he would get used to the warmth of his mother, her mood would suddenly drop and she would begin scolding him for the silliest things. There was something in her eyes. Something wrong.

The worst account happened this morning. He had come down to get breakfast and grabbed a bowl of cereal. It wasn't until he was poured milk into his bowl that his mother appeared. From the corner of his eye, he watched her move slowly around the kitchen, opening up cabinets and shutting them; clearly she wasn't in her right mind this morning. Finally their eyes met. Regina warily looked away from her son in hopes that she could grab what she was looking for and slide out unnoticed, but he had already caught on to the raw atmosphere in the room. Her brown eyes were filled with sadness. What Henry didn't know was that Regina had a restless night, yet when she did sleep she dreamed of Daniel.

"Mom?" he called out softly causing the woman to glance his way.

"Hm?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, dear."

After that was silence as she glided past him and out of the kitchen, leaving him alone to eat his cereal. The few minutes it took him to finish his breakfast seemed like eons. Eventually he put his dishes into the dishwasher, but just after, he heard a sound that made him jump out of his skin. A loud crash resounded from the hall followed by an exasperated sigh. Quickly, he ran in to see Regina switching glances from her hands down to the shards glass.

"Henry, go upstairs," she told him in a soft, shaken voice.

He wasn't sure whether she had thrown the glass or if it had fallen from her grasp. He inched closer towards his mother, remaining conscious of the sharp edges sprawled out across the hardwood.

"Mom, let me help," he replied, but was met with a cold stare.

"Upstairs, Henry!"

"But…" he began to say as he reached out in honest worry for her. He wasn't certain at all what was going on, but he wanted to help dearly. Something was wrong; something had been wrong for a few days. The next move was so unexpected it took him forever to recover.

A sharp, heavy blow came down upon his cheek as Regina backhanded him. He stumbled back, his feet barely missing the endless shards, and hit the wall. His eyes were the size of saucers as he held a shaking hand up to his stinging cheek. This was a first. They may have had huge arguments, but she had never, ever once laid a cruel finger upon him.

Regina only stood there motionless, her face unreadable, as he edged towards the door. He'd never be able to run from her; he knew that. However, as he turned the handle she remained idle and so he bolted out of their like a pack of wild wolves were on his feet towards the sheriff's office. He could have just called. He could have gone up to his room and isolated himself, but he was scared. Terrified actually of the Evil Queen; his own mother.

_I knew I should have never let him come back here, _Emma scolded herself as she reached the threshold of the Mill's Manor. Did she keep calm? Throw her against the wall again? Since Henry was there she knew the first was her only option. She didn't even bother knocking, letting herself in. The broken glass was gone, but the atmosphere was still unsettling. It was only a few seconds before Regina came out of the kitchen dusting off her pants.

"Miss Swan," she greeted sternly.

"We need to talk," Emma replied just the same.

"Is that so?"

The blonde looked down to her son and instructed softly, "Kid, go upstairs."

"But I don't—"

"I'll come get you when we're done. Please?"

He looked between both of his mothers before nodding slowly and ascended the stairs. When the door to his room shut, Emma took a stride forward, invading the mayor's space.

"What the fuck is your problem?"

"I'm not sure what you're referring to, dear."

Emma tried to bite back an arising snarl, "I can have you arrested for abuse!"

She was in the mayor's face staring intensely, searching for a sign of emotion, but all she found was an ocean of ice. It was that similar stare from a few days ago when she went to go check on her, but now it was even colder. Emma shivered.

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" Regina's voice dropped an octave as she stepped as close as possible into the blonde. Brown eye's darkened and pinned the sheriff against the wall. Emma gulped at the closeness and froze.

_You're angry, _Emma reminded herself.

"—locked away in that cell wouldn't you?" her focus reverted back to the brunette's eyes. The ice had melted away into a burning, lustful stare. "I'd be all yours; me only to yourself."

The older woman pinned Emma's hands above her head and leaned in towards the pale flesh of her neck. Sizzling breath spread across her skin. She gasped when a hot, wet tongue ran up her neck. She nipped the sheriff's earlobe before purring into her ear.

"Come on sheriff, cuff me."

Emma's breath caught in her throat as Regina's knee pressed in between her legs. Force wasn't needed. The blonde was melting.

"Regina," the sheriff managed to groan out, pleading, but was it to stop or keep going?

A soft, hurtful demand from the past flooded into the sheriff's disordered brain. She remembered a time just like this one.

"_What I expect from you, Miss Swan, is for you drop this all and forget it ever happened."_

Emma realized the entire situation and stiffened in the grasp of the brunette. The mayor was averting from the situation with Emma's weakness of seduction (of course the only woman who could do such a thing was Regina).

"Regina," Emma called out more sternly this time.

"Shut it, Miss Swan."

The mayor made the mistake of releasing one of the blonde's hands in order to cup Emma's center. The hand was met with a thrust and Regina grinned, adding pressure. In an instant, the blonde's hand grabbed hers tight and ripped it away. Deadly, chocolate eyes snapped up to the blonde's, desire burning brighter than any star, but she soon noticed the unrequited feelings.

"Stop," Emma snapped. Regina went to speak, but she didn't allow it, "I am _not_ your fuck-toy, Regina. Treat me with some fucking respect!"

The brunette rolled her eyes and quickly attempted to steal a kiss, but was stopped when Emma's hands grabbed her shoulders and forced her back. The shove was more powerful than what the sheriff intended, but her anger was rising once again. Regina stumbled back and glared at her with a wicked scowl. The sheriff let out a long, irritated sigh and turned towards the door.

"Miss Swan, where do you think you're going?" Regina growled.

"The hell away from you, _Madam Mayor!_" she replied with the same spite and headed towards the door, slamming it on her way out.

She made it half way before she halted, remembering Henry. When she turned around, Regina was on her heels. The mayor went to say something, yet it was Emma who vocalized her thoughts first.

"I've had it with your games. Graham may have been your fuck-buddy, but that's not me! I—" _I actually care about you_, is what she wanted to say.

"Then get 'the hell out of here', Miss Swan"

"Gladly, but not before I get Henry."

Regina's eyes flash purple with anger.

"He's _my_ son!"

"No! He's _mine!_" Emma screamed at the top of her lungs into the other's face.

By the time she recognized the purple haze in the witch's glare it was too late. Regina lifted her hands in one swift motion and sent the blonde flying across the lawn. There was a loud thud as the body collided with the earth; the impact wasn't enough to cause great damage, but surely a few bruises were promised. Emma's eyes widened at the realization of what just happened.

_Did she just use magic on me?_

There wasn't a snowball's chance in Hell that she was about to leave Henry with his psychotic mother. After taking in a deep breath, she hurled herself upright, fists clenched tight. What happened to Regina? Why was she acting like this? Knowing that this wasn't a good time to ponder such things, she lunged at the mayor knocking her down to the earth. Both women went tumbling across the lawn clawing at each other's throats. Brown eyes flashed purple once again.

"Don't you fucking dare," Emma snarled and gripped the woman's throat.

Emma clearly was built for one-on-one combat while the queen found her victims falling at her feet with the flick of her wrist. It was unfortunate for the brunette that magic here was different. She could have had Emma off of her in a split second if it wasn't for the fact that she was already drained. The sheriff must have noticed the fading energy; she let go of the woman and stood to her feet.

Regina sat up on her elbows and purposely diverted her gaze anywhere but the other woman. It was hard to read her face, but what was evident is that the anger was gone. What was it now? Sadness? Regret? Emma took a long, deep breath before extending a hand.

The mayor stared at it intently and after a moment of long hesitation she took it. Just as soon as both woman gained their composure one went to speak, but was caught off guard by the eerie feeling of being watched.

The door to the house was wide open as Henry stood there, mouth open in utter shock. He had changed into jeans and a t-shirt, but when he had peeked out of his room he found silence in the foyer. His curiosity got the better of him.

Both women's mouths were dry, but Emma was able to come up with something. "I can explain." He stayed in his position and shook his head. "How much did you see?"

"Enough," he muttered before dragging his feet towards the two cautiously.

"Henry…" Regina called out in a genuine, heart aching tone. She reached out her hand to touch the boy, but he recoiled sharply and pushed her away.

"No!" he shouted icily, "You promised no more magic. Stay away from me!"

His arms wrapped around Emma's waist securely as small tears escaped his eyes. It broke Emma's heart to see. She protectively embraced her son and shot a glance at Regina.

"Come on, Henry."

With that, they both turned and headed towards the yellow buggy. Regina watched as their figures grew smaller.

"She's evil," was the last thing she heard. A solitary tear slid down her cheek as she knew her happiness was gone forever.

**_A/N Now I really hope you all don't come at me with pitchforks and torches. I'll explain why everything happened in one of the upcoming chapters. I hope I haven't lost your hearts with all of this cruelness. We all know who is to blame. (and NO it's not the author)._**


	21. Chapter 21

**_Thanks everyone for reviewing. I know you're all hating me with everything going on with Regina. Hate away because I can't tell you for sure when it's going to get better. (I still promise it will eventually!)_**

**_Aerynn K: I used your little quote about Regina cutting off her hand._**

**_I must warn you all that there is a _****_excruciating_****_ amount of dialogue in this chapter as well as information overload. I hope I don't confuse you all too much. If I do just let me know. It all makes sense in my head, but maybe not when I write it down. _**

**_Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter! And remember: review away!_**

The Mills manor never felt so miserable before. Only the sound Regina's sobs echoed from her room out into the cold, desolate hall heard by no one, but herself. She never realized just how much she could miss her son's constant blabbering. In fact the blabbering she missed the most were the ones about Emma. She always maintained her icy queen-like poise at the mention of that stubborn woman, yet eventually she realized that those feelings weren't mutual to her own self anymore. Somewhere in the past days, weeks, months – time seemed to be forgotten now – things had gone absolutely berserk, inflicting a roller coaster of emotions from both women. Now the only feelings present within the mayor were the darkest of any that pricked at the heart slowly, but surely ripping the flesh piece by piece without hesitation.

Regina had been cold towards the sheriff, but that was just how it was between them. There was no other way. The Evil Queen would always be a rival with the White Knight; it was their fate. However, if that was true, then what explained what had been happening lately?

None of this would have ever occurred if Emma hadn't walked in that one day and kissed her. She should have ended it there, but she knew better than to tell herself that she regretted returning the passion. She chuckled very lightly behind her tears at the ludicrous memory of the blonde _returning her shirt_. Never doubt the sheriff to come up with that moronic of an idea…

But it had worked right?

_No…This isn't right, _Regina told herself, _my lust is just clouding over my reasoning. I feel nothing for that pesky woman_. Time after time, lie after lie, she tried working up any kind of explanation to avoid what she knew was deep inside of her heart. That one thing she didn't have at the moment thanks to her mother.

Regina lay across her bed tracing the patterns of the silk throw as she recapped what she could about their _affiliation._ The sheriff had attempted terribly at asking for a date, which never was one in the first place, by using her job as an excuse. Somehow between a few feuds they ended up having dinner as…_a family…_Call it what you want, but that's what it was. That night was the first time Regina let her guard down almost completely and let the blonde in. For awhile things were going smooth up until that little screw up in the sheriff's office.

_Fuck-buddies, _Regina rolled her eyes at the blonde's chosen words even though in a sense that is what they were if they really wanted to pretend no feelings were involved.

Then there was the travesty with Archie which she still couldn't get through her mind. She knew her mother had something to do with it, but she wasn't exactly sure on the details. Maybe she should have let Emma in on that secret. Perhaps then Regina wouldn't be in the heartless predicament she was in at the moment, but what could she have done?

Regina was scared shitless by her mother. No matter how powerful of an _evil queen_ she had been her mother was still far more powerful than she. Her fingers fell lightly over her lip as her childhood memories scattered throughout her mind. Her skin was flawless save for that one mark; she had chosen to leave it there as a memory of what her mother had done to her. A reminder as to why she loathed that woman with all of her heart even though all she wanted was a true loving mother. Was that so hard to ask for?

If your mother was the Queen of Hearts then you already knew the answer: yes.

If only Emma would realize what was going on. Surely that woman knew her _enough_ to realize something was off about the mayor. She would rather cut off her hand than lay a finger upon her son, but what hope did she have? The sheriff apparently lost all faith in Regina; that was evident when that hard boot came down upon her chest, green eyes lost of all understanding, but what one Earth happened to make the sheriff snap? Surely it must have been her mother's doing.

Regina let out a long sigh of disappointment. A connection between the two had grown. There was a sense of unspoken trust. Emma always came to the queen's rescue.

_She was my savior._

She thought on that for a moment. _Was_ her savior; not anymore.

Emma had betrayed that trust. As ironic as that sounded with the fact that Regina kept that so many secrets. Perhaps she was now was facing the consequences. Henry had been ripped out of her grasp for good and all because of something she couldn't control. She'd never lay a finger on Henry! Out of all people Emma should have known that…

The air in the room grew dark as a small, yet noticeable breeze swept through the room. The brunette slid a wary hand through her hair and then across her wet cheeks before turning behind her. Remnants of a purple haze danced around the new figure at the side of the mayor's bed.

"Mother," Regina spat as she blinked away the tears, hoping her weakness wasn't too appalling.

"We really need to work on your greetings, dear," Cora replied with a smile that could deceive all. Moments of silence passed between them as Regina sent silent cursing towards her mother.

_How dare she enter into my home!_

Cora gazed curiously around the room taking in all of the interesting aspects of this new world. It finally became apparent that she would have to break the silence.

"I must say, you have picked quite a lovely array of splendors. I'm still not familiar with the style of this world, but as far as I can tell you did a marvelous job as surrounding yourself with only the most classiest and expensive materials. You and I aren't as different as I thought."

"I highly doubt you've come here to make small talk, mother. What do you want?"

"What?" the older woman put a hand to her chest with a surprised look, "Your mother can't stop by just to say hello?"

"You've managed to destroy everything!" Regina snapped as she pushed herself onto her feet. She was inches from her mother with a few quick strides, "Haven't you had enough fun ripping out my heart?" Her voice was on the edge of cracking as tears threaten to spill once more.

Cora had managed to make her life more miserable than she ever thought possible. It wasn't enough to rip Daniel's heart out. It wasn't enough that Regina has allowed her to live when Hook brought her back from Wonderland. No; her mother was never content if her daughter was happy. The entire town hated her more than ever, if they ever starting liking her in the first place. Henry was gone. Emma despised her. There was no one left on her side and it was all because of her mother. Every last ounce she had given to become a better person was ripped right from her chest and shattered onto to floor.

The younger brunette went to raise her hand, feeling the dark magic take hold of her. Cora was the reason why she did such a cruel thing to Henry. That's what happens when someone controls your heart; they control your every whim. This was something that slipped her mind as the purple hue overtook her brown eyes. Her power surged through her, but instantly she dropped to her knees and gripped her chest gasping for air.

Hot, searing needles seem to come at her from every direction causing her to let out a deafening scream. She looked up through blurry, wet eyes to see her mother squeezing her heart excruciating hard, but not enough to turn it into ash. No, not even the Queen of Hearts was cruel enough to kill her own daughter. On another thought it was crueler to watch your daughter suffer.

"Enough!" Cora shouted and released her death-grip. She stroked the beating organ with her thumb before sliding it back into the leather pouch that hung on her side.

Regina only glared at her in a frozen position too afraid to stand up.

_Was this the pain that I've caused?_ She thought to herself in regret.

"It's such a curious thought…" Cora whispered almost to herself as she began to walk around the room.

"What is?" Regina said with little interest, trying her best to keep her emotions mono.

As she stood to her feet she watched her mother pick up a picture that sat on the nightstand. It was one of Regina and Henry, the young boy only being a baby at the time. He was wrapped up tight in a blanket as his mother held him close with a true, genuine smile. That was the first day she was given Henry; the day that changed her life forever. The small smile that had found its way to the mayor's face fell when Cora spoke.

"Your heart…what I found there." Cora's lip curled in a deadly fashion as she watched her daughter carefully, setting the picture frame back in place. "I thought you were done with all of this foolish love nonsense."

"He's my son!" Regina snapped and lunged forward. What was that statement supposed to mean to her mother though? Cora didn't love Regina, so how could she even begin to understand the love she had for Henry?

"Not him you despicable fool!"

Regina went still and her knees grew weak. She tried to speak, but her mouth became drier than a desert. Her mother couldn't possibly know…_wait of course she could. She has my heart._ Suddenly the blank wall became the most interesting thing in the room as she tried not looking at her mother. She gulped hard, feeling the older woman's gaze.

The older woman let out a icy laugh. Regina finally snapped her eyes to her mother.

"I don't know who you are referring to mother."

"Oh, Regina," Cora sighed and took a step closer, putting a hand upon her shoulder, "When will you ever learn? I'm the Queen of Hearts; I know _everything._

"I didn't actually think that your feelings would be requited. Of course, though, you always seem to surprise me. I was only curious and had no intentions at first of taking your heart, but when I felt what I felt, well then I knew that wouldn't do. If you really want to keep your power than you mustn't let love get in the way

"Before I came here I devised a plan to get to you. I put a curse on that therapist of yours making him have all the signs of being dead, yet he's not."

Regina should have known this; it was a curse worse than the one that she inflicted upon Snow. You weren't sleeping, yet you weren't dead. Your spirit was sent to something along the lines of purgatory with absolute nothingness. The victim still has an awareness of his body, yet there is no way to get back on their own. It's a punishment far worse than death and a curse far too powerful for Regina.

"Why would you do such a thing?" Regina inquired as she continued staring at her mother in disbelief.

"I needed the town to be fully against you for you to understand. It doesn't matter where you are, what position you hold. Evil Queen, mayor, or mother, it doesn't matter. The Evil Queen is who you will always be to them and I've tried to make you understand that."

"But why, mother? Why go through all of these efforts? Just to prove a point? Make my life more miserable because I could never be what you wanted?"

"To help you get your revenge on the one person you've hated the most."

_Snow, _Regina said to herself. Her curse failed and even during the curse that wretched woman still managed to find her happiness with that dreaded Prince Charming.

"But that's what I don't understand," Cora said almost to herself, "Out of all people you chose her daughter."

"I don't—"

"You can't deny it, darling! I know what I felt. I know what is there. No matter how much you try to deny it that despicable _savior _is imprinted on your heart more deeply than I ever thought possible."

The mayor felt a growl rise up in her throat at the hurtful words towards the blonde.

"I had to make her hate you. Her and Henry both. You can't let them get in the way if you want to expand your power."

_What?_ Regina was getting confused. _So my mother did all of this in order to push everyone I've ever cared about away just because she thinks I want _more _power? Haven't I had enough of that?_

"I don't _want_ more power," Regina was beginning to sound like her younger self, "I just want—"

"—Love is weakness."

Regina turned away from her mother as her eyes filled with tears. _Is this how it will always be?_

She felt two hands on her shoulders from behind. "My daughter, take a look around you. Is this what you really wanted? To be stuck as mayor of a tiny town when you could be out there," she pointed to the window signifying the places beyond Storybrooke, "controlling the world? Drop this foolish act and let me help you. Let _us_ rule this world together."

"…and become the person you've always wanted me to be," Regina whispered.

"Think about it, Regina. With our magic we'll be unstoppable. They will all bow down to us and cater to our ever demand."

_I can't, _Regina thought to herself, _I can't leave Henry. _Most of all, she couldn't leave Emma. She had denied it for too long, her feelings. Ever since that woman crossed into the town, she had always been drawn to her. Long before Emma ever laid that kiss upon her lips had she wanted to take her and make her hers.

Cora read her daughter's silence like an open book and removed her hands. "You put our name to Shame, Regina."

Regina decided not to respond. Her mother's words made their way into her core even though they shouldn't have. She knew this already way before Cora vocalized it. She treaded back over and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Mother?" Regina said after a few moments of stillness. Cora looked at her in hopes that maybe her daughter had come to her senses, "When you said 'requited feelings' what did you mean?"

The older woman gave her a serious look and then cocked her head in confusion. "You mean you don't know? She didn't tell you what happened?" It sounded a bit funny coming out of her mouth. Regina only shook her head. "How strange. I would have imagined she would tell you what happened when I tried to take her heart."

"What?" Regina screamed and shot up to her feet.

_She tried to take Emma's heart? Why didn't Emma ever tell me this? _

"Back in our world," Cora continued, "I tried taking the savior's heart. I was able to wrap my fingers around it for only a second until I was shot back with an incredible force."

_Emma can use magic?_ Regina was astonished. It had to have been magic; their was no other explanation to why Cora couldn't take her heart. The product of true love really was incomprehensible.

"But that one moment I had, I swear her emotions were on overload with you," Cora stated, "it was actually quite sickening. I thought Daniel was bad, but Emma? My God…" She shook her head in disgust, not taking notice of the fiery gaze in her daughter's eyes.

Regina felt an all consuming rage, but knew there was no way she could do anything about it. Cora would have her on the floor in seconds writhing in agony. Within all of her anger was shock. Out of everything her mother had told her, the knowledge of what was within Emma's heart was all that she cared about.

_Emma can't truly…_

Cora had never said it directly, but it was so obvious. It was painfully obvious to the point that it killed Regina to think about everything she had done to the blonde.

_I hope I didn't hurt her,_ she thought when remembering her outrage with magic only a few hours ago.

"This has to end," Regina looked up at her mother's words.

"What does?"

"This entire fixture on this woman. I may have your heart, but I can't take hers."

"What do you plan on doing?" Her heart began to speed at a terrible rate and her mother smirked as she felt it in her pouch.

"If you insist on denying what I want you to become then I'll simply make you."


	22. Chapter 22

_**A/N I know it's been awhile since I've updated. I got caught up in school (and maybe some snow that I decided to go out and play in, hehe).**_

_**Thanks to Your-loveable-tiger for some of the quotes used by Hook later on. I'm not great with pirate talk, so I needed some help.**_

_**I wanted to say that I really miss the Swan Queen action which I am quite positive you all miss too. This story has gotten far more complicated than I was intending and I'm actually not liking it one bit.**_

_**Here's the thing. I can either go on with the complications, send Emma out on some journey to find out how to save Regina or I can make it less complicated and find some other way to calm things down. One of my reviewers mentioned the possibility of venturing into Wonderland which I thought was a fabulous idea or perhaps bringing in Maleficent. If I go the more complicated route I could explore some of this, but I don't know where you all want to go.**_

_**So please be encouraged to leave me feedback on this situation as well as how you liked this chapter (and perhaps the overall story). Your hearts are highly appreciated :)**_

Emma lay onto her bed, limbs spread out. She missed the touch of the brunette's. Most of the time the touches were done in the act of lust, yet the blonde swore that laced deep within, under the veil, was a keen sense of adoration. Even within the cold stares that Regina knew how to give so well Emma could see through that. She could see that warm soul screaming against the bars of her stubbornness and pride.

_And she thinks me stubborn. _

As she turned towards the wall to lie on her side she winced at the ache in her bones. Just as the blonde had suspected, a good amount of bruises lined her back side from when she was thrown into the ground by none other than the Evil Queen. She couldn't believe what had happened. Regina hitting her own son? That just wasn't like the mayor, but sadly, she knew that people under stress did terrible things.

_But it still isn't right._

She had heard Henry bicker on and on about Regina being the Evil Queen, but she had never seen her actually use magic before. Emma shivered at the thought of that smoky purple hue overtaking brown. It was a terrifying sight, yet during that entire time, starting at the time where Regina pressed her against the wall, she had felt an all consuming feeling of lust. However, this wasn't like their other heated moments. There was something dark. Sinister. It may have been the essence of the dark magic in the air, but magic was the last thing she knew about.

_But that feeling…_

The blonde's hand began to travel down her own shirt clad stomach, her eyes closing, and tried to pretend it was the other woman's touch. Her mind told her to stop, but she couldn't. Her hand traveled further down and slipped under the lining of her underwear.

_No…I shouldn't._

They were similar thoughts from earlier. She would have given anything to fall under the brunette and give in to her every command. The calling was irresistible, yet she managed to pull away from the woman. She knew she had to remain angry; there was no excuse for what the mayor had done and she wasn't about to let it slide because of her oh-so-easy seduction. She knew that wasn't the time, so she let the anger take over.

_But now is different,_ she tried reasoning with herself, _I'm alone. She isn't here. This isn't about her._

Her hand dipped even further and something between a whimper and a moan escaped her lips. A few soft taps rapped against her door causing her to nearly scream and sit up. After the approval to come in, Henry stood under the doorway with a sad look on his face. Actually, the same face he had worn since they left Regina's. As terrible as it may sound, she was thankful that he was too down in the dumps to register his pink-cheeked mother as she bit her lip self-consciously.

"I'm hungry," he told her as he looked down at his feet bashfully.

"There's pizza in the fridge," she said as she flung her feet over the edge of the bed.

With that the kid disappeared out of sight only to appear a few minutes later with a funny face. The blonde had managed to toss on a baggy sweatshirt that hung over top of her shorts. They were much more comfortable than her out-and-about attire. Normally she wouldn't even bother with bottoms, but she had to make adjustments now that her son was here.

"Uh, I didn't see any pizza."

"What? No I just—"

_Wait a minute, _the blonde said to herself and made her way down the stairs. Her mismatched socks padded their way into the kitchen and opened up the fridge. Truth be told, the pizza was nowhere to be found.

"God damnit, Snow," she mumbled to herself. _Never doubt that woman to throw out a pizza that was only a few days old._

She sighed in irritation before her search commenced. It wasn't until she was rummaging through the cabinets that she realized she was starving as well. As if on cue, both of their stomachs let out a large rumble. Emma now felt a bit guilty at the fact of neglecting Henry. They were both in too much shock when they got home to even think about eating. Now, after a few hours had passed, they were facing the consequences of loud earthquakes erupting from their bellies.

"How about a poptart?" Emma said with a dry laugh as she pulled down the box. He shrugged and took it from her, not even bothering to toast it. She sighed to herself.

_I am the _worst _mother on the planet._

She should have picked up the phone and ordered another pizza, but she couldn't find enough energy to do so. The atmosphere around the two was morbid and quiet as they both took a seat at on the couch. Some random cartoon was flashing across the television. Emma attempted at a corny joke about the show in which Henry would laugh, but it died out just as quickly.

They fell once again into silence and before they knew it there was the sound of a key turning in a lock and the front door swung open. Snow and Charming both walked in laughing at some unheard joke. Charming had started helping Snow teach the kids from school how sword fight, thinking it would be a fun and beneficial learning experience if they ever went back to the Enchanted Forest. It suited the sheriff just well; in actuality she could care less as long as he stayed out of her way. She wasn't too keen on him trying to take over her job as sheriff. She had fought too hard for that position to have it taken away from her. Snow looked over and smiled when she saw her grandson.

"Oh, hey Henry!"

He gave her an awkward wave and then when back to watching television. Snow gave a snicker when she looked at the components spread out of her coffee table: an empty bag of chips, cookies, poptarts, and an almost empty two-litter of coke.

"Emma, please tell me you've actually eaten something beside what I'm seeing."

"Uh…" the blonde looked away innocently before returning a glare, "We would have been content if it weren't for you throwing out the pizza."

"Please. Another day and it would have had mold crawling all over it."

"We just got it the other day!"

Snow rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "Something happen today?" Emma raised a suspicious eyebrow and stared at her mother momentarily. Snow couldn't have known about the earlier events. "You're usually never home before me and then again Henry is here. I thought he was with Regina?"

"Oh, well…" was she to tell her what happened? That would probably cause more problems than needed and that was the last thing she wanted, "I decided to leave early since it was pretty dead today. Regina also agreed to let him come over."

"Right," Snow nodded even though she knew something wasn't being told.

The pixie-haired woman carried herself into the kitchen and began to prepare dinner. Charming on the other hand had went off on his own business and jumped in the shower.

"Emma? Can you help me in the kitchen?"

After leaving the kid to his cartoons she filled up a pan of water for her mother and put it on the stove to boil. Henry, to her surprise, remained silent about the incident today. Meanwhile, Snow pulled out a knife and began chopping a carrot.

"So what actually happened today?" she asked quietly as the sound of the knife hitting the cutting board echoed through the air.

"What?" Emma asked as she leaned back against the counter.

"Oh no. We're not playing this game. Do you actually think that I'm going to believe everything is just peachy? There's been a lot of stuff going on recently for work to be _dead _and since when does Henry actually _choose_ to miss out on sword fighting?"

The blonde took up the job of staring intently at the water on the stove as if forcing it to boil faster. She couldn't tell her mother. She couldn't admit that her mother may have been right about Regina. Their tension from that feud in the car had died down, but Emma was still touchy on the subject.

Snow set the knife aside and turned around to face her daughter. Lowering her voice so only she could hear, she leaned forward and whispered, "What did Regina do this time?" She eyed the blonde carefully, watching for any hints.

"Don't go there, mom."

"But Emma…"

"I said don't go there. I am _not_ in the mood."

The sheriff took the just-bought box of noodles and dumped them into the boiling water.

"At least tell me everything is okay now?"

The blonde turned her head and met her mother's eyes, "I can't."

And that was how she left it. There would be no more questions asked that night or at least no more answers from the sheriff. Their conversation turned towards Snow's day with the kids which did a fine job at distracting the woman. Turns out the kids were quite lively and learning quickly, save for that one kid who always stuck out like a sore-thumb and, in Emma's language, "sucked ass".

"Can you pull out the salad in the fridge?"

Emma nodded and grabbed the bowl, setting in on the counter by her mother. Snow began mixing the vegetables into the salad when the blonde began to secretly eye a savory looking bag of croutons.

_Garlic and Buttery, _the words read. She stealthily reached out a hand and swiped it away. An approving hummed sounded from her throat as crunched down on the bread pieces. Leaning against the counter again, she watched as her mother reached out for the bag only to come up empty handed. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"I swore I just—"

_Crunch. Crunch._

"Emma!" the pixie-haired brunette yelled in mock irritation and held out her hands, "Those are for the salad."

Her daughter attempted to suppress a laugh, the tip of her pink tongue sticking out between her teeth, but failed. "Taste pretty good without."

The brunette rolled her eyes and snatched the bag. Emma pouted as her mother dumped them into the bowl.

Finally, the house was called to dinner. They sat around the table like a true family, eating happily. Henry slurped down a noodle causing some of the sauce to splash onto her cheek. Emma laughed quietly to herself at the thought of him attempting to eat like that with the mayor.

She had barely touched her dish when her phone sounded from the counter. She swooped her cell into her hand and pressed it to her ear.

"Sheriff Swan speaking…uh huh…what? Okay I'm on my way."

She sighed grouchily and headed upstairs to change into her normal clothes. As she came back down, she grabbed her red jacket and looked over to the confused family.

"There's a disturbance by Gold's shop. I'm going to check it out."

Charming sat his fork down and began to push himself up.

"Nuno, dad. You're staying here. I'm sure I can handle it," he gave her a look of concern, "There is a sheriff for a reason. It's not called the _family police department._"

With that, she grabbed her gun sliding it into its holster and slipped out the door.

* * *

"You're the one who set fire to my shop!" the pawnbroker yelled towards the scruffy, black haired man.

"Actually no," the younger man replied, "As much as I would have loved to partake in such a travesty, alas, it was not I," he grinned and took a step forward, "You look different here, Crocodile."

Gold waved his hand and sent a magical hit towards his enemy, but as the latter waved his shiny hook in the air, it dissipated. The older man scrunched up his face in confusion and leaned onto his cane.

"Ah, so Cora's enchantment actually worked."

He gave a deadly smirk and lunged forward, catching the imp off guard. He managed to dodge out of the way, but as a result, he hit a shelf of items that went painfully crashing to the floor. Without the use of his magic, he was almost powerless. Almost. When the pirate edged closer he swung his cane, knocking the scruffy man in the jaw.

He younger man let out a loud howl and wiped the blood off of his chin. His eyes were crazed with the madness of a man looking for vengeance. He needed to end this now. He needed to make the croc pay for the heartache he inflicted upon him and his love. The cane came flying his way again, but his hook caught hold of it and sent it flying. A vase shattered upon impact and collided with the floor.

Now the old man was left with only his gimpy leg to support him. The pirate shoved him against the counter painfully and pressed the sharp edge of his hook against the man's throat.

_Ding!_

The door to the pawnshop swung open.

"Let him go!" the sheriff shouted and ran over, pulling the pirate off of him. She took notice of the odd fear within the pawnbroker's eyes. Something that wasn't normal upon the man.

"…Hook?" Emma blurted out in shock once she got a good look of the man.

"Hello, my love."

"What are you…how did you get here?"

"That isn't any concern of yours now is it? Now if you don't mind I have some business to attend to."

He went to move, but in one swift motion Emma had her gun pointed towards him.

"Let me make this clear, buddy. I don't know how the hell you got here, but here's how it works around here. I'm the sheriff and you can't just go around, breaking in, and bashing in whoever you want."

She didn't know for sure if the man had actually broken into Gold's shop, but it was a pretty easy guess. It was already late meaning the shop would have already been closed. If the look on Gold's face said anything then Hook was not an acquaintance the pawnbroker would have wanted to see.

Managing to get the pirate to submit, with more with force than command, she cuffed the man and led him out to the police cruiser. She was thankful to have her cruiser back to use during her work and not have to shove drunken people, such as Leroy, into the back of her buggy. Once she got the cursing pirate into the backseat, she headed back inside to check on Gold.

He was able to make it over to where his cane and was now leaning down to get it. Emma noticed his awkward struggle and bent down.

"That was completely unnecessary, Miss Swan."

The blonde was taken aback at his rude comment and thought about swiping the cane right from under him.

"I am highly capable of taking care of my own self. That man is nothing, but an arrogant—"

"—I know," Emma interjected, "I've had the pleasure of his rum-drenched acquaintance before."

"Have you now, dearie?"

"What happened between you two? Are you alright?"

"As I was just saying, I am highly able to take care of myself. I am quite fine. And as far as mentioning the affair between me and Hook, now that is none of your concern. I insist that you stay within your own worries, Miss Swan."

The sheriff rolled her eyes irritably and let out an exhale of air. _I should have just let him knock your ass out, you insensible fucking bastard. _She turned and marched out of the shop.

"Good day to you, dearie," he called out from behind.

* * *

The sheriff sat on her desk, arms folded, as she stared intently at the disheveled man behind bars.

"Care to tell me how you managed to follow us to Storybrooke?"

"Only if you let me out of here, love," he replied as he latched onto the cold bars with his hook and pulled himself forward.

"Not a snowballs chance in hell."

She was completely dumfounded at how he was even here. Last time she saw the man was in Fairytale Land along with…

"Cora brought you here."

"Now what makes you say that, love?"

The blonde slid off of the desk and got close to him. She nearly yelled "Where is she?"

"Lighten up, lass. I have no intentions of telling you where she is and that would be if I even _knew _where she was."

"But she's in Storybrooke," she said more as a statement than question. His silence was more than enough to answer than.

She turned to leave, but stopped when he spoke up.

"You're just going to leave me here?"

"Look buddy," she pointed an accusing finer, "I'm fucking starving. Your little dispute with Gold pulled me away from dinner and I'm already not in a good mood."

"I can compensate for that. It's quite lonely over here in this cage. If you won't consider letting me out then why not come aboard? I'm sure you've never been surrounded seamen like me."

He gave her a cocky grin and she nearly gagged, rolling her eyes.

"I'd rather drown, _captain_."

There must have been a glimmer in her eyes, for his next reply took her off guard.

"So someone _is _swabbing your deck, lass?"

"Excuse me?" The sheriff crossed her arms and gave him an intent stare with an eyebrow raised.

"Cora had her theories…"

"What in fuck's name are you talking about?"

"Oh nothing," he set his chin upon his hook and waved her off with his other hand, "Carry on with your night, love. I'm sure I'll be just fine. Though I can't promise that these bars will contain my thoughts on how wet and wild the sea would be if you decided to join."

The blonde had just enough. She flicked the lights off in the station and slammed the door leaving the sick man to his thoughts. She couldn't control them, but she sure as hell could get away from them.

It wasn't him or Gold that she pondered over as she traveled back home. She now had knowledge of Cora being in town which unnerved her to no end. If Cora could manipulate so many people in Fairytale Land what on Earth could she do here?


	23. Chapter 23

**_It's been a while since I've updated and I feel terrible about that. For some reason I thought I had already posted this chapter, but come to find out I wrote it, but never finished it. Anyways, I hope I'm tying things together well. Let me know._**

**_And don't forget to leave a review! Thanks everyone._**

When Emma had entered back into the apartment Henry was sound asleep on the couch. Only his head was popped out on the bundle of blankets he was in and in all sincerity he looked cute.

_If only he could stay so innocent,_ Emma thought to herself as she walked over and clicked off the television. She leaned down over top of him and pressed her lips to his forehead. Maybe he will grow up to actually have a normal life, but that would only be able to happen if his family wasn't so messed up.

A strange thought fluttered through the blonde's mind. _Family._ However, she pushed it away and headed up the stairs as quietly as possible.

After changing into her sweater and shorts, she grabbed herself a beer in the back of the fridge. She wrapped her fingers around the neck and drank away, not paying mind to her roommate who had arisen from bed.

"Everything go okay?"

The blonde turned to face the raven-haired woman, the bottle still between her lips. She took another gulp before answering in a soft voice.

"Hook is here."

Snow opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. Bewilderment crossed her face as she looked at her daughter. She looked over at her husband and then her grandson before asking if they could talk upstairs in Emma's room.

"Want a beer?" Emma asked before they headed up, but took the hint from her mother's face and held up her hands, "hey I was just asking."

She grabbed another for herself and went upstairs to discuss the situation with the other woman. She plopped down onto her bed and crossed her legs. Snow took the more civilized approach as she gently sat down on the edge of the bed.

"How did he get here?" the latter asked as she watched the blonde chug away at her second beer.

"I don't actually know, but I have an idea."

"…Cora."

"That's what I said." The blonde groaned and leaned back against her headboard. "Can't we ever just have a normal life? It makes me wish for the days back in the city—" she stopped when a small flash of pain skim across her mother's face, "I didn't mean it like that."

"I know."

Awkward silence.

"I just wish my life was simpler, ya know?"

"But then magic came and you found out that your parents were from a fairytale book."

"Right…so how do you think they got here? I mean, the portal closed after we jumped through it and that was the only way."

"This is Cora we're talking about, Em. If she truly wanted to see her daughter then she clearly found a way."

Emma's eyes widened at her mother's words and her grip on the bottle tightened to the point of almost shattering.

_That's why Regina's been acting so strange._

"Emma, what is it?"

"How long do you think they could have been here under the radar?"

"I have no idea. Knowing Cora, they could have been here for quite some time without us finding out. The only reason we know that she is here is because of Hook. Why?"

"Mom, please just hear me out this time and think of what I'm saying before you jump to conclusions," Snow raised a curious eyebrow before nodding, "Do you think Cora might be a reason for all of the crazy things that have happened recently? You know, like Archie's death, Gold's shop burning?"

"Oh my God," Snow gasped at the oncoming realization, "what if who we saw in the dream catcher was actually…"

"…Cora?"

It made sense. Cora had impersonated Lancelot back in Fairytale Land with ease, so what made anything different now?

It had been proven that some form of magic was placed upon the therapist because even though several weeks had passed since his departure from this world, his body remained untouched by death. Other than the first looks that gave away his grim predicament – pale flesh, cold skin, no heart beat – his body hadn't given in to the natural decaying elements that accompanied the usual death. As bleak as it may have sounded, Whale insisted that that they didn't give him over to the Earth just yet. If his body was remaining in such a state, it gave him time to study the affects of whatever peculiar magic was placed upon him.

Whale had always been interested in the workings of magic; he thought it may aid him in his scientific discoveries. Emma had agreed, but insisted that he didn't harm the body. She had this terrible feeling in her gut that perhaps the man wasn't actually _dead._

_It would explain why Regina was acting so strange back in the morgue._ But that one question remained: did she know it was Cora the entire time? If she did then why was she so afraid?

The blonde's heart began to beat rapidly and for the first time she realized, consciously, that she feared for Regina. If Snow was anything to go by, then Cora was more wicked than any Evil Queen the town had ever seen. Her mind instantly began to swarm with cruel, torturous thoughts. She was now wishing she had grabbed a bottle of whiskey instead of her choice in alcohol.

_What if Regina is hurt? What if that wasn't Regina at all this morning?_

She felt an all consuming sickness rise in her stomach.

_God! And I was even turned on by…by…oh God no!_

She mentally gagged. A hand reached out and touched her arm. She looked over to meet her mother gazing at her with unease.

"She must have done something to Archie and better yet Regina," the blonde said as calmly and indifferent as she could muster, "Henry says she hasn't been acting like herself lately. I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want you to worry, but…something _did _happen today."

Snow's eyes lit up when she heard that her daughter was opening up to her.

"What happened isn't important though. What really matters is that Regina is in danger."

"What?" her mother looked at her as if she had three heads, "Why should we care if she is in _danger_? She would never do _anything _to help us."

"He's Henry's mother. I know you, Charming, and just about everyone else in this town would be pleased to watch her burn, but we all know that can't and won't happen. I won't allow it. We've already made that clear enough. Who knows what Cora might do if she's impersonating Regina…" she trailed off for a moment, "We need to tell Henry."

"And let him know that his mother isn't actually his mother? He won't understand that."

"But he needs to know that what happened today—"

"—Emma, please stop telling me only part of the story. What happened?"

And so she told Snow the entire story about what happened earlier that morning. Henry running into her office. Confronting the mayor about the abuse she inflicted upon her son. Regina using magic on her when she threatened to retrieve Henry from the house.

Of course she left out the entire seduction part. Not only was it embarrassing to think that it was Cora impersonating the mayor, but also because Snow knew nothing about the affair the two had been secretly having.

Snow wasn't as convinced that it was Cora pretending to be Regina. Of course her bias was getting in the way. Regina was evil and always had been, so what would stop her form turning on her son?

Emma knew better though. She knew Regina too well to know that. Something wasn't right and she was going to get to the bottom of it.

"So what do we do?" the blonde asked her mother.

"I say we let her burn."

"Mom!"

"You know she wouldn't do the same for any of us. Isn't he better off here with his family?"

There that word was again.

"She _is_ his family. She's his mother."

"No, Emma. _You_ are his mother. She didn't carry him around for nine months. She didn't go through the laboring child birth."

With a shaky hand, Emma placed the empty beer bottle on the nightstand to keep her from throwing it. How could her mother not understand this? Maybe because she was never there for her own daughter and therefore wanted to make up for that by reunited Henry and Emma.

Out of all people shouldn't Snow understand? Snow had given Emma up in order to give her a better life. A life away from the curse. Emma had given her son up on her own accord knowing that she couldn't handle a baby. She had to admit that, as much as she regretted giving her son up, it probably was for the best. Regina had raised him well. He was such an incredibly smart and talented kid which was completely opposite of the blonde. Who knew what kind of life he would have had if Emma had chosen to keep him? Probably not the best and completely different from the lavishing life under the mayor's care. How could a life on welfare be good for _anyone_?

This was the first time Emma had ever thought of this in such a way. It astonished her. It took all of this for her to realize that Regina was a good mother and that Henry deserved to be with her.

She took a gulp at another realization that Henry could have both mothers. _Together._

"She raised him."

The pixie-haired woman quickly rose to her feet in bewilderment. Throwing up her hands she yelled out.

"What is going on with you?"

Emma grew silent and pulled her knees up to her chest. Her brain was beginning to swim with the alcohol. She insisted on remaining silent like a stubborn child as her mom threw out excessive questions that she failed to pick up. She didn't want to hear it anymore.

It was clear.

Emma was going to have to do this on her own.


	24. Chapter 24

**_A short chapter, but it is a new one nonetheless. The lyrics I used in the beginning are from the song "Mechanical Love" by In This Moment._**

Emma walked in twirling her keys, singing to some song that was seeping into her ears.

"_And I know you'll never understand me  
No matter how hard we try  
And I, know I'll never understand you  
And your mechanical love"_

As she stepped inside of her office, she flicked on the lights. Stopping dead in her tracks she felt that something wasn't right. She slid the ear buds from her ears and tossed her ipod onto the desk.

It was _far_ too quiet.

There wasn't an assault of sickening sexual innuendos being thrown her way. Perhaps the pirate was merely sleeping in the bundle of sheets on the cot, but as she edged closer she came to the realization of why the silence was so protruding.

Hook was gone.

She scratched her head in confusion and stared at the empty cell before muttering to no one but herself.

"That little fucker…"

She should have known better. He was a pirate for God's sake.

"Is there a problem, Sheriff?" said a familiar voice that caused a stir within the young woman.

She jumped around to find the mayor standing under the door with a hand on her hips.

"You look quite baffled, this morning."

"I—" the blonde cut her own self off and turned to look at the empty cell once more. "Where _is _he?" she muttered under her breath.

"Have you lost something?"

Without even looking at her, the blonde could hear the evil smirk in the mayor's taunting words. By the time she turned around, the older woman was only a few feet away from her.

"What?" the blonde shook her head, "No…no. I just…nevermind."

Regina's eyebrows rose in suspicion, but she was granted no further explanation.

"Can I help you with something?" the sheriff inquired wearily, not quite being so comfortable in the same room as the other.

There were several reasons for this. One, the attraction she felt for this woman was overbearing, but to cancel that out, it may have been Cora. That in itself is just sickening. Secondly, she feared that the brunette may whip out another magical attack leaving her in more pain. Lastly, she had a hunch that may lead to where the pirate had gone.

Whatever the reason may be it didn't matter.

The sheriff walked over towards her desk and plopped right down in her chair, not caring a bit how unprofessional she looked as she propped her boots up onto the wood.

"As a matter of fact you can. I am here to talk to you about your job."

"My job?"

Her arms crossed as she looked at the mayor quizzically.

"Indeed, I have an assignment I'd like you to look into for me."

A hand with perfectly manicured fingers stretched out holding a manila folder in which the blonde took and began to look through.

"What exactly am I suppose to be doing?"

"There have been some kids vandalizing the town. Graffiti everywhere. Broken benches. I'm under the impression that they are attempting to start a gang. I don't believe that such an attempt would cause any real harm, but just for safety measures."

"And so you want me to stop this?"

"That _is_ your job if I remember correctly," she paused for a moment to watch the sheriff roll her eyes, "and if I may make a suggestion? Try and keep your belongings better contained."

With a swift turn of her heels, Regina began to walk out of the office until the sheriff called out to her.

"Was there something else you wanted, Madame Mayor?"

"Come again, sheriff?" she deadpanned, only turning her head slightly.

"Aren't you going to ask how your son is doing?"

"My son?"

The brunette whipped around at the mention of Henry and raised an eyebrow.

"You know, the boy whom you happened to assault yesterday in which I kindly refrained from arresting your ass."

Emma crossed her arms as the latter shot a warning look her way.

"I know very well _who_ my son is, Miss Swan. I would assume he's much better in your care at the moment?"

The sheriff's jaw dropped at the comment and her brain went blank for a comeback. Did Emma just hear right? Had the mayor admitted to what she thought?

The older woman let out a sigh of irritation and turned to leave again. The sounds of her heels echoed through the dim-lit hallway.

Thoughts began to quickly race through the blonde's mind. Somehow all of this just didn't seem right. Hook was gone and just coincidentally the mayor had some work for Emma to do. Work that might take a while to get to the bottom of – that being because she would have to track down the pesky kids causing the trouble – if it wasn't just something the mayor made up.

_Is she trying to distract me?_

Her hands gripped the sides of her chair and she pushed herself up, bolting out of the office.

"Regina, stop!"

The mayor had just opened the door to outside, but let it click shut as she turned around to meet the other.

"Yes, sheriff?"

"I don't know what the hell is going on, but I'm going to get to the bottom of it."

"Oh, are you, dear?"

Regina laughed coldly, a chill rushing down the blonde's spine.

"Think of what you're doing. Do you really want to lose Henry? Because if so you're doing a fantastic job."

"Miss Swan—"

"—you better be careful, your majesty, or else you're going to lose him for good."

"Is that a threat, sheriff?"

The mayor took one stride, landing in the younger woman's personal space. The latter took a deep breath, but a tantalizing fragrance of spices and red apples took over her senses.

Green eyes narrowed as she placed a hand upon the brunette's chest and pushed her against the nearest wall. The shock upon the other's face was priceless, brown eyes widening. Emma gripped the soft fabric beneath her fingers and leaned in against the brunette's ear.

"That is a promise," she growled deep and low.

Just as quickly as she reacted, she let go and stomped away back into her office.

Surprisingly the mayor didn't follow.


	25. Chapter 25

**_A/N the heartbreak of this will end soon. I'm so sorry for dragging it out for so long. If you miss the Swan Queen moments then feel free to check out some of my recent one-shots and two-shots. Thanks to Spookshowbabyx for helping me solve my little issue I was having in this story._**

**_Don't forget to leave your heart! (aka comments/reviews)_**

The sheriff had actually taken the time to look into the teenagers vandalizing the town. They were easy to spot since she used to run in the same crowd at their age. She laughed to herself.

_We thought we were the coolest, toughest shit._

Isn't it ironic how Emma spent so much of her younger years running from the cops and now she was one herself? Never doubt life to throw you whacky curve balls when you least expect it.

She wanted to tell the mayor that she had done what had been asked. She rallied the whole group of six kids and told them that they better clean up what they had done by the end of the week or else the consequences would be dire. She really didn't know what all she would do, but her authority seemed to make their mark as the kids nodded with ill fear and took off running as soon as they had been free.

Now she stood on the doorstep in front of the house she now knew so well.

* * *

The fire crackled in the hearth casting wicked shadows around dark room. Even though the warmth wrapped around the entire room it failed to make its presence known to the brunette who sat on the couch, the strongest liquor she could find within her slim, manicured fingers.

The mayor's thoughts were racing with ill memories that she attempted to wash away with the burning alcohol. However she more she drank the more the memories flooded in from her childhood; memories she had locked away far from anyone's grasp.

It was an odd thought, but Regina was glad for this moment. She would take this pain of her childhood any day than be made to do such horrible things she had done under her mother's control.

_Henry will hate me. He'll never ever forgive me for what I've done. She's trying to make me like her…why mother? Why would you do this to me? Do you even have a heart?_

She pushed herself off and couch, setting the bottle of vodka on the table, and made her way clumsily over to a cabinet in the far part of the room. When opening the cabinet she found her mother's old book of dark magic and became thankful that she didn't toss it into the fire.

_There has to be something in here_, she thought to herself as she fell back onto the couch and began flipping through the pages. Finally she found what she was looking for.

Her eyes closed shut as she gave in to all of the memories with her mother. Every last heart aching, brutal moment flickered across her mind. Tears began to aimlessly stream down her face. She didn't want to remember these things, but she had to. She had to face them.

Cora Mills had caused her so much pain ever since she was a child; she had the scar to prove it, yet no matter how much agony stained her heart she couldn't relinquish the love for her mother.

An odd feeling began to waver to and fro through her body; it felt as if a dampened force was pushing back against another unseen energy. It took the woman all of her might to continue forcing the dark magic away; consequentially her skin felt as if it were on fire and her vigor was depleting quickly.

* * *

Cora Mills sat stood among her daughter's vault of stolen hearts beneath the Earth. If it was one thing she could congratulate her daughter for it would be on how many hearts she was able to steal. Still it didn't compare to how many the older woman had taken away; she had crushed more than she could account for, but what did it matter?

The dull colored heart of her daughter's beat within her hand, yet something didn't feel right. There was a strange, unusual presence around the heart that she hadn't seen or felt before. She tried to command the owner through the organ to do a simple task, but a bright aura spewed out in tiny flashed back at her.

She grunted in frustration and shook her head.

"What on Earth is going on?"

Another attempt to control the heart was in vain and she growled in outrage. Within seconds she magicked herself into the Mill's manor to find what was going on. She stood in the hallway about to enter the room in which the mayor resided, but stopped in her tracks as a pair of voices sounded from inside.

* * *

"Whatever is going on between us Regina needs to end," the blonde said in a frustrated voice, "We have a kid involved in this."

The moment the sheriff had entered into the drawing room – having let herself in since the door was unusually unlocked – she noticed how ill the mayor looked. Her face was paler than it should have been and if she was right it seemed as if the brunette was sweating. In other words it looked as if she was sick.

"Yes, Miss Swan," her words were low and distant as if she was concentrating on something else entirely, "You need to get out of here."

"Why? Regina, what's going on? Tell me; I can help you."

Emma was beyond confused at this point. She wasn't sure whether Cora was impersonating her or if something, by the hands of Cora, had happened to make the mayor so ill mannered.

When the prideful mayor didn't come barging back into the office after the little incident the sheriff pulled in the hallway she knew Regina was surely not herself. However she still couldn't make herself believe that Regina wasn't Regina. She looked like her. Walked like her. Smelled like her. Talked like her. How could someone that hadn't been around her daughter for decades know how to impersonate her to the T? It didn't make sense if you asked Emma.

So now she was making an attempt to get through to the mayor. Tell her that she was there to help no matter what it may be. It may have been futile, but hey she was trying right? Isn't that what matters?

_What matters is that I get to the bottom of this. Now. If not for my own sake then for _our_ son._

This time Henry wasn't just an excuse. He didn't deserve to be dragged into this problem that he had no place in. It wasn't fair. He's too young.

And then there was another reason she wanted to help Regina out, but she couldn't bear to say it even to herself.

"You can't help me," she mayor replied. Her eyes were narrow and almost hollow gazing downward into nothing.

"Yes I can!"

Slender fingers reached out for the brunette, but the older woman quickly jerked back in hostility. When the blonde spoke next her words were soft and on the verge of cracking. It wasn't like her to admit these kinds of things to others.

"Regina…I-I care for you. A lot. More than I really want to, I'll confess. It doesn't make things easy for me, you know, being the White Knight, but I don't care what any one says. Something is wrong; I can see it. I may not know _what_ it is, but I need to know. _Please _help me out here so I can help you."

"I can't. Miss Swan you need to leave before you get hurt."

The brunette hadn't once made eye contact with the other woman. Something so simple as that put such a vast amount of distance between the two it felt as if they were oceans apart.

"I am _done_ with all of your threats! God damnit, woman. I am trying to help you! For _fuck's _sake; I am _so_ don't with this!"

She threw up her hands up in defeat as she turned to stomp out of the room, her boots scuffing the floor to an extent that the mayor would have cried out. Just as she was about to leave she stopped dead in her tracks.

A shattering howl pierced her ears and she bolted back into the room, completely oblivious to the unwelcome figure standing in the shadows of the hallway. Regina was crumpled up on the floor screaming as she held onto her chest. Her eyes were glued shut as tears cascaded down her pale cheeks.

"Regina, what's wrong!?" Emma cries out bending down to pull her to her, but the brunette was shaking too hard. This moment seemed far too familiar. Almost identical to how Graham had…_died._ "Regina? What is it? _Regina!"_

The older woman seemed to stop moving all at once. The blonde's mouth dropped open in devastation until she felt the heavy heaving of the mayor's chest, a loud cough escaping her red lips. Shaky, worried hands ran through the brunette locks in effort to sooth her companion.

Just as she was about to ask the brunette if she was okay the door to the drawing room burst open.

"That is _enough!_" Cora boomed, Regina's heart within her palm.

Emma's green eyes turned to saucers at the realization of what was happening. Cora was actually here; that was confirmed, but now she knew exactly why Regina had been acting so strange. She didn't have her heart.

"You…her…you have her heart."

"Aren't you a clever one, dear?"

The sheriff held the brunette closer, but as she did Cora squeezed the heart. Regina let out another cry. Emma had to let go of her in order to make the evil woman stop her actions.

Emma quickly pushed herself onto her feet and just as she did so Cora began to advance. Her free hand was up in the air as she came at the blonde.

"Mother don't!" Regina choked out from the floor.

"Darling, I'm not going to take her heart. Unfortunately I have already tried to do so."

As soon as she finished her words she flicked her wrist and sent Emma crashing into the wall as if she were a pesky bug. Glass shattered all around. The blonde fell limply onto the floor by the fire, her curls falling over her face as her head dangled down, lifelessly.

"Emma!" the brunette screamed and went to move, but couldn't. She shot a wicked glance back to her mother, "What have you done!?"

"What have _I_ done? I'm saving you, you foolish girl. You're acting like a mere child as you did with that pathetic stable boy. Don't you know that path only leads to destruction? And for God's sake, Regina. Snow White's daughter? After all I did to give you the kingdom at your fingertips you're going to throw it away for the daughter of your enemy? You bring shame to the Mill's name."

"I don't love her, mother," Regina spat with a weak breath.

"Oh I think you do. You can't fool me. I'm the Queen of Hearts for a reason, my darling. You see this?" she held out her daughter's scarred heart that barely glowed with any light. It was scorched to almost black from all of the previous dark magic, but through the cracks it seemed to faintly glow red, "She's brightening your heart which only means weakness."

"How would you know? You've never known love! You destroyed my happiness when you killed Daniel because you thought that he would make me weak. You never loved my father. No matter what all of the anguish you have caused me I still can't stop myself from loving you. You're my _mother…_" she trailed off for a moment before meeting her mother's scrutinizing gaze, "but you should have known that already. You should know more than any one that you can't control the heart of someone who loves you."

Cora's eyes went wide at the realization, but she spoke against it, "That's foolish nonsense."

But she knew exactly what her daughter was talking about. Her eyes flickered over to her old book; its pages were opened to a detailed explanation of how to steal a heart. Not only did it teach you how, but it also gave a warning of what could possibly happen. It was a very rare occurrence, but it is possible. If you steal a heart from someone that loves you then you risk the fact of them being able to offset the dark magic. Of course though it's not as simple as it sounds. It's far more complicated and painful. That owner of the heart has to consciously concentrate on the person who took their heart and focus on them. If they truly love them then that will counteract the dark magic. Consequentially though, it requires a great deal of concentration. Not only that, but as it makes your flesh feel as if it were on fire it also depletes your energy at a rapid rate.

This was why Regina seemed to distant only moments ago. This is why she looked so sick. She was trying to prevent her mother from controlling her heart and it worked.

"I can do this though," Cora snickered evilly as she put pressure upon her daughter's heart again.

Regina gasped and took hold of her chest once more, "Y-yes m-mother. Go ahead and k-kill me."

"Why would I want to do that? Then the fun will be gone."

Her laugh bounced off the walls like ice shards.

"Is that all you want? Do you take pleasure in watching me suffer?"

"I never wanted to, darling. All I've ever wanted was for you to grow up and be strong. Powerful. You finally had that, but then you enacted that silly curse which in the end never worked out," she sighed, "But I will make you strong. Through your pain and suffering."


	26. Chapter 26

_**A/N this is probably one of the quickest updates ever. I hope this chapter tickles your fancy. Please let me know and give me your dearest hearts.**_

"Not if I have anything to say about it," shouted a weak, yet strong voice from behind Cora.

Before Cora could even turn around the sheriff had clumsily launched herself onto the older woman. Regina's heart went flying into the air - consequentially jolting the mayor as it smashed into the ground – as both bodies fell into the pull of gravity. The screaming and shouting of the two became mixed as they both struggled for power.

The queen went to push the blonde away from her with a powerful blow of magic, yet before she could the sheriff sent a fist into her face.

"You messed with the wrong girl you bitch" she shouted as she sent endless punches, "I'm the fucking White Knight!"

There was no stopping her. Cora had already blacked out and if it wasn't for Regina grabbing the sheriff by the arms and pulling her back she may have killed her.

"Emma, stop!" Regina shouted as she tried to restrain her, her bloody fists still flailing.

"Let me go! I'm going to fucking kill her!"

"Emma…" she begged, "_please. _She's still my mother."

At that moment, Emma realized the sudden change in the brunette's voice. It wasn't forced or even cold as it had been. She stopped fighting and turned around to look at the other woman.

"Regina?" The brunette furrowed her brows at the silly question of her name. She opened her mouth to speak, but the blonde jumped onto her. "Regina! Your mother…you…your acting on your own will."

"It must be because she's unconscious."

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry. Regina I thought…I didn't know…if I had known she had your heart and that it wasn't actually you. I mean I had thought, but I didn't actually think—"

"—shh, Emma, It's okay. How could you have known?"

They both looked down at themselves when they realized how close they were. Their arms were locked around one another as Emma was pretty much straddling the brunette from when she leaped onto her. They had never been in such an intimate position without it being for secret pleasures.

Emma's cheeks turned red as she looked back up into gorgeous brown eyes and saw actually saw Regina for the first time. She didn't see the Evil Queen. She didn't see the prideful Mayor Mills. For the first time she saw a misunderstood woman that had been broken by her past. She didn't know everything, but she had heard enough.

Cora had killed Daniel. She could only assume that this was someone who Regina loved dearly at some point in her life. Enough that it made her hate her mother. Cora was truly an evil woman; not Regina.

A soft hand reached up and pushed golden curls behind the sheriff's ear. Their eyes never left one another's as the brunette's thumb wiped away drying remnants of blood off her forehead.

"You're bleeding," Regina whispered.

"It's nothing really. Are you okay?"

"For now," she sighed when Emma gave her a quizzical look, "Only while Cora is unconscious can I remain uncontrolled. I was able to push her out, but it drained me of much of my energy. You must listen to me; when Cora wakes up you cannot trust me, do you understand? You must keep Henry away."

"But—"

"—no buts, Emma. You have to stay away from me as well. I'm dangerous and Cora is even worse."

Green eyes went wide and she pushed away from the brunette, standing up abruptly.

"Your heart! Cora had it when she walked in here, but it's gone."

The older woman nodded and stood to her feet. They both began frantically searching everywhere they could within the room.

"Where is it?"

"I can't find it!"

"Check my mother's pouch. She keeps it in there."

"Uh…Regina?"

A disturbing chill ran down the mayor's spine; there was something wrong in the blonde's voice as she slowly turned around, afraid to meet whatever it was.

"Where is your mother?"

A nauseating feeling took Emma over; this wasn't right. She had been right there. Knocked out stone cold. Or at least that's what she thought. Her adrenaline from moments ago was beginning to drain and now was giving way to her excruciating headache. She would be lucky if she didn't have a concussion.

"What the hell? She was _right_ there!"

"Just…just keep looking for my heart."

Now _that_ was a funny thing to say; who knew that could be meant literally? The blonde glanced over at the brunette and noticed just how exhausted she looked.

_Make that two of us_, Emma thought.

Green eyes caught hold of something glowing from the corner of her eyes. Her head snapped over and landed on the lonesome organ in the corner of the room. Obviously she had missed it when she was looking there before.

She darted over and snatched it up quickly. She gulped as she starred down at the heart beating within her palm;

_So _this_ is what it feels like to hold someone's heart in your hand?_

"Regina, I have it!"

Brown eyes flickered over as her face instantly lightened up with relief. Both woman ran towards one another, but suddenly a puff of smoke appeared between them.

"Hand it over, dear," Cora said with a soft voice.

The sheriff's eyes darted back and forth between the two women. She knew what she had to do, but also knew that Cora would do everything in her power to stop her. Regina's mother held out her hand impatiently.

That's when Emma noticed how perfect Cora's face was; too perfect for just being punched to a bloody pulp.

_God damn you people and your magic._

But then that meant that Cora had drained a bit of her energy. She didn't know jack-shit about magic, but she was able to read between to lines.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you that it's rude to keep a queen waiting?"

"Didn't anyone tell you that the White Knight doesn't give a shit, your highness? Shove your imprudent magic up your ass."

Cora gasped as the nasty words hit her lips. Before making her next move, Emma glanced Regina's way and hoped that she could read her mind. She bit her lip.

_It's all or nothing_

and then charged at the Queen of Heart's, her fist ready to smack the bitch in the face once again. Cora gripped her wrist tightly, her other hand reaching to snatch the heart, but Emma was quicker.

Suddenly the heart was being tossed into the air and it was almost as if it were in slow motion. Heads turned and watched as Regina grabbed it, stumbling on her heels and falling to the ground. Cora's eyes grew dark and she grabbed the blonde by the throat.

"You'll pay for that."

Her instinct reaction was to rip out her opponent's heart as she had done far too many times to count. Her hand plunged deep inside the blonde's chest as a green eyes bulged at the pain. Regina screamed in the background. Unfortunately for Cora, she had forgotten that she couldn't take the blonde's heart for whatever reason it may be. Just as fast as it happened there was a sudden burst of energy.

Cora went flying out of the window, the sound of glass shattering along with her screams. This time had been much more powerful then the first back in Fairytale Land. After regaining her breath, the sheriff ran over to the window to find Regina's mother in a pile of bloody limbs.

She was out dead cold for sure this time.

A hand graced her back and she jumped. Her heartbeat calmed as she turned around to see it was only Regina. Looking down, she saw that the heart was still within her hands.

"What's wrong?" Emma asked her.

"I want you to do it," Regina whispered, barely audible.

"Me? But I can't—"

"It's not that hard, Miss Swan."

Emma cocked an eyebrow at her title. _We're _not_ going back to that again._

"_Emma,_" she corrected herself as she unfolded the blonde's fist and placed the heart in her palm, "Please?"

The blonde nodded nervously, biting her lip. Sensing the hesitation, the mayor guided her hand to her chest and helped her slide the heart back into place. A large gasp escaped her lips and arms were quickly embracing her.

The older woman's hands found their way into golden locks just as Emma buried her face within the other's neck. She breathed in the scent of red apples that calmed her nerves far quicker than any medication.

They stayed that way for what seemed like forever. It wasn't until she heard the sob of the older woman that made her look up.

"Emma," the brunette choked out, her eyes bright with new tears, "I never meant to hurt you or Henry. I could have died when I did that."

"Hey," Emma whispered softly and cupped her cheek, "it wasn't you; I know that now."

"I'm so sorry. I should have told you in the morgue, but I was scared. I hadn't seen my mother in so long that I—"

"Gina, please. It's okay. What matters now is that you're safe."

The mayor nodded as her tears were wiped away. She leaned her head towards the blonde who took the hint and did the same. Suddenly their lips came together in what one could call their first "true kiss" since they realized their feelings. That they actually cared for one another.

Regina pulled back and when Emma finally opened her eyes she titled her head.

"What?"

"You called me Gina."

"Yea and?"

"Don't _ever_ call me that again."

"Oh come on!" the sheriff wined, but was cut off when red lips crashed into hers once more.

"Mother said that…"

"She said what?"

"Well she said that the first time," the mayor actually was fumbling for words and her cheeks were reddening, "the first time she grabbed your heart you…that you felt…you—"

"_What?_ You're not making any sense."

"Emma Swan, I love you." The blonde's eyes went huge and her voice caught in her throat. "You're _my_ savior."

"Regina…I-I love you too."

If they smiled any bigger then their faces would have cracked. Regina's brown eyes were brighter than ever before; Emma had never seen the woman so happy. They kissed one last time, soft and slow before leaving their embrace.

"We need to go tell everyone about Archie," Emma told her.

"And go see our son."

Emma smiled brightly before squeezing her eyes shut for a moment. Her headache hadn't magically gone away.

"Let me fix that," Regina held out a hand and ran it softly over the gash on Emma's forehead.

A warm, tingling sensation spread throughout the younger woman's head and suddenly her headache vanished. When she opened her eyes Regina was looking at her in a way that she never saw before. Lovingly.

They walked out of the manor, leaving the wreckage to be dealt with later, when they remembered something.

"What are we going to do about your mother?"

"I have an idea," she side and twirled her fingers in the air.

The woman's body on the ground enveloped in a purple mist before disappearing.

"Where did she—"

"—I sent underground where Maleficent used to reside. There's a reason the dragon could never escape."

"Oh?"

"I had it enchanted with a barrier that allows no magic to penetrate. In conclusion, my mother won't be able to get out until we come to get her ourselves."

With that, Regina wrapped her fingers with the blonde's as they walked to the car. This was going to be fun explaining things to the Charmings.


	27. Chapter 27

_**A/N Happy Update everyone! I had fun writing this chapter. It's so nice to be able to finally move away from all of the angst that Cora was causing. **_

_**As always, gift me with your lovely, dearest hearts!**_

The women made haste towards their destination. Now that things were back to normal, if that's what you wanted to call it, Emma had to let her parent's know about what had been going on. Not only that but she wanted to clear Regina's name. All of this time the blonde had been the only one to view Regina as the victim.

_This is going to be fun,_ she mused.

Heels along side of boots hit the pavement underneath them. There was no way either of them could have sat long enough in the small confinements of the car after what just happened. This gave her time to think through everything that she was going to say to her parents and Henry of course. Snow and just about everyone else in the town was going to kill her once she found out.

_But are we really anything? She said she…that she loved me, but we never said we were exclusive._

However if anyone were to have seen them walking down the street, fingers entwined, they would have thought differently.

_Fuck buddies don't hold hands._

The blonde became self conscious when she noticed that her hand was sweating in anxiety. She went to pull away, but the mayor's grip tightened. The sheriff's head snapped up and looked over to her .

"Are you okay?"

"I'm nervous."

"You? Regina Mills nervous?" she let out a laugh that quickly died out as the mayor shot her a look she had never seen before.

"Emma, they think I've caused all of this mess."

"We'll fix it; I promise," but Regina wasn't convinced, "Whatever happens I'll be right beside you."

Regina had never heard those words before. She never had anyone by her side through all of the struggles in her past. What if she had? Would things have turned out differently? Little did she know that Emma had never said such a thing to someone before.

They stopped in front of the apartment and looked at each other for a long second. Emma bit her lip nervously.

"Well go on," Regina said, "This is _your_ apartment and _your_ family."

The blonde nodded, her lip still being chewed between teeth, before climbing the stairs to the door, the mayor following right behind her. Their hands pulled away from another as they shared a knowing look. Suddenly they knew that certain things must be said while others we meant for another time.

After a few seconds of knocking on the door, why on Earth Emma knocked was beyond the mayor, the door opened.

"Emma? Did you forget your key?" Snow's smile faded into a dark scowl when she recognized her accompaniment, "What is _she_ doing here?

"We need to talk."

"That woman isn't entering our house," a deep voice boomed, "Not after what she did to Henry."

Regina opened her mouth to retort, but Emma interjected which was probably for the best.

"You told him?!"

"He deserved to know!"

"Whatever, okay? Look, Regina _didn't_ do that to Henry. At least not voluntarily."

Snow crossed her arms unconvinced and nearly stared down the older brunette. The pixie-haired woman looked over at her husband with a look of helplessness. Her shoulder's slumped in defeat and she moved to the side to allow the two to enter.

The mayor held her composure and stood tall, the complete opposite of how she felt. She wanted to see her son, yet she wasn't sure if she could handle it. On cue, the boy came padding through the apartment, his hair scruffy and his eyes half way drooping. He let out a yawn having obviously been taking a nap. The mayor's eyes lit up and she started for him, but nearly ran into Snow.

"Henry, go upstairs to Emma's room," the short-haired woman called over her shoulder.

"Let me see my son," Regina snarled.

Henry stood there confused as he tried to comprehend what was going on. Within seconds, the two brunettes' were at each other's throats. Who knows what Regina would have done if Emma had not stepped in and pushed them apart?

"Will you two just quit! For fuck's sake!"

"Emma!" Snow gasped at the cursing.

"Oh quit. He probably hears worse at school."

"Henry," Charming said as he walked over to him, "Listen to your grandmother and go upstairs."

"No; he needs to hear this too," Emma told them, "All of you do."

Eventually they all found themselves sitting at the dining room table. The couch would have been more preferable, but it was too small for the five of them. Regina remained unusually quiet the entire time, except when she had to provide more details at request, as Emma told her parent's what happened.

Cora and Hook had found a way into Storybrooke. How they did it didn't quite matter at this moment. Archie wasn't really dead; in fact he had been put under a curse to make it look as though he was. The reasoning behind that was to frame Regina and make the entire town truly believe she hadn't changed. Emma always had that gut feeling that it wasn't the mayor even though she had seen it in the dream catcher.

"But we saw Regina do it," Charming interjected with a glower.

"What you saw, dear, was my mother impersonating me."

"And we know this how?"

Before anyone else could speak Snow raised her voice accusingly, "If it wasn't for you cursing us here then we wouldn't be in this situation in the first place!"

"Don't you dare!" Regina's eyes narrowed viciously, "If it weren't for _you _being a deceitful child then _none_ of this would have happened!"

"I was a child, Regina!"

"And I trusted you!"

Everyone's face except the two screaming shriveled into confusion. They continued to bicker about the past so long ago that had remained only between the two women. Snow never had the nerve to tell Charming about what had happened, but whether it was out of guilt wasn't known.

Regina pushed herself out of the chair, her nails digging into the wood, just as Snow followed suit. Thank God they were on opposite ends of the table.

"Quit it! God, just stop it!" Emma yelled out in irritation, "There is a child here."

"Don't use Henry as an excuse," Snow said, "You know he's not the reason for why you've been standing up for Regina."

Emma gulped as she shared a glance with the mayor.

_Does she know?_

The look wasn't caught by Charming or Henry, but Snow surely saw it. Her eyes widened and her hand went up to her mouth.

"No…" Snow began to shake her head, "You…you two aren't—"

"Aren't _what_, dear?" Regina snaps bitterly.

When Snow eventually looked up her face had become bright red. It wasn't clear if she was just now beginning to piece things together or if she had come to the conclusion long ago. Emma had been standing up for Regina for quite a while.

"No, nevermind."

Emma sighed and raised from her seat. She retrieved a cold beer from the fridge which got her looks of disapproval since Henry was in the room, but she didn't care. At the moment all she wanted to do was crawl under a rock and wish this mess away. After asking anyone if they wanted anything – a unison of no –, she took her place by Regina, Henry on her other side.

"Can we please just get on with this?" she asked after taking a large chug of the alcohol.

"There's more?"

Regina rolled her eyes at the incompetence of the man. Thank God being a knight didn't require a high GPA.

"Cora was able to get a hold of Regina's heart," the blonde started again, but looked at the mayor for a bit of help.

"My mother planned the fire at Gold's shop as a distraction. She didn't want to risk anyone walking in. Of course I was foolish enough to fall for her lies," a disappointing breath escaped her lips, "She made me do things I would have never _ever_ done if I had been myself."

All eyes looked towards the young boy who had been sitting there quietly. He looked up and met his mother's gaze which was the saddest anyone had ever seen. Hoping he wouldn't flinch away, she held out her hand and in relief his small fingers wrapped around hers.

"Henry, please believe me. I would _never_ hurt you. I would rather give up my life than ever lay a hand upon you. I love you."

The two stared at each other for a long, sad moment until the boy rose from his seat and walked over to his mother. His armed wrapped around her in a long, warm embrace.

"I know, ma," he whispered into her hair, "I love you too."

Before Regina could attempt to control them, tears began to drip down her face as she held onto her child. The absolute one thing she could not lose. Henry still remained wrapped around her tight as she looked over to the rest of the group. Emma was looking at her with a soft smile and for a moment she wished that Emma could be apart of this adoration.

That's when she remembered the other two in the room. Henry raised his head, but remained close to his mother as Snow glanced around the room uncomfortably. It was hard to believe that this was a family; Regina wasn't by blood, but she had more than enough justification to be in it…not that she wanted to though.

"What happened to Cora?" Snow asked wearily.

"I took care of her. She won't be pulling anymore tricks on us."

"I still don't trust her," Charming told his wife as if the mayor wasn't even in the room. The short-haired brunette squeezed his hand with the same empathy.

Emma nearly growled at both of them as she slammed her empty bottle onto the table.

"What more do you want from her?"

"Really Emma? You expect us to just suddenly be alright with the woman who cursed us? Who took away our happiness and ripped you from us the very day you were born?"

"You made the choice to send her away," Regina sneered and brought Henry closer to her again as if saying, _I'd never do that to my son._

"How do we know this just isn't another trick of hers?" Snow asked her daughter.

"What have you done with our daughter?" Charming's voice raised loudly as the protective father kicked in.

Regina couldn't help but roll her eyes. Was he really thinking that she put a spell over the sheriff? She supposed it was a bit up her alley, but in all actuality Emma was perfectly herself.

There was an irony in the man's words though. If only he _really_ knew the things that Regina had done to his daughter. Or worse. What she would do to her later if they ever got there.

"I haven't touched your daughter!" the irony remained hidden under the veil.

Emma raised a hand to her head which was pulsing rapidly. This was not going well at all. When she spoke her voice was irritated.

_I am so done with all of this bullshit._

"She can save Archie."

"But Archie is—"

Emma cut her father off, "—dead. Yea? Well guess what; he's not. We've already discussed that he was put under a curse. I can only assume that every curse has an antidote?"

She bit her lip as her eyes flickered to the mayors in hopes that she was right. If not then she just dug them both in a deep hole.

"I can save him, yes," Regina replied, "but I will need to speak with Gold."


	28. Chapter 28

_**A/N One last final exam and I'll be done for the summer! I'll be able to fully focus on my stories (unless I get a job; god forbid!). I'm hoping to wrap this story up soon. Not too soon though, don't worry. Finally getting back to some of the major issues that arose in the earlier chapters. Thanks for all of the reviews and favorites.**_

_**As always, let me know watcha think. :)**_

"What do you mean it's going to cost me?" the mayor growled and leaned over the counter towards the grinning pawnbroker.

"You out of all people should know better than to come asking me for help for free."

As he spoke he picked up a globe from counter and began to wipe off the invisible dust that had suddenly befallen the object. When he looked back up those brown eyes were burning with irritation. The sheriff was a few feet away pretending to me looking around the store; on the contrary she was there to _make sure_ Regina wasn't pulling another trick. Charming and Snow had demanded that they come along, but the argument failed miserably after a few shouts.

The mayor glanced back towards the blonde and was met with reassuring eyes. She took in a deep breath before letting out a long sigh.

"Rumpel you know very well that I would not ask you for help without cutting a deal, but this isn't for me."

"Of course it isn't, dearie. This was all the doing of your mother which in that case makes you completely innocent."

Regina's eyes flashed with anger and she nearly jumped at the man. The sheriff leaped forward and grabbed her arm, the touch suddenly bringing the older woman back down from her madness. Of course her irritation was there, but knowing that the blonde was right beside her helped reassure herself that things would be alright.

Mr. Gold chuckled under his breath and shook his head, clearly enjoying this far more than the two women.

"Gold, please," Emma begged.

"Have yourself a knight to guard you now, your majesty?"

Emma's eyebrows pulled together with impatience as the man's eyes twinkled with amusement. It was always fun and games to him when everything around him was in pieces.

"Will you help us or not?"

"Indeed I will, but my services are not free as I've said many a times before."

Both women rolled their eyes, but knew that this would be the only way. Regina couldn't save Archie on her own. She simply did not have the supplies in order to do so.

"What is your price then?" Regina asked.

The older man grew quiet for a moment as if pondering whether he should ask such a thing. Would it make him look weak?

"I would like you do to away with Hook."

Emma took side glance at the mayor. The last time she saw the pirate was that night after she locked him up. She had forgotten that the scruffy man had vanished. Or escaped. Or was released. Whatever it was she had no idea where he was and wasn't sure if the mayor knew either.

"Why can't you deal with him yourself?" the sheriff questioned.

"There are a few," he twirled his finger in the air, "difficulties preventing me from doing so."

"Is that so?" Regina chimed in with curiosity.

He sighed but continued on, "I promised someone that I wouldn't act upon my personal vengeance."

The brunette raised an eyebrow in thought at the peculiar words escaping his lips. _Who on Earth would ever convince this man of that?_ Then it dawned on her.

"Belle."

"Indeed," he sat the object in his hand on the counter and turned around towards the back of the shop. A minute passed by, but quickly he appeared back in his original place with a potion in hand. The mayor reached out a hand, but he wagged his finger. "Never speak a word of this to anyone. Do we have a deal, your majesty?"

Emma leaned against the counter and watched the two. He seemed very keen on keeping his hands clean when it came to disposing the pirate. Did he really love Belle? She thought back to the time in the library when seeing the librarian and waitress, and then the closeness at the party, but then Belle seemed to be with Gold when they came into the dinner together; Ruby had clearly been hurt by that. It wasn't really her business, but she was curious as to what was going on. Was that just a one time thing in the library? Or was Belle having an affair? The blonde sighed to herself at the thought. She liked Ruby and would never wish to see her hurt. If Gold ever found out about the little incident – the man would never be willing to share – she was sure that Ruby would be in for it. She made a side note to speak to Ruby later. Gold wasn't someone you would want as an enemy. That was something she could attest for personally.

"We have a deal," Regina said, "I'll make sure Hook is never seen here again."

Her slender fingers wrapped around the vial that was handed to her; a strange array of dark colors swamp around inside like smoke. She gave the substance a stern look before returning her gaze to the pawnbroker.

"Why aren't you demanding more from me? Clearly dealing with Hook will be an easy job."

"I'm not doing this for you, Madame Mayor."

"Let me guess. Belle again?"

"Your boy."

The mayor was taken aback by the comment. She must have known that Gold had a soft spot for the boy; the boy who reminded him of his lost son. He had no interest in being nice to the queen. It was Henry who he cared about. He wanted to see the boy happy again; ever since his therapist and friend had passed he hadn't been the same. It hurt to see the boy who reminded him so much of Balefire being sucked in by sadness.

* * *

"So how are we going to deal with Hook?"

The mayor looked over at the blonde curiously, her hands upon the steering wheel driving them towards the hospital. Better to bring Archie back to the world as proof that Regina had actually meant her words than to show the Charmings the potion – something that they might take as being fake.

"We?"

The sheriff's cheeks pulled up as she smiled as the older woman driving.

"Yes, _we_. I'm not going to let you do this alone."

Regina felt her heart warm at the words. She wasn't _alone_ anymore. Without thinking she reached over and took the blonde's hand in her. Their fingers intertwined as she gave her a gently squeeze.

"First we need to find where he ran off to. If he and Cora didn't follow you through the portal then they must have found another way."

"What about his ship? Hey! Don't look at me like that. I'm being serious. He is a pirate and all. If Cora is so powerful then couldn't she have found a way?"

"I do suppose you're right."

"Of course I am!" She gave the mayor a cocky grin which only in return was gifted with a tiny slap on the arm. "Ow!"

Regina let out a kind chuckle before pulling up to the hospital. Once out of the car, both women headed down towards the morgue. The incredibly vile scent of formaldehyde engulfed their senses as they walked down the dim-lit hallway.

_You'd think they'd have better lighting down here. Just because someone is dead doesn't mean the place has to be too!_

"You know Henry wanted to come," Emma said as she pushed open the heavy metal door.

"Do you really believe I'd allow my son to—?" She stopped when she noticed a frown upon the blonde's face. She was so used to referring to Henry as _hers_ and _only_ hers. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

They went over and looked down through the names. When finally landing upon the right drawer they pulled it out to be met with a body covered by only a sheet. Emma looked away. She knew he would be have life in him again soon. Or at least hoped. She looked over at Regina who was pulling the vile from her jacket.

"What's it like under a curse?"

"It all depends, dear," the mayor replied as she carefully pulled the lid off, "but I can assure you that this one is the last one you'd ever want to be put under."

"Worse than a sleeping curse?"

"Far worse."

The blonde took a step back to give the queen room. It was strange hearing the woman talk about magic with such expertise. Here Emma was with the ability only to spell _spell. _Yea she had gotten the dream catcher to work and somehow had Cora blown back by whatever magic was inside of her, but she really didn't do those things. Right? She couldn't just wave her hand and pull a fireball out of nowhere.

"So what happens after this?" Regina looked up as she was hovering a hand across the body, a glowing light emanating from her palm, "I mean are we going to go deal with Cora?"

"I think the cavern underground can suffice for a while."

And that was all that she said. It came out bitterly as if she didn't wish to talk about it anymore, so the blonde dropped it.

"What are you doing?" the sheriff asked her as she tilted her head.

"I'm making sure everything it still intact. I'm not sure what all Doctor Whale has done and I want to make sure the body if purified before we bring him back to our world."

"You make it sound as if he is somewhere else."

Regina looked at her sternly before saying lowly, "He is."

She let the silence wait itself out to see if Emma had anything else to say. From the look upon the blonde's face she knew that her words hadn't hit home yet.

"Do you remember your mother talking about the place she went when she was under the sleeping curse?"

The latter nodded. "The room of fire?'

"Correct. Under a death curse the soul is sent to another realm filled with an endless ocean of darkness. I can imagine it to be most unpleasant."

The waited for a moment before noticing something wrong in the younger woman's face.

"What's wrong?" she reached out a hand, but Emma pulled back, "Dear, I can promise you that Mr. Hopper will be fine. I can always—"

"It's not that. I've just…what you're saying reminded me of these dreams I had."

This sparked a rising curiosity in the mayor. Her head shot up and she looked at the other woman for a long time before speaking. She heard about these kind of things happening, but didn't realize it could be true. At least for the lighter side of magic. Emma was the product of true love. She didn't think that these kind of things would disturb her.

"Dreams?"

"Yea…" the blonde looked down as she remembered the strange experiences of being inside a darkness so black that she thought she'd never escape. "They were always different, but filled with darkness. It was really creepy."

"I can imagine."

"You know something. What is it?"

Regina sighed, "Can we talk about this later?"

It finally dawned on the sheriff where they were and she bit her lip as she scratched her head in embarrassment.

"Yea, yea sure."

The brunette took hold of the presumably dead man's jaw and pride it open just enough to slip the liquid smoke inside. As soon as the vial was empty darkness began to arise from his lips in wisps of smoke. Emma took a step back, but was met with a hand pulling her close to her. Regina leaned in and whispered soothingly into her ear what was happening.

"It's expelling all of the magic out of his body. Just give it a few more moments."

Emma nodded as she moved a golden strand away from her face. She was feeling far more uncomfortable than she would have liked to have been. She watched carefully as the frightfully pale skin began to regain its color. His hardened body, from the loss of blood flow, began to look healthy once more and soon after his chest began to slowly rise up and down. Green eyes widened. He was breathing! The arm around her disappeared as Regina walked back up to the body and ran a hand over it once more, the same warm light radiating from it.

"Archie?" she called our softly.

At first there was no response until finally his eyelids began to flutter open. He looked as if had just been awoken from a deep sleep. He couldn't quite register the images in front of him as he lifted himself up. Emma ran over to help him set his feet steadily onto the floor. She tried to make him hold the thin sheet that was wrapped around him. It was the only decency he had.

"W-what…happened?"

His head must have been pounding severely as he lifted a hand to his head while squinting his eyes. The images in front of him began to become clearer, yet still remained blurry with the disappearance of his glasses. However that wasn't enough to keep him from recognizing the two women in front of him.

"Emma?"

"Hey there. How are you feeling?"

"I uh…my head is pounding. W-where am…I?"

He looked around the room and his eyes widened. Realizing what that he was in a room that held dead people he stumbled forward, but the sheriff caught him. The sheet slipped and both women looked away shyly. Looking between parted fingers to make sure he had wrapped the material back around his private parts she spoke.

"Calm down, Archie. We'll explain everything. Cora—"

It was as if someone had flipped a switch. His gaze fell upon the brunette standing there in a rather uncomfortable stance as she watched on in weariness.

"You! You tried to kill me!"

"No, Archie, I—"

He pushed away from both of the women with sluggish speed and bolted towards the door, but since his body had remained still for so long he ended up tripping over his own two feet and went down. Thankfully Emma had followed and caught him by the arm before he collided with the hard surface.

"Archie, listen to me," Emma tried to speak softly so she wouldn't frighten him and attempted to wrap the sheet around him once more, "It wasn't Regina. Cora had disguised herself in order to frame her. You were put under a spell and have been out for a while."

Once he finally regained himself he took a seat on a barstool that was sitting near by a table. He took a few slow deep breaths before finally looking up. His eyes first landed on the mayor.

"Regina?"

She nodded and took a slow step forward, "It wasn't me. You should know me better than anyone."

"Y-yes, I suppose you have a point, but why? Why would Cora do this to me?"

"She wanted to frame me and make me weak. It's really a long story."

"How long have I been…" he searched for the right word, "under?"

"I'd say for about a month," Emma said as she handed over his glasses that she had found lying around in a pile of papers.

"Oh…"

"But it's alright, Archie. You're back now and you're safe. We've contained Cora."

He stood to his feet and held the sheet close. Emma began to wander around the room.

"Emma, what are you doing?" Regina called.

"Archie's clothes. We didn't think about bringing another set."

The therapist stood their awkwardly, his face flushing like mad. The blonde went through several drawers until she opened up a cabinet to find that his clothes were folded in a pile. After handing them to him, both of the women stepped out of the room telling him to come out when he was ready. After a few minutes the door opened and out came a fully dressed Archie.

"Much better," Emma said with a smile.

"What now?" he asked them.

"Now we go prove to Snow and Charming that I am _not_ responsible for all of this madness."


	29. Chapter 29

_**A/N Good news! I'm done with college for the summer which means -hopefully- faster updates. I may be getting a job, but we'll see what happens. I feel as though this story is growing dull. I want to possibly wrap it up soon; your reviews really help me not to give up on this story.**_

_**Reviews are highly recommended . Thank you to all of my readers, followers, and lovely reviewers. :)**_

"Do you believe her now?" Emma asked her parents as Henry let out a joyous shriek and ran towards Archie. The older man leaned down to wrap the boy in a warm embrace.

"Archie, is that really you?" Snow asked as she took a slow step forward. Just as he nodded the pixie-haired woman ran towards him and hugged him tightly. "I can't believe it! We thought you were dead." She pulled away to take a good look at him as if checking for any faults that would reveal this was a trick.

Before turning towards the mayor she took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Regina. We were wrong. Thank you."

The mayor gave her a curt nod and had to resist making any rude comments. She had to realize that Snow was actually thanking her

_Even though she should have believed me in the first place. For Heaven's sake their own daughter is on my side! Shouldn't that have been enough?_

Obviously it hadn't of been, but what was done was done. After the entire group finally lowered down from their high of realizing Archie was alive and well Charming suggested that they should inform the town.

"I hope that my name will be free of accusations?" Regina inquired with a stern stare towards the two Charming's.

James' jaw tightened. It was clear that he still didn't trust that the queen had no place in everything. Thankfully Snow stepped in.

"Yes, Regina. We'll make sure they all know that it was your mother."

She gave her husband a look that asked for understanding. He rubbed his neck before speaking.

"Then we should head out now."

The mayor was sure enough that Snow would hold up to her word. Not that she would ever trust her. Something told her that she wouldn't go back on her word after agreeing in front of her own daughter and grandson.

They all gathered their jackets and headed for the door. Henry stayed close to Archie as if fearing that the man would vanish once again. After assembling outside Regina turned to the group. Emma was standing over by Henry away from the mayor in order to give them distance and to prevent any curious eyebrows rising.

"I can trust that my presence won't be needed?" the mayor slid a hand onto her hip. She rolled her eyes at the looks that were given. Even Emma held a questioning frown on her face.

"I would have assumed that you'd want to be there," Snow said with a hint of confusion.

"As much as I'd love to see everyone's face when they realize the _Evil_ Queen did not partake in such travesties, I unfortunately promised the little imp a favor."

Her eyes flickered over towards the blonde who took a step towards her at the silent implication. Snow's eyebrows furrowed, her thoughts beginning to race madly once again, but she tried not to let it show.

"And that requires our daughter's assistance?" Charming asked as if he was an overly protective father holding a shotgun.

Emma caught the awkwardness in the entire situation and was on the verge of face-palming. _Why can't things just be simple? Oh yea! Maybe because I, the savior, have been fucking the Evil Queen behind my parents back? _If someone would have asked the blonde about their intimate occasions she would have passed it off as nothing more than casual sex. However, everything had changed by now. Whenever they decided to come out and tell her parents was going to be a bitch, but that time was not now. When was?

"I promised Regina I would help her out," the sheriff replied.

"What is this business that Gold asked of you?" Charming demanded.

_Get out of our business!_ Emma screamed silently, _okay maybe I take back wanting a father._

"That, dear, is to be concealed by Rumpelstiltskin's request."

The prince took a step forward and instantly Emma reacted. How come parents always had a way of getting to your nerves? They just know exactly how to push your buttons and interfere with everything.

"Dad, seriously? Calm down. You act as if I'm running off with a bandit, never to come back. All I'm doing is helping Regina clean up the rest of the disaster Cora caused. Got it?"

The pixie haired woman put a hand upon the man's shoulder and told him to calm down. Finally after the dispute was settled the two women said goodbye to their son and headed over to Regina's Mercedes.

"So, what are we going to do about Hook?" Emma asked as they pulled away from the apartment. She failed to notice that the mayor drove straight past all the obvious places to start and headed towards the Mill's Manor. The brunette turned her head, her brown eyes twinkling with mischief that was so rarely seen by anyone.

"I'm not worried about that pile of filth at the moment," her red lips curved into a seductive smirk, "There are more _pressing_ issues I wish to attend to first."

The blonde took a gulp at the sudden realization as to where the mayor was heading. She could feel her cheeks catching fire; luckily for her those deep chocolate eyes tore away from her and back to the road.

"Are you insinuating what I think you are?"

"Miss Swan, I was under my mother's control for weeks without being able to act on my own accord and when I wasn't being controlled I never _dared_ to do a thing."

"You could count that one time when Henry—"

"—that time does _not_ count, Miss Swan."

The younger woman's hands raised in surrender as an awkward laugh escaped her pale lips.

"Okay, but I am sure as hell glad that wasn't your mother impersonating you."

"Why, dear?" the brunette's words came out in faux surprise, her voice raising an octave, "did someone find themselves a little too hot?"

Emma could feel her blush growing hotter and perhaps traveling down her neck, even more southward. The smirk upon the mayor's had turned evil which almost killed the blonde on the spot. Her nails began to claw at the fabric of her jeans in order to contain herself. She bit the inside of her cheek and remained silent. How in hell was she supposed to answer that?

Strangely enough Emma was never one to shy away from sexual innuendos. The fact that Regina made her thoughts run off to far away lands with just a simple gaze was mind blowing.

Once they arrived at the mayor's house, Emma took a step out and remembered what had happened only a few hours ago. The remnants of shattered glass were still scattered along the green grass.

_This is going to be a bitch to clean up,_ she thought, but jumped when the glass began to glow purple. She looked over to her right and saw Regina waving her hand and when she returned her gaze to the lawn it was absolutely spotless. The window looked brand new.

"Perks of having magic," Regina commented with a smile and slipped her hand around the blonde's waist.

Emma's recent feelings flooded over her in a rush. The evening air was cool, yet she felt as if she just leapt into a fire. Her lips crashed into the mayor's in a hard, demanding kiss. She could hear, or more so feel, the brunette chuckle as the kiss deepened. A wet tongue slipped into the blonde's mouth and was greeted with a soft moan. She nearly whined when Regina pulled away.

"Still have those handcuffs, sheriff?"

Emma reached her hand into her jacket pocket. The silver cuffs gleamed in the setting sun as she held them up in front of the mayor with a wicked smirk.


	30. Chapter 30

**_A/N I'm really hoping that the transition between the array of emotions works okay. Emma and Regina are sinking deeper into their feelings, but it's not as easy as they thought. I'm trying to explore their feelings a bit more than I first intended. Let me know what you think :)_**

**_Comments/reviews are highly accepted. Give me your hearts!_**

"I am really not seeing how this is fair," Emma whined, a grin peeking through her frown, as she stared up at her hands cuffed to the headboard.

"Why not?" Regina asked between kisses being placed along the pale woman's flushed neck.

"I—" a moan fell from her lips as sharp teeth attached themselves between her collar bone and neck. She applied more pressure as she ran a hand across the sheriff's bare torso, stopping at each nipple and pinching which elicited the most mouth-watering sounds.

Emma was down to her jeans while the mayor was still in her suit which made the entire dominating manner even more appealing as she pressed herself between the denim covered legs. A pink tongue traced a wet trail between the blonde's breasts and down to her toned abs, tracing the firm muscles slowly as the other woman writhed underneath her.

The sound of the handcuffs clanking against the headboard sounded as Emma uselessly tried to free herself from _her own_ bondage.

_I should have never let her get a hold of my cuffs!_

Complaining was futile though and why should she have been? It wasn't that she disliking what was happening to her. On the contrary she couldn't have been happier; she just didn't plan on herself being the victim here.

Quick hands discarded the leather strapped material that aided as an obstruction just as quickly as the buttons to the sheriff's jeans were undone. The younger woman lifted her hips into the air so that the denim could easily be removed. Once the material was discarded to only God knows where, the brunette placed a few gentle kisses across her hipline before biting down onto the blonde's hipbone rather hard.

"Ah!" Emma cried out and pulled at her restraints, "God, Regina. Maybe warn me before you go all _Evil Queen_ on me?"

Warm breath hit her wet skin as the mayor chuckled and lifted her head to meet green eyes. Keeping her eyes glued onto the foliage gems she spoke in a low voice as she dragged her nails up the sheriff's thigh.

"Oh, darling, you have _no_ idea how off your implication is."

A devious smirk slid across red lips as she leaned back up to plant another passionate kiss upon the other's lips. Emma's soft tongue ran across her lip and was gladly accepted before it was nipped gently. A surprised yelp escaped the younger woman's lips as her underwear was ripped down quicker than she could react and two fingers pressed into her heat.

"You want to see the Evil Queen, dear?" she purred into kiss-swollen lips.

Intangible sounds fell from Emma's lips. She wasn't quite sure if she should have been terrified or intrigued; the only thing she knew was that hearing the mayor address the topic in such a voice set a fire off inside of her between her legs. She pressed her hips upward in a whimper, begging Regina to continue on.

What she didn't expect was the little trick the queen had up her sleeve. If Emma's eyes were open she would have seen the palms of the brunette's hands begin to glow with a warm light. The two fingers, which were inside of the younger woman, suddenly erupted with an unexpected stream of magic. The younger woman threw her head back, her toes curling, as a current of electricity coursed through her entire being from her head all the way down to her feet.

Emma bit down onto her lip hard, but a screamed out Regina's name as the surge didn't give. The brunette's fingers barely twitched inside of her, but they felt as if there were on fire. There was no pain; this was far from that.

It happened all so quickly that it left the blonde drained of almost all energy as her chest heaved up and down rapidly.

"F-fuck…" she murmured with her eyes still squeezed shut.

It wasn't until she heard her companion chuckle that she opened them up to gaze into chocolate orbs. The brunette had settled beside her and now leaned over to plant a gentle kiss upon her lips. When they pulled away, Emma rattled the cuffs that still held her in place and motioned for them to be removed.

Regina lifted her hands and began to flick her wrist before the blonde shook her head. She stopped and gave the sheriff a concerned look.

"No magic; I've had enough of that for one day."

"Very well then."

"The key is in my jacket."

Browns eyes flickered around the room in search for the hateful leather. Finally noticing that it had been thrown off right outside of the door, she stood up. After retrieving the key, the sat back down on the bed and undid the locks. The blonde's took her arms and massages her wrists from where she had pulled a bit too hard.

"I haven't done that in so long," Regina told her with a sorry tone, "so I apologize. It was a bit stronger than I intended."

Emma let out a cheerful laugh and wrapped her arms around the other.

"Does it look like I'm complaining?"

* * *

They had spent several more hours between the sheets until they both fell limply onto the pillows in each other's arms. Emma nuzzled her face into the crook of the older woman's neck, her warmth wrapping around the brunette. For once in her life she felt at home. As if a huge wave had come crashing in, her eyes widened at the realization of what was going on. She and Regina didn't just fuck each other; they had made _love._ Actual, pure _love._

"I don't know what I would have done," she whispered almost to herself. Regina cracked open a lazy eye, running a hand through the blonde's curls.

"What was that, dear?"

Emma sat up a bit more to look at Regina in the eyes. She wasn't one for outing herself for being _emotional_, but sometimes she had to shove her pride out the window.

"If I had lost you…I don't know what I would have done," her thumb brushed against the mayor's cheek as she sighed and shook her head, "I'm such a shitty mother."

The brunette let out a light laugh, feeling a bit awkward with where this was headed, "You don't say?"

"I'm being serious, Regina. The kid was starving and all I had was fucking chips and a lousy poptart."

"And now you understand why I was so prone about you taking Henry from me."

Emma sat up completely and scooted away from the mayor. A rather large sigh left her lips as she laid her head against her knees.

"Emma, you know I didn't mean it that way," the brunette reached a hand out feeling a rush of sadness filling inside of her. _Don't let this be ruined so fast_. "All of that is in the past."

"Is it?"

Setting her hand back down in her lap, Regina drew the sheets up around herself and looked away. She didn't mean to say what she did; it just kind of slipped out. Things had just been going so well, but without the spur of the moment – when Regina and Emma had confessed their love after defeating Cora – she wasn't so sure about this entire situation. Yes, she knew that she loved Emma. That much had been made clear, but she was afraid of what might happened if she sunk deeper into its grasp.

She glanced back over to the sheriff who still had her knees curled up. The younger woman had closed herself off from whatever it was that was running through her mind. Regina wished to open her up, but doing so would be a boundary she wasn't willing to cross just yet.

Feeling eyes on her, green eyes flickered over wearily. She tried to offer her a small smile, the forcefulness of it was noticeable. With a heavy sigh she spoke once again.

"I'm sorry. Things are just…I should go."

Self consciously rising to her feet, she leaned down and began to collect her scattered garments. All the while Regina watched on in disbelief that the night had done a complete three-sixty.

"Please don't go," the mayor called out to her with a soft voice, not quite used to the sound of it leaving her lips, "It's late out."

"Exactly," the blonde replied as she slipped her jeans on followed by her tank top, "Snow and everyone will be worried that I haven't come back yet."

"Let me drive you home then," Regina answered as she walked over to the bathroom door where her robe hung.

"No, it's okay. I-I need the fresh air."

The former queen felt her heart plummet to the depths as she heard those words. It was settled then. Emma had made up her mind and there was nothing she could do about it. Her feet remained planted in the floor as she looked at the other woman across the room from her. Those beautiful green orbs were swimming with so many emotions that she couldn't make out, yet they were so familiar. Henry had worn the same face when he was troubled.

They both stood idle for a moment, unsure of what to do and for it moment it seemed like the first few encounters when they stood in a similar manner at the front door. Shifting her weight from one foot to another, the blonde heaved a sigh and almost said something along the lines of "I'll call you". Inwardly rolling her eyes at her self, she gave the mayor an awkward wave before turning her back and walking out of the bedroom.

_What am I? A fucking teenager again?_

* * *

_God damnit, you fucking idiot!_ Emma screamed inside of her mind as she kicked a rock that skidded across the sidewalk. She pulled her jacket close against the chill of the night and carried herself onward. She felt like a slug after the recent events that left her drained of energy, but she just wanted to get home and sleep in _her own_ bed.

What she was doing was absolutely ridiculous if an onlooker was watching everything, but when the sudden realization of what had happened between her and Regina hit her she just couldn't take it. As much as the savior wished to have someone to hold, someone to love, she was afraid. Actually _afraid_ was an understatement. She was terrified out of her mind to give her heart away after so many years of building up a wall. Henry's father had scarred her heart too severely for her to know where to start.

The adrenaline of the chaos Cora had left was finally settled and therefore left Emma to look at everything with clear eyes. Or at least that's what she was wanting. She needed to step away and examine all that had happened.

She wanted a family. A _complete_ family.

She wanted to be happy. _Truly _happy.

That could all be possible with Regina and that she knew, but first she needed to get over her fear of getting her heart crushed once again. The one sure thing she knew was that she _wanted_ to love again. The problem was just finding out exactly _how_ to.


	31. Chapter 31

**_A/N Hooray for listening to Silent Hill soundtracks while writing~ You should try it sometime. I wanted to write another dream scene and I plan on explaining their significance here. Thanks to Spookshowbabyx for helping me out with this chapter. Some of the dream was her idea which I have to say was absolutely freakin' awesome._**

**_Please let me know in the reviews if you're confused at all. I tried my best to explains things. I looks like this story isn't ending as soon as I expected._**

_Opening her bright green eyes, Emma was brought into the world of darkness once more. Looking around to actually try and grasp every detail possible she came to realization that such an action was futile. The shadows filled every corner of the room and she had grown uncomfortably used to such a sight. A bit more conscious than her previous dreams, she searched for that knowing red apple that always seemed to haunt this plane. _

_ Strangely, the apple was nowhere to be found, but surely enough there was something else standing right in the middle. Before her eyes was a lonesome apple tree, its bark a deathly hue and falling apart from what might be the cause of termites. The leaves had lost their lovely hue of green and were replaced with a sickly shade of grey as they decayed away. Lo and behold, there was the apple – the one single red apple glowing against the dying tree looking healthier than ever. _

_ Examining the strange, eerie sight before her, she took a slow step forward before turning around at the sound of something from behind. Turning her head, an arrow came buzzing through the air out of the shadows and found its target. She watched as the edge of the arrow split straight through the apple and slowly dropped towards the icy ground._

_ Acting only upon instinct, Emma leapt towards it and landed very uncomfortable onto the dusty surface of the floor, but let out a breath of relief that the delicate fruit was out of harm's way. _

_ Or at least she thought._

_ The apple had been split straight through the center. What should have been the white core of the fruit was a chaotic mess of blood gushing out profusely onto her hands as if the object was of another material. Closing her eyes for a mere second, her heart beating frantically, she opened them back up and almost shrieked in horror as it was _indeed_ something else entirely. The object in which she had caught was not an apple at all but a bloody heart. A _dying_ heart._

_ "No, no, no," Emma murmured as she dumbly fumbled with the organ within her hands. What was she to do? "Don't do this to me," she begged as if it could hear her, a surprising wet pearl sliding down her cheek._

_ From the depths of the room came a roaring voice that sounded too much like Cora. It sent bitter chills down her spine that she was sure to have frozen every inch of her veins. _

_ "You fool," the voice cackled, "you can't save her! Did you really believe that your love would be enough? She gave in to the darkness long before you were even born. Turn away or she will be your end. Everyone will shun you; they will hunt you down, dear."_

_ She didn't understand. What the fucking Hell was going on? Tears were now endlessly spilling down her face and she couldn't figure out exactly why. Something inside of her was scared; was afraid of losing something. Who was the voice talking about?_

_ Just as she looked back down, she noticed that there was more blood than she thought possible. Her shirt was now covered in the crimson gore and as she placed a shaky hand to her chest she realized that it wasn't just the heart in her hand that was bleeding. _She_ was bleeding as well. It was as if there was a hole in the middle of her chest allowing the rush of horror to spill from her core in a rush that was beyond her comprehension. _

_ She tried to stop it, pressing both palms to her chest, but it was no use. The blood was rushing out like a roaring river, filling the room around her. She was going to drown._

Her eyelids shot open as she let out an immense gasp, and just as soon as she was met with the real world she knew _exactly_ who the voice was referring to. Regina. She didn't have to think about it; she just _knew_.

Sweat was rolling off of her skin as she tried to regain control of herself, but almost immediately felt something trickle down her lip. She slowly lifted a hand to her nose and when she pulled back her fingers were stained with blood. Pushing herself up, she rushed out of the room and down the stairs faster than she could have thought possible.

_It's just a coincidence, _she told herself as she looked at herself in the mirror, her nose obviously bleeding. _But I've never had a nosebleed before._ Grabbing a towel and holding it against her nose, she noticed just how badly her hands were shaking. Actually her entire body.

"It's okay. It's okay," she kept murmuring, "It's just a fucking coincidence." However, she couldn't shake out the intense feeling of dread that had overtaken her from her dream.

Once the bleeding had stopped, she tossed the towel to the side and stumbled upstairs to her phone. She could have called Snow, maybe Ruby, but out of all people who did she call?

* * *

"Mayor Mills speaking," the brunette said as she held the office phone to her ears, typing away at an important email.

"Regina, I need to talk to you," spoke the blonde in a hurried voice.

"Miss Swan, I am working."

"I know that but…but this is important."

It was then that Regina noticed the tone of the younger woman's. It was very shaky and alarmed. Not knowing that the sheriff had just woken up she assumed the worst.

"Have you been drinking?"

"…What? Are you crazy? It's n-nine in the morning."

"With you, dear, it would hardly surprise me."

"W-what's _that_ supposed to mean?"

Regina let out a sigh, but felt a curious ping of concern.

"Nothing. What did you need?"

The other end of the line was silent for a few seconds which had the mayor wondering whether she should scold the woman once again for interrupting her work hours, but then Emma finally spoke.

"I…I had a nosebleed this morning."

"_Seriously_, sheriff? A nosebleed? I am most fairly certain that I am _not_ your mother. Just because—"

"—Regina, it happened right after I had another dream."

At that moment the brunette quit what she was doing and gave the other woman full attention. Her tone changed to more serious than reprimanding and she held the phone tighter.

"A dream? Like your other ones?"

"…yea."

"Is Snow home?"

"No, no ones here."

"I'll be right there."

* * *

This was the last thing Regina expected after Emma had gone home by herself the night before. She would never have vocalized it, but when she heard the blonde's voice on the phone she had internally smiled. Now she found herself on the Sheriff's shared apartment steps waiting for the door to open. It was only a few seconds after she knocked, but she grew fearful that maybe something else happened during the short five minutes she had taken to get here.

They were just dreams. At least that is what they were to everyone else, but with how Emma had described them back in the morgue these weren't _just_ dreams. She didn't want to demand anymore information at the time, but she now knew for sure that Emma was going through something she knew all too well. It was something that would require time of it's own to explain.

Finally the door opened and the blonde stood there in a much worn sweatshirt and baggy pants. The mayor wished to roll her eyes at the sight, but knew that it wasn't right. Greens eyes frantically searched over the woman in front of her as if making sure it was really her and without warning she threw herself onto her.

Jumping at the unexpected act, Regina slid her arms around the blonde for just a split second before she realized just how ridiculous they must have looked. Pulling away she looked into the a very distraught face.

"Miss Sw— Emma, are you alright?"

"I…I don't know," the younger woman said as she made her way towards the living room and sat down onto the couch. Regina followed suit, but remained a bit away so she wouldn't invade the other's personal space. That simple notion seemed absurd in itself. "You mentioned before that you…might have known what was going on?"

"I believe I may know a thing for two," the former queen lied through her teeth. If it was what she thought then she knew _everythin_g. Or just about. "Tell me what happened."

Emma began to fidget uncomfortably. She wasn't very content with explaining the details of the dreams that felt so eerily intimate. It was when she felt a warm hand on hers and she looked into those brown eyes that she felt safe. A lot safer than what she felt only minutes before. She had to trust in Regina. It was her only option.

That was when she described every detail that she could remember about each dream from the very start. The first apple that she bit into that began to bleed. The scene where it displayed the curious scene of Emma as a child with her true parents. Regina now understood why the blonde had acted in such a crazy way the one night she had stayed over. Her dreams were displaying her desires whether it may be about the past or longing emotions. What made things worse was that the dreams never let you be happy no matter what they were about.

Regina knew this from experience.

"Emma," she looked at her with a heavy gravity in her eyes, "what I'm about to tell you is going to sound strange. Perhaps even crazy."

"I think I can handle it after all I've been through."

Regina mildly rolled her eyes but then picked back up her serious tone. "When Cora tried to take your heart back in Fairytale land she must have triggered the darkness inside of you."

"Darkness?" the blonde's brow furrowed.

"Yes; contrary to what your parents may believe, every human being is born with the option of becoming in a sense 'good' or 'evil'. It's not like in Henry's book however. The actions of your life determine whether or not the light or dark takes over. The darkness, in this context, never fully fades away. It sleeps deep inside of your heart, dormant, waiting for the opportunity to break free and consume."

Emma was chewing on her bottom lip trying to take in everything, but not quite understanding.

"I still don't understand what this has to do with my dreams. You said it was because of Cora trying to take my heart that triggered this all?"

"Since her heart is nothing, but a hole, she is inherently dark. Consequentially it was enough to trigger that little flame of darkness. If I'm not mistaken, it had been trying to find its way to consume you whole and has found your dreams to be the perfect gateway. When you are asleep your mind is more prone to let in things such as this. Am I making any sense?"

"I…I think so," Emma nodded, but slowly stood to her feet causing the brunette to look at her curiously, "I need to grab a drink. Do you want something?"

Regina shook her head and sighed as the sheriff disappeared for a few seconds. Surprisingly when the blonde returned she wasn't holding a bottle of beer as the mayor had expected. It was a simple bottle of water. Waiting till Emma motioned for her to continue, she spoke up again.

"The darkness has a way of twisting your desires, whatever they may be, into strange abstract scenarios that never end up how you would like. Since you are of magical descent it works a bit differently than it would to a human from this world who might find themselves in a mental hospital."

"So how do I make them stop?"

"You have to learn to control your magic."

Emma almost laughed, "My magic? I don't see how that will help."

"I learned the hard way, dear, after I…" Regina silenced for a moment in thought, not sure how far she wanted to go into her personal life. After she had sent her mother flying through the looking glance she had been consumed with horrible dreams of Daniel being murdered once again just as she was reuniting with him. "…after I used magic for the first time against my mother. Once you figure out how to control your inner magic then you can push away this darkness. The magic you hold inside of you is pure; it will make you stronger."

The blonde's gaze had dropped again as she sat there in thought. She bit her lip as a familiar troubled look flashed across her face.

"What is it?" Regina asked her.

"Your heart...it was black," very slowly, almost as if she were ashamed to say such a thing, she looked at Regina, "You gave into the darkness."

The former Evil Queen sighed, but wasn't upset. Emma was right.

"Indeed I did and I hope that you do not follow the same path I chose to take. I didn't wish to travel that road at first, but the calling was so alluring and I found power in it. I don't have the natural magic that you do. I had to learn it myself."

This time it was Emma who reached out to grab the brunette's hand. They shared a long moment of silence of simply looking at one another. The blonde did something new and unexpected. Lifting Regina's hand, she placed a gentle kiss along her knuckles which was received by the other gratefully as a soft smile spread across both of their faces.

"Will you help me?" Emma asked softly. Looking into those eyes, Regina knew that she was sincere. It was easy to understand what her dreams were about and as horrible as they may have been to Emma, it warmed the brunette's heart to know that _she_ was Emma's deep desire. The blonde could deny it all she wanted, but the dreams didn't lie. They _never_ lied when it came to telling you what you wanted.

"Of course I will," Regina answered back before leaning over and pressing her lips lightly against Emma's, not demanding, but just enough to let her know that she wasn't alone.


	32. Chapter 32

**_A/N I deeply apologize for the wait. Life got in the way along with a major writer's block. I already the the gist of what chapter 23 will be about; therefore I hope it will be out sooner than this finally get to see Emma using magic a bit along with more in the next chapter.  
_**

**_We're almost to 200 reviews which is exciting! Let's make a deal. The 200th reviewer will get a one-shot of their choice (so long as it is femslash). I know that this story has had some rocky moments and I've lost some readers, but thank you to everyone that has stayed. _**

"What do you mean you took care of it?" Emma fumed as she leaned over the mayor's mahogany desk.

Deciding to change up her usual lunch break, she had decided to stop by the diner and pick up something for Regina. The mayor seemed a bit surprised to see the blonde standing in her office with a brown paper bag, having not called before hand. However, she had accepted the salad and water gratefully since she had actually forgotten to eat that morning.

Hiding the twitch that threatened to blow her cool cover, the mayor raised an eyebrow at the sheriff who seemed upset about her recent actions. Midway during their lunch, Regina had informed her that Hook would no longer be a concern in the town of Storybrooke. Even though it should have been a relief, there was still an ounce of irritation from the sheriff that she hadn't been the one to clean up the mess.

"If I remember correctly, dear," Regina said coolly as she cleaned up her lunch, "_I _was the one who made the deal with Rumpelstiltskin, not you. I took responsibility for my actions and cleaned up the problem."

"But it wasn't your responsibility…" Emma looked down at her hands, a bit confused.

"My mother may have been the one to wreak havoc across my town, but none of this would have happened in the first place if it wasn't for me."

That was the first time Regina had ever admitted to doing something wrong and actually admitting to it; or at least that was the closest it was going to get. The blonde let out a sigh before looking back up to meet brown eyes that were fixed upon her.

"I still wish you would have let me help. I could have easily kicked his ass without magic."

"As I'm most certain you could have, dear, but I didn't want to take any risks. Needless to say, he is the least of our issues now."

There was no point in arguing what was already done. It wasn't really the fact that Emma didn't execute the deal – she had wanted to rip the pirate's dick off since day one – but the fact that she didn't like Regina being alone with that man. The former queen could take well care of herself; there was just that slight unnerving nature that was brought about when Hook was around that, since she was uncomfortable herself with his never ending sexual innuendos, made her wonder how the brunette took them.

"So how did you deal with him?" Emma looked at the mayor warily.

When the brunette say the look upon her face she was taken aback by it was a rather surprising disgust. She didn't have to say a word, for her expression said it all.

"Really, Miss Swan? Do you honestly believe that I haven't risen above murder?"

"I never said that."

"You didn't have to," the older woman sighed and leaned back into her chair. Her manicured nails tapped out a rhythm for a short moment. "Have you talked to your mother yet?"

Regina had begun to train Emma in magic almost two weeks ago. Doing it in secret when Henry was either in school or asleep, Regina sat her down and gave her lecture upon lecture about the basis of magic. That being said, the blonde was growing duller with every lesson. She wanted some action; this felt like school too much and there was a reason she had dropped out.

The former queen had claimed that this was absolutely necessary before carrying on into actual casting of spells and enchantments. Having learned from experience, jumping straight into the craft could have dire consequences. Perhaps if she would have read her mother's book through first without having called Rumpelstiltskin she wouldn't have ended up as the Evil Queen; then again she most likely would have never met Emma.

It had finally been deemed the time for Emma to start practicing magic for real. Regina wanted to do it during the night while the town was asleep. This way they could remain secretive and if anything bad did happen it wouldn't draw a large amount of attention. That was the plan at least.

However, Regina didn't wish to leave Henry home alone the only option they had was asking if Snow could watch over him. Snow and Charming always loved spending time with their grandson and most likely would have no quarrel.

"No," Emma replied and bit her lip, "I'll ask her when I get home."

* * *

"Emma!" the pixie-haired woman whined as she held her hand to her head in frustration, "She is acquainted with the _dark_ arts; what makes you think she can help you?"

"Stop; just stop right there." Emma was getting absolutely fed up with this. Why she didn't just lie to her mother was beyond her. There was an all consuming urge to point a finger and scream _you don't know her, _but she resisted. She didn't understand at all why Snow hated Regina so much. Yes, she understood about the curse, but there was another piece to the puzzle that she hadn't found yet. Taking a step away so she didn't hurt her mother, she seethed silently.

"There are plenty of other people out there," Snow argued.

"Oh, yea? And who? I'm defiantly not asking Gold and like hell if I'm going to the Blue Fairy."

She didn't care what Snow, or anyone else for the matter, had to say about the Blue Fairy. The fairy may have been on her mother's side during the war in Fairytale Land, but she didn't trust her one bit. She seemed way too... – what's the word? – …_superficial. _

Snow sighed, but before she could even get a word out the blonde interjected.

"Mom, I didn't come here to ask permission. I just need someone to watch Henry at night."

She watched her mother as she pursed her lips, her jaw clenching shortly after.

"Your father isn't going to like this."

"Then tell him I'm out with Ruby. You can do that for me right?"

It was silent for a long moment. The blonde rocked back on her heels waiting for an answer, eager to meet up with Regina.

"Fine. Just…please be careful."

Nodding, Emma pulled her jacket inward and opened up the door to outside. It was the sound of her mother's voice once again that made her stop and turn back around.

"Emma?"

"Yea?"

"Thank you trusting me enough to tell me."

A smile spread across the blonde's face as she spoke, "don't mention it."

Turning around once more, she headed out to her and Regina's meeting spot. In the back of her head she couldn't quite get over what Snow had said. _Trusting her enough._ It was as if she knew her daughter had been hiding something all along and was finally opening up to her. Oh, if only she knew.

* * *

"Regina, this is stupid," the blonde gritted through her pearls as she sat cross-legged on the grass staring at a white candle.

Surprisingly silent about sitting on the ground, Regina sat directly across from her so that the candle was between them. She had chosen this secluded area, the lake where Emma had stumbled upon the mayor forever ago, because it was a good ways away from town. The likelihood of someone walking into their practice was little to none. It was also a precaution for if something dire _did_ manage to happen.

"Focus," the brunette told her in a mix between a demand something that was close to a plead.

"But I don't understand the point."

"When magic first came to Storybrooke this is what I did. It may be simple and tedious, but it is enough to spark the magical flame inside of you."

Emma smirked, "Pun intended?"

"Miss Swan."

Holding up her hands, she laughed for probably the hundredth time tonight. It was a way to turn the so-serious lesson into a more lighthearted event. "Fine; so explain to me again how this works."

Taking in a deep breath, the brunette held it in before she let it out slowly, releasing her ever-growing irritation. Emma was bound to be her doom. She knew that the blonde was going to be an aggravating apprentice, hardly Savior material at the moment, but she promised her that she would help. Fearing the worst, she pushed aside all negativity and told herself that Emma just needed time and a helping hand to guide her.

There was an increasing curiosity to see what the Savior could do once she was able to harness her magic. Unlike Regina who had a deceiving mentor, Emma had a teacher that was eager to help not for selfish reasons, but out of something else. Perhaps it was out of love or perhaps just kindness.

"Hold out your hand," the former queen finally spoke, "and focus on the feeling of fire. Not the raging, searing sort, but the warm, soothing flame. Feel it sprout from your center and allow it to travel through you."

Her words came out smoothly with great confidence. This was a side of Regina that Emma didn't see very often. It wasn't the _Evil _Queen, but the passionate witch that knew magic like the back of her hand.

Nodding in response, the sheriff did as instructed. Holding out her hand towards the candle, She focused on the essence of fire, willing the wick to light. Concentration took over her face and in this moment Regina could say that she was defiantly the birthmother of Henry. The younger woman's face was a mirror of her sons.

After about a minute, the blonde put on a rather lucid display of vocal irritation as her shoulders fell. Deflated, she dropped her head. Meanwhile, a hand reached out and was placed over top of a denim clad knee.

"Try again," Regina said softly this time, for she knew the other was actually trying. Keeping her hand where it was, she waited for the blonde to snap at her irritably, but received nothing of the sorts.

As if the hand grounded her, she pulled herself back up. There was nothing, but the sound of the night as Emma tried, once again, to light the candle. Her pale fingers reached out, her eyes closed for just a moment, before opening them and focusing everything she had into this simple task.

Green eyes grew wide in astonishment as she watched the wick spark. It flickered several times before it finally leveled out. A bright orange flame sat on top of the white candle, swaying every now and then as the wind blew softly. Holding back the giant laugh that was rising in her throat was useless.

"I did it!"

"Indeed you did," the mayor nodded in approval, trying to hide the smile that was threatening to break her mask.

She looked at the blonde to see pink flesh being held between white teeth, a habit she had always done. She looked like a five-year old and Regina refused to admit that such a thing was endearing on her.

"Will you quit that," she groaned as the younger woman pulled it in, not realizing what she had been doing.

"You love my inner child."

"I'll bite if off next time, sheriff."

"Kinky. Is that a promise, Madame Mayor?" she wiggled her eyebrows which only made caramel eyes roll.

"_Focus,_ Miss Swan."

"What _else_ is there to _focus_ on?" Emma whined, "I lit the damn candle." She extended her hand to point at it there burning brightly.

"I am well aware of that, dear, but just because you did it once doesn't mean you can do it again."

"Whatever," the blonde grumbled, exploiting her _inner child_ to the point where Regina wanted leap at her.


	33. Chapter 33

**_A/N Told you I'd have the next chapter in fast! Hello to all of my new followers and thank you to everyone who has favorited, reviewed, etc. You guys are awesome._**

**_I wanted to give credit where needed. In this chapter I borrow many aspects of the Pagan Craft from the book "Grimoire for the Green Witch" by Ann Moura. It is one of the few books that I do own. Now of course I have inserted things such as the Rules of Conduct from an actual source, but am using it in a fantasy setting. If you are familiar with the Pagan path and have a quarrel with what I have done here, I am sorry. This is not to be taken seriously. Now if you're actually interested in the few topics I have brought up here and there I am more than willing to talk about Paganism and Witchcraft. I'm not a pro, but I have been studying it for a few years and am intrigued by it ( as well as open to learn more)._**

**_Please feel heavily encouraged to leave a review. I am still upholding my deal to reward the 200th reviewer with a one-shot of their choice._**

They should have taken into account the suspicions that would arise from their son from the several nights Emma would drop him off at Snow's. Try as they might to conceal that his two mothers were actually interacting civilly, he was beginning to catch on. The routine they had fallen into during the past several weeks, where they met every other night, made it hard to come up with a different story each time. There were only so many times Emma could go out with Ruby drinking.

It was during a normal lunch at the diner in which Henry decided to inquire information from Emma. After taking a bite of a chicken tender, he sat his intertwined hands on the table. That was something he had picked up from his adoptive mother and made him look so much older than ten years.

"Are you and mom friends?"

"Uh, What?" the fry aiming towards her mouth stilled.

"You and my mom. You've been hanging out a lot recently."

There wasn't an ounce of disdain in his voice, but more of delight thinking that his two moms were actually interacting without ripping at each other's throats.

"Who told you that?"

"I'm not stupid, Emma," he said with an eye roll.

"Definitely not a trait you got from me." She ungracefully shoved a handful of fries into her mouth as if to try and drop the subject, but her son's hazel eyes remained glued to her. "Alright fine. Yes, we've been hanging out."

A huge smile broke out across the young brunette's face and his eyes gleamed.

"That's awesome!"

"If you say so, kid."

"So," he drawled out the word before dipping his tender into ketchup, "How come you've been seeing each other so late? Are you two dating?"

That was when Emma nearly choked on her soda. She stared, wide eyed, at her son for a long few seconds before shaking her head.

"What? _No!_"

It was the truth, right? They weren't actually dating, so she wasn't really lying. Should she really tell him what was going on? Regina would most likely kill her if Emma told him, but he needed to know. Keeping things from him was wrong.

"Here's the thing, Henry," she lowered her voice so no one else would hear, "Your mom has been teaching me how to use magic."

"No way! Seriously?"

"Shh, keep it down."

"That's so cool!"

He was practically jumping up and down with excitement which blew the blonde's mind away. This was the last reaction she expected. She expected him to plow her with more questions, maybe even warn her that she was _evil_ and couldn't help her without corrupting her, but thankfully she had been saved.

"You can't tell anyone though, okay?"

He frowned.

"How come?"

"Henry, the town still isn't a fan of Regina especially if she has magic. I think the last thing they want to hear is that the once Evil Queen is teaching the Savior."

Again, she was marveled at the kid's sharp wit, saving her once again from an abundance of questions that she wasn't sure she'd be able to answer. They had all come a long ways.

She had proven Henry to be right by becoming the Savior and breaking the curse. Henry finally had stopped calling his mother the Evil Queen. Now strangely enough the two polar opposites were coming together as one, in more ways than needed say, and neither woman had a problem with it. Yea, so it was safe to say that things had changed for the better.

"Do you think I could come and watch?" he inquired with a bright twinkle in his eyes, a grin pulling at his lips.

"Sorry, kid," she laughed, "but I really don't think your mom would be okay with that."  
"Aw…"

"Remember, your mom isn't supposed to know that I told you, alright?"

"Got it. Code Phoenix in affect."

Rolling her eyes, she shook her head trying to contain a snicker. _Whatever _that _means. _This was defiantly not a mission and wasn't really sure how it was in his eyes. Either way, she let him do as he wished as long as he kept his mouth shut. She _really_ didn't want Regina on her ass if she found out.

* * *

The time had come to finally let Emma dally in the more destructive arts. She wouldn't teach her the kind that could possibly turn her heart black – the was out of the question since day one and she would _never_ let that happen even if it killed her – but would let her practice enough for protection if ever needed.

Knowing that the blonde wasn't yet able to conjure up the stronger magic herself, Regina had a plan. She had already come into the realization that they shared some form of bond and therefore the former queen would be able to transfer her magic into Emma without hurting her.

Perhaps the Savior wasn't yet ready for such power, but it had to be done some time or another. Besides, Regina was there to make sure nothing went awry.

"Since I am now about to teach you a more powerful spell," Regina said as they stood under the ever-growing moon, "do you remember the Rules of Conduct?"

A sudden burst of fear flashed across the blonde's face. _This is a pop quiz! Not fair!_

"Uh…"

"Of course you don't," the mayor sighed, "Pay attention this time. There are five rules and if not followed have consequences. First rule: Be careful what you do. Second: Be careful who you trust. Third: Do not use the Power to hurt another, for what is sent comes back. Fourth: Never use the Power against someone who has the Power, for you draw from the same well. And lastly: To use the Power you must feel it in your heart and know it in your mind."

The younger woman stood there, dumbfounded, as she took it all in. She definitely didn't remember that; it must have been one of the times she had dozed off. Going through the rules in her head a sudden red flag popped up.

"Wait."

"Problem, dear?"

"Actually, yes," the brunette raised her eyebrow high, "you said not to harm anyone, but…"

Her words trailed away, unable to vocalize what she was trying to say. She didn't want to think about Regina as the Evil Queen and all of the chaos she had done. All of the bloodshed she had heard about.

"But I murdered so many people," Regina finished. It slid off her tongue as if it had been nothing, but her face told a whole other story.

"…Yea."

"Emma, I'll be honest with you. I have done a whole lot of things in my past that I'm not happy with. I killed hundreds of people in my own vengeance."

"Do you regret it?"

Green eyes fell upon brown.

"Mostly, but then again I would have never had Henry and I would have never met—" _never met you_, she was going to say, yet couldn't quite get the words out. "Now to get back to your question, I have obviously violated the Rules of Conduct. I did mention that in doing so there would be consequences. You have seen my heart."

No more explanation was needed. Indeed, the blonde had seen the charcoal black heart with only a few specs of red from her attempt to love again. It was a hard to imagine what it felt like to have such a dark, shadowy thing in your chest.

The brunette took a few strides forward and placed her hand on the other's shoulder, a smile trying to crack the undeniable pain that was there.

"The only exception is if you're using the Power for your own protection. But Come along, dear. Let's get on with your lesson."

Regina then explained just exactly what she was going to do. She couldn't tell whether Emma was afraid or excited as she nodded.

With a wave of her hand, the brunette moved a pile of rocks about a hundred feet away from them to use a target, and then turned towards the other woman.

"Give me your hands," the brunette instructed.

With a raised eyebrow, she held them out facing down, but then were flipped over, palms up, by slender fingers. The mayor placed her hands over top of pale hands lightly and closed her eyes. Her lips parted as breath left her lips. Energy began to effortlessly flow from her own self into the blonde's.

She heard an audible gasp at the sudden intrusion. Sliding her eyes back open she, she steadied herself, feeling a bit as if she had just woken from a deep sleep.

"How do you feel?" she inquired.

"…weird," Emma said very softly.

"It will feel a bit strange since you're not used to it. Do you think you're able to continue?"

The younger woman nodded and stepped in front of the target. Cool hands were placed on pale, bare shoulders as Regina took her position behind her. Someone could have thought that they were one as she ran her fingers down the other's right arm and lifted it, directing her to focus on the target.

The mixture of the queen's dark voice, her touch, and the power coursing through her were enough to arouse the blonde. The magic rushing through her burned as if she was on fire, but it didn't hurt. It was more of a tingling warmth traveling directly to her core.

As if sensing what the younger woman was feeling, she leaned in close and whispered into her ear, "Breathe, darling."

Their hands intertwined for just a second, the warmth and coolness of each other mixing, before Regina pulled in back.

"Aim for the rocks."

Pale, slender fingers began to tingle as Emma forced the magic from her core. Her hand began to glow as an orange light erupted and shot out. It all happened so fast. The massive power caused her to stumble back as the plasma ball went flying past the rocks and crashed into a rather large tree.

Upon impact the wood splintered sending shards everywhere in every direction. Emma was stuck in the sudden rush that such a spell had created and noticed the shards flying her way too late to do anything about it. Fortunately for her, the brunette jumped forward, knocking her down into the damp ground.

"Shit," Emma finally gasped as she attempted to push her face out of the dirt. The other woman shifted enough so that the blonde could roll over onto her back, but didn't rise.

"Lovely, Miss Swan. You managed to blow up a tree."

"Whoops," the blonde said as she bashfully smiled up at the woman only inches from her face.

With a roll of her eyes, the brunette had to force a stern face on.

"Remind me to never let you do that again."

"But that was awesome!"

"Miss Swan, I can hardly understand how almost being decapitated is 'awesome'."

"Whatever," Emma replied before she leaned up and captured red apple-laced lips.

Regina gasped into the kiss, surprised at the sudden intensity. It didn't occur to her, until a few seconds later, what such magic could do to your senses. She knew this more than anyone else since she had bedded several men and women in her darker days, but she chose to keep this little fact hidden.

Taking a pink lip into her mouth, she bit down and smirked when it elicited a tiny groan from the woman underneath. It took every bit of strength she had to pull away, leaving a frowning sheriff with a pouted lip.

"Don't look at me that way," Regina warned.

"Why not?"

"Because I may not be able to stop what I am trying not to do."

Pale hands slid around the darker woman's neck and pulled here back down. Such an attempt was pointless however as Regina refused to give in to her desires.

"No, darling."

"But—"

"—we have work to do."

"Ugh. You're going to drive me insane," she whined as the mayor pushed herself off the blonde. Looking down, she extended her hand, a smirk pulling at her red lips.

"I'll make sure to do that tonight."

* * *

Eventually, after Emma was able to get herself back under control, Regina walked her through how to aim better. It came as a shock to the mayor that the blonde had such a hard time since she claimed to be able to use a gun. Nevertheless, the Savior was able to hit the target several times by the end of the night.

"Henry knows we've been meeting up," Emma blurted out as they were walking through the forest.

"What?" the brunette replied sternly.

"Yea, he sorta figured it out himself."

"What did you tell him?"

By this time they had come to a dead stop in the middle of the moonlit forest as Regina eyed her closely.

_Way to go Swan,_ she scolded herself, _just open your god damn mouth,_

"I uh…I told him we were and…"

"Emma."

"I told him that you were teaching me magic."

Suddenly as if Hell's hounds had been released, brown eyes narrowed as she took a step towards the blonde, only an inch away from her face.

"You did _what?_"

"He would have eventually found out!"

"Do you understand just what you've done?"

Something similar to fear flashed across Regina's face and it suddenly made since. She was afraid that by him knowing this, it would push him further away once again. She had promised him no more magic and had failed miserably at that. Now she was teaching the Savior magic? Behind his back?

"No, Regina, listen to me," Emma took hold of her hands, "He doesn't mind. In fact he was actually ecstatic about it."

Behind the mask, Emma could see the fearful tears welling up around her eyes and wanted nothing more than to pull the woman close to her.

"H-he was?"

She nodded and took the woman's face in her own hands.

"You're not the Evil Queen anymore, Regina, and I think he knows that. Just as I know that you're not the bitter, cold mayor I grew to despise. Now you're just Regina. The woman I—"

She couldn't finish the sentence. No; it was far too soon for her to say those words again. Either Regina didn't notice or she chose to let it slide, when she gave the blonde a watery smile and pulled away. Walking ahead, she called out to the sheriff over her shoulder.

"Come on, dear. We need to go get some rest. There is someone we need to pay a visit to tomorrow."

_**A/N anyone want to take a stab at who they are going to see? Remember to leave a review! Much love :)**_


	34. Chapter 34

_**A/N You can blame this late update for the fact that I am now officially employed. Part time, but a job nonetheless. Thanks for everyone that has stuck around and still reviews. You guys are awesome. That "talk" these two need to have is most likely going to happen in the next chapter. I can't promise that I'll update fast, but I'll work on them when I can. **_

_**I had promised a one-shot for the 200th reviewer which was rewarded to **_**_littledragonflyson. If you haven't read it it's "Aboard the Jolly Roger"._**

_**Leave a review if you wish. :)**_

"Who exactly are we going to see down here?" Emma asked quizzically as Regina pulled out a ring of keys.

They stood in front of the elevator that led to the mines of Storybrooke. Instead of going in the morning, as Emma had assumed, Regina had met her at the sheriff's office late in the afternoon. The mayor wanted to make sure that Belle wouldn't be about. Forgetting that the librarian lived in the attached apartment above, she warned the blonde that they had to be quiet. It wasn't that Regina wasn't supposed to be there; besides, she _was_ still the mayor. It was because she didn't want curious eyes watching them and wondering what was beneath the town.

"My mother," Regina gritted through her teeth as they entered into the confined walls.

Emma was all the more shocked for several reasons. The last person she thought they were going to visit was Cora. That wretched woman had fucked up enough of her life. Not only that, but what role did Emma have in visiting her? She understood that Regina wanted to check up on her mother, but why was she bringing Emma along?

More than a few ideas ran through her mind. Perhaps Regina needed Emma if Cora decided to go bat-shit crazy, but she knew that was highly unlikely. Maybe she was scared of Cora? Or maybe Emma could just side with the little reality that Regina just wanted the blonde by her side. She didn't _need_ her there, but whenever the savior was around she felt stronger, not that she would ever admit to that though.

The elevator door opened and out they stepped into the very dimly lit cavern of underground Storybrooke. The last time Emma was down here was when she had defeated that blasted dragon which changed everything she had ever known. The carcass was nowhere to be found, as if the creature had disintegrated into ash which covered the ground like dust.

Off in the distance the lighting grew brighter. A woman sat in the midst of what once was rock ruble that had been built up into a small throne and something that resembled a bed. Even in desolation a queen will thrive if she so chooses. Not that there was much to thrive on down here in the depths of the earth. Either way, Emma couldn't help but roll her eyes at the display.

"Regina, darling," the older woman called out with a wicked smile and quickly stood up in a sweeping motion, "I wasn't expecting company. I would have tidied up a bit."

The blonde watched from the corner of her eyes as the mayor's face remained stern and unamused. She took a deep breath before striding forward swiftly to meet her mother.

"It is nice to see you're managing well, mother."

"I try and make do with what I have. You seemed to have barricaded this place well, dear, in which I much commend you."

There it was. Red lips slightly twitched as Regina tried not to smile. It was very rare when Cora gave compliments; therefore she took what she could.

"Have you come here to finish the Savior's job?"

"I beg your pardon?" Regina asked with a furrowed brow.

"Don't you dare play me a fool, Regina. I know far well how you plan to dispose of me."

"Is that so? Well, mother, enlighten me since you have a crystal ball at your disposal."

The blonde remained glued where she was even though she wished to take a step back. Or maybe a mile back. This wasn't her place to stand in the way of a family dispute, whatever it may be about. But the _Savior_?

_This crap again? I'm not a savior no matter what anyone believes. _

"You've brought the daughter of the fair queen here to watch me decay. To send me into the ashes in which I deserve. Isn't that right? You should have killed me when you had the chance, darling."

"Because I can't now?"

"No, I suppose you could"

Cora began to pace back in forth as if the company she had bored her to tears.

"Enough of this, mother. We're not here to kill you."

"Well isn't _that_ reassuring, dear. Have you come to tell me that you've fallen for this dear Swan girl and wish to thank me for helping you realize? That someone has _finally_ ridded away all memories of the oh, so dreadful stable boy?"

In an instant, brown eyes flashed with hatred and she nearly lunged at her mother.

"Don't you _dare_ speak of him!" Regina growled from the depths of her throat, sending a shiver down Emma's spine as if it were her in the trajectory.

The entire time green eyes had been darting back and forth between mother and daughter as if she were watching a tennis match. Now her face had fallen into a rather confused jumble at the sound of this "stable boy". Wicked eyes of the older queen fell upon the blonde's, and instantly a cruel lip curled.

"She didn't tell you, my dear?"

"Mother," Regina warned.

Emma opened her mouth to speak and when she did, she found it shaky.

"T-tell me what…?"

The young woman looked for answers within amber eyes of the mayor's, but saw only pain, a kind of pain that she had only seen once before. The look was one similar to when Regina and Snow had been bantering on about something from the past.

_"If it weren't for you being a deceitful child then none of this would have happened!"_

_"I was a child, Regina!"_

_"And I trusted you!"_

The blonde was an outsider looking in. She was looking at a puzzle of jumbled pieces without a picture, without a reference, and could only meticulously piece together the fragments of something she didn't understand.

"I did what I had to do," Cora said nonchalantly, bringing Emma back to their world, "I ripped the heart out of that weak, pathetic stable boy when I came to the realization that my daughter had _fallen in love_. I tried to warn her, but when did she ever listen to her mother? I told her he would make her weak. I saved her from a life of regret. Who knows what would have happened? A lonely, sad life where everyone looks down upon you?"

The right hand of Regina's began to tremble and she spoke through gritted teeth. If Emma were close enough she would have seen her eyes begin to gloss over.

"Mother, I am ordering you to stop."

"Why? So this woman doesn't see what a frail, disappointing child you were?"

"I loved him!" the brunette screamed with sudden rage, her eyes flashing a venomous purple. The dark magic in which she used to thrive, the very darkness that flowed through her veins, took her over as her hands lit up with flames.

Emma was frozen in place. For once the Regina with magic terrified her. She had been in the trajectory of her magic before, yet deep down she knew that the brunette would never truly hurt her. However, looking at her now she realized that that was something only shared between them. To anyone else, even Cora, she was a loose cannon. A volcano just waiting to erupt.

"Regina…?"

The blonde took a weary step forward, her eyes glued on the mayor alone. They never once left her as the Queen of Hearts stood unfazed and laughing like a crazy woman. The closer she stepped towards Regina, the colder she became. She could feel the power emanating from the former queen. It was a mixture of burning rage and icy darkness. _This_ wasn't the Regina she knew. This was the Evil Queen. The woman who was capable of killing hundreds. A broken, misunderstood woman who cursed an entire land.

"Don't even try, dear," Cora snickered, yet it wasn't clear who that was aimed at, "Do you honestly think you could save the Evil Queen? Turn her away from all of the wicked sins she has committed? You've seen her heart. Nothing but blackness from the desires that stem directly from the pit of her black soul."

_"You fool. you can't save her! Did you really believe that your love would be enough? She gave in to the darkness long before you were even born. Turn away or she will be your end. Everyone will shun you; they will hunt you down, dear."_

That dream…

The blood.

The darkness.

She shook her head, wishing it all just to vanish into the shadows of the cavern. The dreams may have stopped, but she was still left with the memories of the last few. If the dreams were her own then didn't that mean they came from her own mind? Was she really thinking that she couldn't save Regina from the road she had come from? She took a leap of faith and outreached her hand, waiting for the fireball to be turned on her.

On the contrary, their eyes met and the purple hue faded back to the warming chocolate as the flame in her hand died away. The brunette shook her head as if she had forgotten that Emma had been right behind her the entire time, and they just stared. They shared a look that only they could read.

_I'm sorry_.

For Regina it was an apology for allowing the past to overtake her. For Emma is was an admission of guilt for letting Regina think she was alone in this.

"I have to give you some credit," Cora broke in, shattering the moment, "That was rather impressive, dear."

Ignoring her mother, Regina took hold of Emma's arm and muttered a, "Let's go."

They took a few steps away from the older woman who gave a frown.

"And leave your poor mother down here with no company?"

Not even taking a moment to stop, the mayor turned her head slightly and called over her shoulder, "Makes friends with the shadows."

"Regina what was—?"

"—I don't want to talk about it," Regina called over top of the car before slipping inside the driver's seat.

Shrugging and following suit, the blonde sat uncomfortably in the passenger seat. Regina had started the car to provide warmth from the cold, yet failed to pull the gear into drive. Too lost in her thoughts, Emma didn't notice as Regina laid her head against the steering wheel, sighing.

_ Who is the Stable boy?_ _Regina loved him?_

A hurtful pang stabbed at her chest, right through the armor of red leather, but she shook her head and pushed a strand of gold from her face. When she finally looked over Regina had gained composure and slid the car into drive. The next words from Regina's lips had Emma's face lighting up in surprise.

"Do you want to come over?" A few seconds of silence passed them and Regina exhaled, "Really, Miss Swan, don't look so surprised."

"Back to formality again…"

"Is that a no?"

A pale hand dipped into her jeans and pulled out a pretty beaten up cell phone that she surely needed to replace. A rather unfortunate misshapen had taken its toll on her device during her own personal use of magic where she nearly fried her entire room to ash, yet she had kept such an event silent.

"Let me text Snow and— _What?_"

Even though the brunette had her eyes on the road, a perfectly plucked eyebrow had been raised.

"You never fail to amaze me. I know she is your mother, but you're twenty-eight years of age and in my book that is far too old to be asking mommy for permission."

The sheriff's jaw dropped as her cheeks grew warm with embarrassment.

_I was _not_ going to ask for permission! I was only going to check on Henry._ _Oh quit with the excuses Swan. She's looking at you like you're an idiot._

"Okay fine, Madame Mayor, but when they find out what we're doing—"

"—and just _what_ is it that we're doing?"

There is was again. That question that had been eating them both away ever since this whole charade started. That all consuming question that both of them refused to answer. That moment when Regina got her heart back seemed like just a dream. An illusion. And now here they were, unsure about what they were doing still.

It should have been easy, but when was life ever willing to be? They knew they wanted to be in each other's presence. Sharing steaming moments of passion between the sheets had become a regular adventure, yet was that all it really was again? Fuck buddies? However that title didn't fit anymore, if it ever did in the first place. There was something more within, it had even been admitted between them before that they loved one another, but now they were left to wonder if that was just a spur of the moment.

"Miss Swan?"

"Huh? Oh…sorry. I…Regina I don't know."

The rest of the car ride was awkward silence, the blonde twiddling her thumbs and staring out the window.

One they entered inside the house, as if on a random cue, Emma's stomach grumbled embarrassingly. The brunette smirked and looked over to find that pale cheeks were once again rosy.

"Are you hungry?"

"Actually I am."

The time was late and neither woman felt like cooking, not that Regina would have allowed her to do so anyways. The blonde followed the other woman into the kitchen and sat upon a bar stool. Regina opened up the fridge which emitted a bright light in the dark room and called over her shoulder.

"Care for a salad?"

"I'm not a rabbit, Regina."

Brown eyes rolled in mock irritation. She knew better than to ask such a question. The only true food Emma ever ate involved high amounts of salt, sugar, and grease.

"You're unbelievable."

Emma threw her a winning grin before replying, "It's my job."

"To make people not believe you?"

"Shut up."

Regina finally remembered that she had leftovers from the night before of lasagna. She normally didn't save leftovers, preferring fresh meals over reheated, but Henry had argued it was a waste to throw it away.

After heating it back up, they ate on the bar beside one another silently. Regina lifted her glass of red wine she had poured up to her lips and turned to Emma who was fidgeting awkwardly.

"This is really good," she commented to try and ease away the silence, but it did little.

"Thank you."

They fell back into eating without words. That little demon inside of Emma's head kept taunting her to question Regina about what happened in the Cavern, but she couldn't. there was something in the way Regina held herself that made it clear that topic wasn't up for discussion.

_Whatever it is._

"Thank you for helping."

"Pardon?" the brunette turned her head to regard her friend.

"The whole magic thing," pale fingers twirled in the air, "Thank you."

"I'm happy to help," Regina said with a smile; it was small, yet it did manage to reach her eyes, "You know, you're picking up quickly."

"I am?"

"Indeed; quite surprisingly actually. I took me awhile at first."

Emma ran her fork along the plate to clean up the last bit of sauce, licking it before placing the fork down on the plate. She turned her body on the barstool to face the brunette fully.

"Did you have a mentor?"

"Rumpelstiltskin."

The blonde was midway between sipping her wine when she coughed causing the mayor to let out a throaty chuckle.

"Gold was your teacher? Is he the reason you were forced to use magic against your mother?"

The brunette raised an eyebrow, "Hardly, dear. He merely instructed me in the arts and I followed. What I _wanted_ to do with my magic was entirely up to me."

"Did you…" the sheriff shifted her gaze from the other and fiddled with a way to word what she wanted to say. Her brain screamed at her to back away from it, but they left her lips before she could catch them. "Was it because of the Stable boy? The reason you learned magic?"

Regina visibly tensed again, her jaw clenching, as her eyes narrowed.

"Don't."

"Regina—"

"I said _don't_!"

Holding up her hands in defeat, Emma looked back at Regina and offered her a sincere look of apology for breaching the area that had been walled up.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what happened, but I'll respect your boundaries."

"Thank you," the mayor whispered as she stood up to collect the empty dishes. She met Emma's eyes for a moment with a silent admission that she just needed time.

"Do you need any help?"

"I have a dishwasher."

"Right."

The air seemed to have grown thick with awkwardness. It was suffocating. The emotions Emma felt the night when she had ran off from Regina's bed like a scared puppy seemed to invade her mind.

"Is there something wrong, dear?"

The mayor walked up to her from around the counter and met the blonde who was still standing uncomfortably at the bar.

"Huh? No."

"Good," Regina whispered as her arms wrapped around her neck and planted a kiss upon pink lips.

Suddenly Emma was brought back into the world where she knew how to act. Strong arms embraced the brunette's slender waist and pulled her tightly against her own body. A throaty chuckle entered into the sheriff's ear as she placed gentle kisses along the brunette's neck. White teeth nipped at pert flesh as she felt her body being pressed against the counter.

Whatever they were right now, it didn't matter. Emma loved having Regina close to her, the spicy aroma mixed with apples intoxicating her into a frenzy. If they never admitted their feelings for one another again, then that was okay. At least it was in Emma's eyes.

"Upstairs," she heard Regina gasp as a hand dipped below her waist.

Pushing aside all troubling thoughts, Emma pulled her out of the kitchen towards the stairs. A discussion needed to happen sooner or later, but it could wait.

But for how much longer?


	35. Chapter 35

**_A/N So...I got a little carried away with this chapter. It's -far- longer than expected and I hope you don't mind. There is a lot of dialogue in this chapter. I've been dying to write this chapter for a long time and hope I was able to pull it off alright. Thanks for hanging on :) There's a few more scenes needed in this story, but it's nearing its end._**

**_Don't forget to leave a review. :D_**

Awakening to bright rays of sunlight peering into the window of the peculiar room, green eyes squint as a loud groan erupts from the woman's throat. She can't mark what has awoken her, but the most likely culprit would we how bright it was. She couldn't remember why on Earth it was so bright in her room, the heavy curtains always covering her window to allow her to sleep in till noon. When her tired eyes finally began to adjust she realized exactly why things didn't seem right. She wasn't in _her _room.

The memories of the night before began to flicker across her mind. The sudden outburst of kisses between the blonde and the brunette had heated up rather quickly compared to the awkward evening. Sex had become their go-to action when things between them got rough, and neither of them was complaining. It felt nice to be in the bed of someone you could trust. To be able to run your hands down soft skin and know exactly where to touch. It wasn't a quick exploration of one-night stands that Emma was used to. She actually felt comfortable.

A smile had pulled at her cheeks when rethinking the last few hours of the night. It wasn't anything special, but at least Regina was okay with her company now. And she should have been for how much time they had been spending together as Emma was taught magic.

She yawned loudly before turning over, away from the window, to gaze at the woman who was presumably lying next to her, but the smile which adorned her face quickly dissolved. The spot where Regina was supposed to be was vacant.

Pulling on her clothes, she opened the door and walked throughout the top floor checking to see if the mayor was around. By the time she reached the kitchen she knew that she was alone in the house which strangely alarmed her, yet made her smile knowing that Regina trusted her enough to be left alone there.

When entering into the kitchen, she spotted a note that was set on top of a plaid towel. Something was underneath, but before she could lift it up in curiosity she spotted her name in neat handwriting.

_Emma,  
I went to work early to finish some paperwork from the day before. There is a fresh plate of muffins on the counter that I made this morning. If that isn't sweet enough for you, Henry's cereal is located in the pantry. I would have left you something else, but I assume that you're reading this several hours after I have left._

_~ Regina._

Her eyes lit up in surprise and she removed the towel to find a stack of blueberries muffins. Grabbing one, she took a bite and almost let out a gasp at how delicious it was. Regina definitely perfected cooking and baking during the twenty-eight years of the curse. As if one wasn't enough, she grabbed a few extra to take to work with her.

Before she exited the kitchen, she decided to peek inside of the pantry to see what devastatingly plain cereal Henry had to eat here. Another bombshell when she saw a box of Trix.

_So she _does_ let Henry have a bit of sugar. Thank God._

This little event left Emma feeling a bit happier after waking up alone. Donning on her red jacket, she glanced at the time which read 9 am, before heading out. It was a little bit earlier than she would have liked it to be, but she was up. It made her wonder how early Regina had gotten up in order to make muffins as well as get ready. But there was also a burning question as to _why_ Regina left for work early. The explanation she had left in the note didn't seem to sit right in Emma's mind.

Realizing that her buggy was nowhere in sight, forgetting that she had drove to the mansion with Regina, she groaned and shoved her hands into her pockets. Thank god she had shoved a few extra muffins in her pocket for the walk.

* * *

It wasn't a super exciting day at work, but when had it ever been? Out of boredom, she forced herself to file a bit since she had let the papers just grow into a mountain. That was a useless effort after ten minutes of rummaging through the endless stack.

She had just finished her last muffin when a set of feet sounded through the hallway. It wasn't Regina. that was for certain since she could definitely tell this person wore sneakers. And the sound was soft as if it were the owner of a small child.

"Hey Emma," Henry said while popping his head in the doorway, "You busy?"

Now leaning back in her chair, she smiled and shook her head.

"Hey, kid. What's up?"

It came in and plopped down onto the seat across from the sheriff's desk, crossing his legs. His lips were pursed with a look that was definitely a trait learned from Regina.

"Is there something wrong?"

His eyes jerked a bit and then found purchase of something on her desk.

"Mom is going to kill you if she sees that."

She followed his eyes to the terrifying disarrayed stack of papers and all she could do was shrug. It's not like getting chewed out by Regina was anything new. She watched him for a few seconds realizing that he was chewing his lip.

"Henry, what is it?"

"You didn't come home last night."

"I was really tired after my magic lesson and crashed at Regina's place."

Small brows furrowed as he clearly didn't buy that. He was definitely too smart for his age.

"You didn't have lessons last night." Emma had been caught by her own son. Of course she didn't have lessons; that only happened every other day which meant that one was designated for tonight. She had been in a situation where magic had almost been used, yet thankfully Emma had been there to stop it. She sighed and searched for another excuse, not wishing to tell Henry how she went to see Cora, but was cut off. "You know I think it's really cool that you and mom are friends now. I don't mind if you want to spend time with her."

Emma tried to stop it, but her lips twitched and broke her mask. If _only_ he knew.

"You really don't mind?"

"Nope. We could have a sleep over!"

His eyes twinkled at the thought of his two mothers and him camping out in the living room. It was silly, but a kid could dream right?

"Yea, sure kid."

"How are your magic lessons going?"

Emma opened her mouth to tell him and his ears perked up. She told him that she was learning how to levitate small objects, yet they still required a lot of energy. He almost hit the floor laughing when she described blowing up a tree.

"No way!" he squealed and made a loud _boom_ sound as if he were acting it out in his mind, "I wish I could have been there to see that."

A joyous snicker left the blonde's lips and she shook her head. If only she had his amount of energy.

"I highly doubt your mom would want you a mile close to me while I'm performing magic."

That was when his face dropped again. It was instantly noticeable when the laughing in the room died down to silence.

"Have you seen mom today?"

"Not today, why?"

"She wasn't in her office."

Emma tilted her head and pursed her lips. That was really weird. It wasn't like Regina to leave early from work. She looked over at her computer which read 3pm.

"She doesn't get off till five," Emma frowned.

"I know…"

For whatever reason, this wasn't sitting well with Henry. Did he think that they had a fight the night before? If he was thinking such thoughts he didn't vocalize that.

Pushing herself from the chair, Emma walked around the desk and laid a gentle hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her with worried eyes that hurt like a thousand needles.

"Don't worry, kid. Your mom probably just wanted a bit of alone time."

"Why? She's been so happy lately."

"Henry…" she sighed and searched for a way to explain it, "Sometimes grownups have moments where they need their own space. Your mom has been spending an awfully large amount of time with me and that can burn people out. Especially since it's…well you know…_me._"

"…But."

"She's fine. I promise you. I'll go check on her after work, alright?"

He nodded sadly before standing up and wrapping his small arms around her.

"I love you, ma."

"I love you too, kid. And if it makes you feel any better I'll ask your mom about that sleepover."

* * *

Ever since Henry showed up she had been antsy about getting out of work. She could have faked an excuse and went looking for Regina, but by the time she realized this there was a call at the desk.

Things never failed to spring up at the worst moments. Of course Leroy was hammered again and needed to be taken care of since he was harassing all of the ladies at the diner. After receiving a grateful smile from Ruby, she took him back to the sheriff's office only to be delayed once more when she spotted a group of teenagers looking a bit too suspicious.

She slipped out of the patrol car, leaving a barely conscious dwarf in the back, and followed the kids. It didn't surprise her at all when she found them passing around a joint. She might have let it pass since she knew kids would be kids. Hell, she wasn't innocent of getting high a few times, but it was the wrong day to mess with her.

She called up their parents which clearly put her on the blacklist of adults to hate. Whatever though. Life sucks sometimes. By the time she finally got Leroy to the sheriff's office and put him behind bars for the night it was seven o'clock. She groaned in frustration and grabbed her jacket.

* * *

It wasn't really a shocker to find Regina at the lake, but the way in which she sat upon the grass by the water made it clear that she wasn't waiting for Emma. The brunette's gaze was looking up towards the moon and the stars that shone brightly, twinkling in the black velvet sky.

It reminded Emma too much of the first night she found Regina here. The brunette had run off from the party after she came to the realization she was alone. She had been crumbling over the accusations that she murdered Archie. Oh how long ago that was…Things really did change with time.

"I figured you would find me here," Regina said in a low voice which made Emma jump.

Stepping out of the shadows, she walked over towards the brunette and sat down beside her.

"So you were expecting me then?" Emma asked as she tried to make eye contact, but brown eyes remained on the sky.

"No, not really. I would have assumed that you could have taken a hint when I left this morning."

The blonde's brow furrowed in confusion. Didn't she leave her muffins? That seemed like a kind gesture more so than a warning to stay away. Noticing the confused silence, Regina continued.

"I wasn't really thinking straight. Baking is one of things I confided in back during the curse and so it was just a go-to mechanism. By the time I was done I realized you might want some and…"

She shrugged as if it was nothing and her face drooped. Her voice had been laced with sadness that Emma couldn't help but notice. The blonde almost told her that Henry came looking, but after a seconds thought she came to the decision that the mayor didn't need anything else on her shoulders.

"Did you wish to continue your lessons?"

It was a diversion from what needed to be talked about. Emma knew that, but then she also knew that pushing the other woman too far might result in a volcanic eruption too large for her to handle. The brunette needed time…that was all…and then Emma would finally know why Regina was so closed up recently.

"I…yea, sure."

Regina nodded, but didn't stand. Instead she dipped her hand into her jacket pocket and pulled out something sharp. The edge of the object caught hold of the moonlight and gleamed. Green eyes bulged and a hard lump grew in the blonde's throat.

"…Regina? Why do you have a knife?"

The mayor laughed slightly. It wasn't a true laugh, but it was more than she had heard all day.

"Rest assured, dear. I won't be using it on you."

"Then…who _will _you be using it on?"

Sighing once again, she finally turned to meet Emma's confounded face. It was quite ironic how the fact that Regina could burn her to ash with a fireball fazed her none, yet the moment she pulls out a pocket knife she freaked out.

"Yesterday I came to the realization that I haven't taught you any healing spells. Such a thing should have been first on the list, but it slipped from mind since I never focused on it."

Pink lips were bitten by white teeth as the blonde tilted her head.

"How come?"

"I was so engrossed by the dark arts. I already had much of the power running through my veins just waiting to be unlocked. I had an inkling to try healing, but the dark arts were far too hard to resist; therefore, I fell into them. You, on the other hand, my dear, are the product of true love. As much as I wish to vomit at such a thought, the evidence stands right before me," she sighed and twirled the blade in the air through simple levitation, "I can teach you as much as I know – such knowledge is quite vast – until it comes to white magic. I was not blessed with the power to heal. I can, in some ways, do such a thing, but consequentially power will be drained from myself at a much higher cost. You, however, are a completely different story. Am I making sense my dear?"

She looked over to meet emerald eyes which had been trained on her the entire time. The large explanation came out of the blue and she had to try hard to focus on it. She wished to say that she understood what the former queen was saying, however it only made her head hurt. The blonde's silence was enough of an answer.

"Of course I'm not…"

Taking the knife in her hands she flipped her own arm over and placed the sharp edge against her skin. Such an action had Emma jumping, reaching forward to grab the object, but sharp eyes stopped her.

"Relax, Emma. I'm only trying to show you."

They shared a look that signified there was a trust between only them and Emma nodded. She watched as the other woman added pressure onto her skin to the point where a crimson line formed, but nothing more.

"I want you to try and heal my wound," she told Emma whose face contorted into several different emotions, "I can't instruct you on how since my way is different, but just remember all magic is emotion."

"I don't think I can do it."

"Trust yourself. You may not know how to do it consciously, but it runs through your veins. Trust in it, feel it, and then it will happen."

"Got it," she replied as she placed Regina's arm across her lap and held a slightly shaken hand above the cut.

Closing her eyes, Emma focused solely on her breathing before picturing the wound closing up. Behind her closed eyes she could see an array of bright colors dancing as a tingling sensation encased her. It was a soft current that stemmed from her center and when she willed it to her hand, she felt it follow her command. Opening her eyes she watched as gold and white swirls left her finger tips and evaporated into the line of red. Ever so slowly the red line became a faint pink memory.

An obnoxiously goofy grin made its presence on her young face and she couldn't take her eyes off her accomplishment. It wasn't until Regina moved her arm that her head snapped up to look at her.

"That's it?"

"That's it. Wasn't so hard now was it?"

The younger woman suddenly had the urge to leap forward and hug the other, but she forced herself to sit still and simply think about what she just did.

"What about you? Can you not heal at all?"

"Oh I still can, dear, but it doesn't come as easy. For you, it comes straight from the pure energy which only drains after large amounts of output. Unlike you, I pull from a different well and let's just say dark magic doesn't like to restore so well. It's more like me having to force the energy to do something against its will and therefore drains me severely. A minor cut as such wouldn't be much, but back in my world there were far more devastating blows than cuts."

That made sense, surprisingly even to Emma. However, just as one question was blow away the wind carried in another whole new one. She bit her bottom lip and began to fidget on the grass. Regina's curious gaze caught the sigh and raised a curved eyebrow.

"What is it?"

"I'm not sure I should…"

"Just say it."

"What about the scar on your lip?"

She glanced up to look at the knick on the brunette's top lip that always struck her with interest and watched as it twitched.

"I was young when it happened."

"Did your…mother—"

"—Emma."

Emma gritted her teeth and had to force down an aggravated sigh. She was so tired of Regina turning everything away from her. She knew time was all she needed, but God! Hadn't she been patient enough? She risked everything she had to help Regina when Cora came to town. She even risked losing her mother and her friend Ruby by standing up for her. What more did Regina want from her? How could she not trust her enough to tell her about a simple childhood memory?

"Why won't you tell me?"

"Because it's not up for discussion!" the brunette snapped with venom and shot up to her feet. She crossed her arms across her chest in a protective manner and turned away.

Following suit, Emma jumped up and through her hands towards the sky. This was not the way she wanted it to go, but it was Regina. It _had_ to happen this way.

"I'm just trying to help you, Regina! Is it so much to accept that I care about you!?"

The blonde's heart leapt up into her throat when the older woman turned on her with a wicked purple burning in her eyes, invading her personal space yet again. Nothing about Regina terrified her except for when she saw that purple swirling within evil looking eyes. The woman's voice was an octave lower as if she had truly reverted back to the Evil Queen.

"I don't want your help!"

"I deserve to know."

As if she could lean in further, Regina did and snarled.

"You deserve _nothing_!"

Suddenly a strand inside of Emma snapped and she nearly slammed her fist into the other's pretty face like the night in the graveyard.

"You took away the chance I had at having a family! You ruined my life. I think that justifies enough to know a bit about your life. Forgive me for caring about you so much. If it wasn't for you casting that stupid fucking curse we wouldn't be here in the God damn first place!"

It was a cold blow. As true as it may be, it was still a chilling, icy stab to the heart. As if a bucket of water had been tossed onto the flames, the purple haze faded away as a stream of tears became apparent. The blonde had already turned away towards the woods, but it was the low sob that had her turning back.

"…Regina…I didn't mean that," Emma said softly, taking a step forward to place her hand on her shoulder. When she wasn't incinerated she knew that the brunette was back to normal. A hand was placed over the blonde's to remove it from contact, but such an act was gentle.

"No," Regina said so delicately that it was a wonder that it was heard, "you're absolutely right. I—"

She wanted to say more, but the words wouldn't come. Taking a step back, the older woman walked up to the edge of the lake and watched as the water rippled ever so slightly. The moon reflected in the dark waters, but wrinkled when something came in contact. She watched as a rock that Emma had thrown skipped another time or two before descending into the darkness.

That was Regina. She was the rock skipping through life, trying to find a way above the darkness yet only to be pulled under. Time after time the dark, chaotic life that all began the day she was born never failed to show her glimpses of the light only to shut it out.

She didn't know how long they stood there without words. It was when Emma opened her mouth to speak that the brunette's eyebrows raised.

"What do you want?"

It was a mere whisper, yet she knew the mayor heard it.

"Excuse me?"

It was supposed to come out with authority, but her voice cracked. Emma turned fully towards the other and begged Regina to look her only with a simple touch to her shoulder. When brown eyes finally shifted away from the water, they were gleaming with tears that betrayed her stoic face.

"What do you _want, _Regina? I can't keep playing this game where one minute you open up to me and then the next you've built a wall a mile high. Do you want me to help you? Leave you be? Do you want to be happy? Just tell me what you want. Tell me to leave and I'll do it I swear. I just want to hear you say it."

Green eyes closed to hold back the fear that was making its way to her eyes. Panic engulfed her and threatened to pull her under.

"…I want you," Regina whispered and turned, hesitatingly reaching for the blonde. She found her hands and entwined them, stepping even closer to where their noses almost touched. A stream of silver was sliding down her cheeks and as much as it broke Emma's heart to look at, she couldn't deny how beautiful those amber eyes were.

Lifting a hand up, pink lips pressed against the darker woman's palm before pressing the cool hand against her own cheek. That was the first admission since Cora had been defeated. The wind blew softly as golden curls flew around only to have Regina reach out and tuck the runaway pieces behind her ear.

"Regina, I—" her voice caught in her throat, the words suddenly heavy.

"I know," Regina said lowly before capturing sweet lips with her own and pressing herself against red leather. Arms encircled around a slender waist as the other wrapped her own around her neck through thick golden hair.

Sharp teeth nipped red lips before slipping her tongue between, smirking into the kiss when a low moan sounded. It was a slow exploration of a territory she had grown used to. A place that would never grow old. Regina's tongue slid against the other and they danced around as hands began to travel to southward territory. Before either could get anywhere else, the brunette pulled away only a few inches and met concerned eyes.

"I'm sorry, Emma," she said as sincerely as she could muster, "I've never felt this way towards anyone except for…him…and after what happened…"

Her gaze dropped, but a soft hand traveled up to cup her cheek, urging brown eyes to look at her. Through that simple stare alone Emma knew the Regina was ready.

"The stable boy?"

Regina nodded before stepping away. She sat down onto the cool grass and waited for the blonde to do the same. When they finally sat side by side, Emma didn't force her to meet her gaze. Instead she only watched as the mayor stared out into the lake once again, her face suddenly becoming younger though etched with pain.

"His name was Daniel. We were teenagers when we met and oh how sweet he was. He made me believe that anything was possible if you just believed. I confided in him through the hard times with my mother and just by merely being with him I felt complete. Safe. She couldn't hurt me when I was around him. However, when mother found out she didn't allow me to see him, so I would sneak off whenever I could and we would go riding together. Or we would just simply talk in the stables, sitting on a pile of hay. We were going to run away together."

She slowly moved her fingers around and squeezed her eyes shut, picturing his beautiful smile, hearing her own joyous laughter. A hand reached over to grasp her soothingly, their fingers intertwining. Emma knew that this Daniel had died at the hands of Cora, but wanted to hear it from Regina herself. She wanted the entire story. She gave a gentle squeeze before speaking.

"What happened to him?"

"After I met Snow, Cora insisted that I marry her father Leopold. That dreadful, sickening man…He was old enough to be my father," brown hair fell over her face as she shook her head in disgust, "I refused to marry him . Snow looked up to me like a mother and wanted nothing more for me to be there as one and it broke my heart because I actually did enjoy her company then. I told her why I couldn't marry her father and explained to her that it wasn't him that I loved. I trusted her to keep my secret about Daniel, but she broke it," a scowl formed on her face and she gritted her teeth, her eyes beginning to burn with hatred, "She betrayed my trust in the worst way possible. By telling my mother. The night when Daniel and I were about to depart, my mother found us. I refused to follow her orders and as consequence she took his heart, crushed it right in front of my eyes. She didn't care…all she ever cared about displaying her power. She never loved me. _Love is weakness_ she always said and after I realized I couldn't bring Daniel back I started to believe it. That is why I cast the curse. It was my revenge upon the world for taking away my only happiness. My only escape. I hated Snow…honestly I still do, but…"

"…Regina."

"But they gave me you. The woman I despise gave birth to the woman in which I love. She gave birth to the Savior and as much as I know you hate that title, it's true. Emma, you saved me far too many times to count."

Tears were now streaming down Emma's face after she had given up the fight. She couldn't even fathom how devastating such a life Regina lived could be. She didn't know about the huge amounts of abuse, but she could definitely read it in her face. She knew the look of abuse when she saw it, for she hadn't lived a great childhood herself.

"Daniel will forever be in my heart, but you managed to show me that I can be happy again. And….and I'm terrified of that. Emma, I'm scared," she held a hand up to her face to wipe away the tears that seemed like they were never ending, "I'm terrified of the past and I'm terrified that it will follow me into the future."

"So am I, Regina," she bit her cheek to stop the bantering thought at how her next words were going to sound, so cheesy, so cliché, but they were true, "I've never loved anyone like I love you. I thought I did, but I was dead wrong. I won't let the past control my life, not anymore. The past is to be left there. I know you've done things that you wish you could take back and there have been things I wish I never did, but we can't change that. Magical or not, we're all human."

Regina leaned against her shoulder and Emma marveled at how small the former queen looked. The walls had come crashing down for both of them and now they sat there waiting for the flames to arise and fry all of their nerves, but it never came. It was hard to summon up any other words after that so they sat there with the blonde's arm wrapped around the other's waist, the brunette's head lying against cool leather.

A large howl echoed through the night causing both women to jump. Glancing up, Emma took notice that the moon was full and large. Her chest vibrated as she chuckled.

"I sure hope Ruby isn't hungry."

Regina replied with a small laugh before lifting her head to look at the blonde. She pursed her lips before taking a large breath of air.

"Emma?"

"Yea?"

"You mentioned that you thought you loved someone. Was that…?"

"Henry's father?" she met Regina's curious gaze, "Yea. I met him when I was trying to rob a car, the yellow piece of junk you seem to have a problem with."

And from there she told her about how she was actually stealing a stolen car. She told her about their adventures together like when she pretended she was pregnant just to rob a few items. Then she got to the part where Neal fucked her over, turner her into the cops, and left her high and dry, leaving her to be locked up.

"Come to find out I was pregnant with Henry. It crossed my mind a few times that maybe I could keep him, but I knew in the long run that he would have a better life somewhere else. Fortunately, he ended up with a fantastic, loving mother."

Regina shook her head at the admission and laughed, "I think Henry would have something else to say about that."

"He really loves you, you know?" She watched the older woman's face contort into several different emotions, possibly going over memories of him growing up. When she realized she wasn't going to respond she decided she would throw out her son's suggestions from earlier. "Henry wants to have a sleepover. With just the two of us."

The mayor snorted, "What?'

"Don't ask me. It was his idea. He is stuck on the notion that me and you have become friends."

Leaning forward, red lips curled into a wicked smile before capturing the others in a quick, yet heated kiss. Pressing her lips against into blonde curls, she whispered, "We are _far_ more than friends, Miss Swan."

With that Emma pushed the mayor back onto the grass and straddled her. She looked down to see that the brunette had raised an eyebrow, wondering where this way going. Green eyes rolled vivaciously at the next words to leave Regina's lips.

"Just _what_ are you doing? I hope you're not thinking that—"

"Can it, your majesty. You know exactly what I'm doing."

She shushed her with a kiss before the mayor had a chance to argue. Tongues fought for dominance until the blonde broke away to trail kisses from crook of her jaw all the way down hot flesh of her neck. Regina bit her lip, but she couldn't keep her moan down when teeth bit down.

Hands dove into the wild mane of golden curls, wrapping around a few pieces to tug. She knew they shouldn't be doing this here. What if someone walked in and saw them? Her mind screamed at her to stop, but her body rejected every thought as Emma's tongue flicked against her skin where a red mark had formed.

Unbuttoning the jacket of the woman underneath, Emma hiked up her shirt and watched the pert flesh of the mayor's stomach rise and fall with each breath. The blonde shifted her gaze upward to watch the mayor as she took a laced mound into her hand, snickering when Regina gasped. She found the nub beneath the material and pinched it lightly in which she was delighted in the sound it elicited.

"This," she tried to say between breathes as the blonde's hand carried on exploring her chest, "doesn't…bother…you?"

"What? Fucking under the moonlight?"

"Aren't you romantic," she teased rolling her eyes, but then her voice caught in her throat when the blonde began kissing down her stomach, but didn't stop there. Fingers slipped around the rim of her black slacks and slid them down.

"Emma?" the brunette's voice was low, raspy, and…nervous?

She could see the anxiety swimming in brown eyes. Being out in the open was like having your nerves exposed to a fire, yet this only tempted Emma even more. Pink lips curved upward into a devious grin. Emerald eyes never left brown as she descended southward, kissing every inch of skin possible. Slender fingers trailed down her warm thigh as she tugged down on the lace.

"Em-_ma!_" Regina gasped in what was meant to be a scold, but turned into a whimper when a pink, wet tongue flicked against her hot center, the blonde's eyes twinkling mischievously.

That was when the she realized how powerless she was at the moment and gave in, her head hitting the soft grass beneath her head. She lost eye contact with the woman between her legs, but she could definitely feel her as a tongue teased her tremendously to no end. A pale hand reached upward and grasped her breast just as her tongue flicked against her bundle of nerves. However, the touch was quick. Too quick. A low whimper sounded from her throat as she thrust her hips forward, but was met with cool hands grasping her hips and shoving her down.

"Emma, please," Regina begged, "you've already—oh, God!"

Her voice was caught off as a large moan took its place when Emma's lips wrapped around the bundle of nerves and didn't let go. Regina waited for fingers to be added, but it never came. Not that she was complaining. She was never one to hit the edge just by this alone, yet Emma never failed to surprise her. All of the teasing had already left her highly sensitive and the longer lips sucks and tongue flicked, she could feel her body beginning to tingle all over.

Sharp, manicured nails dug into the dirt beneath her palms as her hips rose up once more, but were firmly held in place. Finally, just as she was about to fall over the edge, three fingers dove inside of her and she lost all control.

A deafening scream echoed through the trees as her head tilted back as far as it could go, but Emma didn't stop. Fingers curled into her sensitive spot inside over and over again. She couldn't breathe. Regina was lost in a world between consciousness and dreams, a land that no one else had ever taken her before save for Emma.

Finally, Regina couldn't take anymore and she grabbed hold of blonde curls and tugged upward. When the other woman was in front of her, face slick with her wetness, pink lips still held a cruel smile. Without a word, Regina captured those lips in a lazy kiss.

When they broke apart, Emma rested her head on the woman's chest which was rising and falling rapidly as she tried to catch her breath. She chuckled at the thought of what she just did as hands ran through her hair.

A long set of minutes passed before either said a word. It was a peaceful, cool night with the stars shining bright, yet their bodies produced just enough heat to keep them comfortable. Regina placed a gently kiss to the blonde's head before speaking.

"I never thanked you."

"You don't have to," Emma smiled and looked up at her.

"Well, I didn't mean _that,_ but I'll be more than happy to repay you. I meant for telling me about Henry's father."

"You deserved to know," she replied softly as she ran her fingers along the brunette's arm to meet her hand. Their fingers twirled around one another's until they entwined.

"Does Henry know?"

"…no," Emma sighed, "I haven't gotten around to breaking his heart.

"You're going to have to sooner or later just as your parents are going to need to know about us."

_"Us?"_

Emma lifted her head to peer at Regina intriguingly, her heart skipping a beat.

"Yes, _us._ As much as I am not looking forward to the accusations when they find out I'm your girlfriend, I am dying to see Snow's face when she finds out the Savior has been fucking the Evil Queen."

The only thing Emma caught from that was _girlfriend_ and her eyes lit up. She leaned down and pressed her lips against the others for the hundredth time and whispered, "I love you."

Laughing when she saw the blonde's reaction, Regina returned the kiss. She trusted Emma with all of her heart and tonight proved that. The fear of loving someone still clung to her heart like a stain, but she had to let go. However, now there was a new fear that she hadn't exactly thought of before. Telling the Charming's. and most of all telling Henry.

What if he didn't accept her still? What if Snow and Charming did everything in their power to keep them apart? She knew that would never be possible, but she couldn't help but feel that the world was still out to get her.

**_A/N Who's ready for their little confession to the family? ;D_**


End file.
